Mad World
by SpringHiller09
Summary: Bella and Edward are engaged and expecting their first child together. Emmett is a kid who was left with nothing when his parents were killed in a fire. Emmett gets caught up with a vicious crowd, desperate for money. But, when things begin to unravel for the both of them, they meet and end up falling in love. But, when secrets are exposed, can their love survive?
1. Little Time

**Chapter One: Little Time**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Sighing as I slammed the car door shut, I promised I'd never be seven months pregnant in July. It was hot, sticky, and humid...three things that were emphasized by my huge state. The only thing that kept me going was the fact that my fiancee was at home, already cooking for me.

I stuck the keys in the ignition and took another deep breath before backing out of the parking space. Being a second grade teacher, I was off for the summer. But, the Elementary school always held the festivities in the the huge field in the back of the building. I offered to help plan before I knew I was pregnant, and felt guilty for backing out when they were already short staffed. I groaned as I slammed on the breaks as I reached the rush hour traffic, and only prayed to get home soon.

I smiled when I saw his silver Volvo parked in his spot, and pulled myself out of the car. I waddled my way into the house, and smiled when I heard Black and White blasting from the upstairs. I walked upstairs, and could barely stifle my laugh when I saw Edward, on his knees, using a paintbrush as a guitar.

"Now I believe in miracles, and a miracle has happened tonight!" He screeched, completely out of tune.

"Hey there pop star." I laughed, bending down and kissing the top of his head. "Watcha doin?"

"Painting the nursery." He nearly shouted as I turned down the iHome. "I picked up the paint since you were staying late, and thought I'd get a head start...since...the paint fumes are bad for you, Bells." He said, pushing me out of the room.

"A little paint fume isn't going to kill him." I laughed.

"You really think it's a boy?" He asked as he helped me onto a stool in the kitchen.

"I have no idea." I smiled. "But, this baby won't stop moving and your mother told me you moved every hour of everyday."

"It's true." He agreed. "But, she insisted on playing Mozart for me all the time."

"And look where it got you."

"Awww, shucks." He smiled, leaning down and kissing me. Edward and I had met three years ago when he'd volunteered to play the piano for the Christmas Play at the school. His little cousin, Cody, was in my class, and forced us to meet...claiming we'd be perfect for each other. Cody had been right, and we talked for hours that night. The minute he'd brought me to his place for a family dinner after four months of dating, Cody immediately made sure it was known he'd introduced us and demanded we thank him at our wedding.

"It smells great, babe." I complimented. "What are you making."

"Your favorite." He smiled, opening the oven. "Chicken Pot Pie."

"You're right. It is my favorite."

"I know my fiancee." He laughed, kissing me yet again. "You're in for a real treat tonight." He said to my stomach. Edward and I were already engaged by the time I got pregnant, and we made sure people knew that wasn't the reason for our engagement. We'd already been engaged for a year and a half, but it had been the reason for postponing the wedding. I refused to look like a whale in my gown, and I refused to not be able to drink at my own reception.

"He's right, peanut." I laughed. "Daddy is a great cook.

Edward and I spent the night in our PJ's, eating, watching movies, and just being with each other. After the baby was born, we wouldn't have time for our lazy nights and then the wedding would be here. We took every chance we had like this and took nothing for granted.

"We still haven't talked about names." I pointed out as I brushed my hair before bed. "I do like peanut, but I'm pretty sure he or she will be bullied out of school if we keep that name."

"You're probably right." He laughed, sitting on our bed. "For a boy, I like Aiden Samuel."

"And for a girl?"

"Madeline Claire." He shrugged, and I felt tears forming in my eyes. I was an emotional person to begin with, and the damn pregnancy seemed to worsen it. I cried at the drop of a hat these days, and he'd noticed the tears streaming down my cheeks. "We don't have to go with that. It was just an idea."

"No, it's not that it's bad." I sobbed and he brought me into his tight embrace.

"Then...what?"

"It's...it's perfect." I sobbed even harder.

"Then why are you crying, love?" He asked as he stroked my back.

"I...I don't even know."

"Awwww, Bella." He tried not to laugh as he hugged me tighter. My huge stomach keeping us apart didn't help at all, and I sobbed because I couldn't even be as close as I wanted to be to him.

"I just wanna have him...or her!"

"I know." He sighed. "She's coming, Bells. Three months."

"Three months too long."

* * *

"Miss Swan! Miss Swan!" One of my second graders from last year called as she ran over to me. "Look what I go!" She said, pointing to an American Flag painted on her face.

"Looks good, Char." I smiled, at her. "Did you request a song yet to Mr. Masen?"

"Not yet! What should I request?" She asked. Since the community was one of the smallest in Chicago, the school wasn't as funded as we'd like to be, and Edward offered to play 'DJ' for the party today.

"Pick whatever you want to, Charlotte." I said, and she bolted over to where Edward had his computed and speakers hooked up. I began to laugh as I saw his face after she'd whispered in his ears, and already knew the song she'd picked. After _Call Me Maybe_ had stopped, I saw him take a big breath before _What Makes You Beautiful_ came blasting over the speakers.

"Did you put her up to this?" He asked when I went over to laugh in his face.

"Nope." I answered honestly. "But, you did make a big stink about the song at the end of the year party I had for the class."

"I didn't make a big stink about it."

"Babe, you covered you ears and turned away from the kids dancing." I laughed. "If only you saw what I can see!"

"Don't you start!" I winked at him before I went to find Angela, my best friend and co-teacher. We danced together and all of our kids from the previous year had been watching us and began clapping once the song was over.

"We're gonna be a little patriotic for a bit!" I heard Edward shout as he played Pink House. Everyone joined in, even the elementary kids.

"Hey, babe?" I asked Edward after he was done talking to a fifth grade teacher. "I think it's time we leave."

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I can't stand anymore...especially in this heat." I said, putting a hand on my stomach. "My backs killing me."

"Okay, well I'll pack up and we can go." He said, pausing the music, causing everyone to groan.

"You know what, you stay and finish up the party." I urged. "I'll have Angela drive me home."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I mean it isn't a party if their's no music." I smiled, ruffling his shaggy hair. "Is it?"

"I suppose not." He replied, kissing me. "Text me when you get home."

"I will. Love you."

"Love you too." He called as I walked to find Angela. She decided to stay with me and drink tea instead of going back to the party until Edward got home.

"So, have you thought of any names?" She asked as she handed me the tea cup. "I mean, Edward's been telling me his ideas since the day you found out you were pregnant."

"He has?" I asked, since the other week was the first time we even mentioned picking out names. "He never said anything."

"Well, they weren't great names...and it was more of 'I think Samuel would be a good name, don't ya think' kinda thing. He wasn't literally telling me his ideas."

"He did mention Samuel as a middle name." I said. "Aiden Samuel."

"Well, no matter how many names he told me...he always came back to Samuel." She mused. Angela was Edward's cousin, and Cody's mom. Her and her husband, Ben, moved to Chicago three and a half years ago, and slapped herself when she found out Cody'd introduced us and that she didn't think of doing that. "I think he likes that name."

"Well, then Samuel will be apart of his name." I laughed, as we clinked glasses. We spent the rest of the time, thinking of baby names...good or bad. "What about Fedora."

"Fedora?" SHe asked, nearly spitting out her drink. "Isn't that a hat?"

"Yeah. But, some celebrity didn't stop that from naming her little girl that."

"Poor kid." Angela whispered as I heard the garage doors going up. Angela excused herself to help Edward, and I began cleaning up the kitchen.

"How was the rest of the party?" I asked after everything had been put away.

"Pretty good, except your kids kept requesting One Direction songs after you'd left." He huffed, pretending to be annoyed. "Thanks for that."

"Hey, I wasn't there." I defended. "I had nothing to do with it."

"Well, you should have played better music in the classroom!" He joked.

"I'll warn the third grade teachers to play Mozart and Bach next year."

"That's all I ask." He said, giving me a kiss. "Hi."

"Hi yourself." I whispered. "Ang, you're good to get home, right?"

"Yeah, I have Ben's car." She said, digging the keys out of her purse. "I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

"Bye Angela!" Edward called as he lead me upstairs, and when we got to the top...covered my eyes. "You ready to see the nursery?"

"Yes." I sighed. I knew what color we planned to paint it, but a few days ago, Edward got the idea to paint a mural on the wall. He gently guided me to the door, and walked me into the middle of the room. "Can I open my eyes?"

"Go for it." He urged, and he removed his hands from my face. I gasped when I saw what'd he and his buddy's had been able to do. Where the crib was going to go, they'd painted a giant tree with monkeys hanging off it, and a lion and an giraff hiding behind. "You like?"

"I love." I cried, and I felt the tears coming on again.

"No! No, don't you cry!" He urged as he hugged me tightly.

"I'm...I'm not." I lied through my sobs. "It really is perfect, Edward."

We spent the night together on the blow up mattress in the nursery. It was a wonderful thing to just be able to cuddle up to him, and be content. I knew so many couples who had to be doing something to be happy with one another. They had to be having sex, or going on elaberate dates, to have fun, or be happy with each other. But, with Edward, we could just lay together for the rest of our lives and be happy.

* * *

"You ready to go?" I asked as stuck my head in our master bathroom. It was Sunday, and Sunday meant brunch with the Masens. It was how it'd been since his oldest sister moved out, and that was how it would be until the last Masen died.

"Yeah." He huffed, giving up on the tie he'd been trying to tie. "Let's go."

"Hold up, and come here." I commanded. "Let me help you."

"The tie really is over doing it."

"Oh yeah?" I asked. "You say that after your mother hounds you for a half hour about not wearing a tie." I laughed. His family wasn't stuck up or anything, and they were the sweetest people, but they had money and were proud of who they were. Dress was important in their house.

"I doubt it'd be half an hour." He huffed as I finished tying it. "Maybe like, twenty-five minutes."

"Whatever you say, baby." I laughed, grabbing my purse and heading downstairs. Since they lived in the city, it was a good half hour to their house and it was miserable. Even with the air blasting, I was sweating like crazy.

"Babe, stop worrying about it." He urged when he looked over and saw me fanning myself with the notebook I kept in my bag for the grocery store and other things. "You look beautiful and I don't think people are going to be smelling you."

"They won't have to since I'm radiating the stink like a fucking fan!"

"Honey!" He screeched as we stopped at a red light. "Please, just calm down." He said as he rubbed his arms with his hands. I looked at the thermometer that was built into the rearview mirror, and saw that it was only seventy-eight and I had the air blasting like it was one hundred and five degrees outside.

"You can turn down the air."

"I'm fine." He protested as he turned the air back up. "You do what you need to make yourself comfortable."

Another ten minutes, and we pulled into the Masen driveway. Everyone was already there, including Angela and her family. Edward raced around and helped me out of the car and held my hand as we made our way up to the front door. The hello's were crazy as always...everyone needing to hug everyone and I was even sweatier by the time we sat down in the living room.

"How're you feeling, Bella?" Edward's oldest sister, Annie asked. Her and her husband had been in Washington DC for the last two months, and last time they saw me...I was still pretty small.

"Hot." I laughed. "But, fine otherwise."

"She's been a real trooper." Edward said, grabbing my hand. "It's been hot as hell these last few weeks, and she's been helping with the Forth of July party in our town."

"She did a great job." Ben pointed out. "It was the best party they'd had since we'd been there."

"It wasn't all me." I defended. "I had a lot of help."

"Yeah, but you made it come alive." Angela complimented, making me blush.

"Yeah! It was awesome!" Cody chimed in. "There was a balloon man and a face painter! Oh! And a airbrush dude."

"It sounds like fun." Elizabeth chimed in as she came out from the kitchen.

We spent the rest of the day at their house, and only left because I began having Braxton Hicks contractions. Edward insisted on going to the hospital, but I'd been having them since the end of June and I had a feeling I'd know when they were going into labor contractions. We got home, and jumped into the tub together, and just enjoyed another night of just being together.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" He asked as I came out of the bathroom from washing my face. "You don't wanna go to the hospital?"

"Edward, it's been hours and my water didn't break."

"What if it broke while we were in the tub?" He asked. He'd been cool, calm, and collected during the pregnancy, but I could tell he was becoming more nervous as my due date got closer.

"I would have felt a 'pop' and then the water would have become murky." I explained to him. "I'm really, fine, Edward."

"Okay." He said wearily before there was a loud POP outside the house. We both jumped, and he pushed me to the ground. He went over to the window and sighed relieved about something. "Just a car backfire."

"God, you scarred me!" I yelled, pushing him away, but unable to stifle a laugh. "I thought we were really being shot at!"

"Well, better safe than sorry." He laughed, getting into bed. "Besides, what's the likelihood of a shooting in Bridgeview?"

"You're right." I agreed, leaning over and turning off the bedside lamp. "Love you."

"Love you too." He whispered, kissing me before settling on the bed.

We both jolted awake to the breaking of glass. I turned the light on, before he reached over me and turned it off again.

"What's going on?" I whispered. "Was that our window?"

"I think so." He answered, grabbing his phone from the bedside table and handing it to me. "Call 911."

"Okay." I nodded. "Where are you going?" I asked as he grabbed his old baseball bat from the closet and headed to the door. He opened it a crack and then shut it quietly.

"Here, come with me." He whispered, grabbing my hand and leading me out of our room into the nursery. "I want you to stay in here."

"In the babies closet?" I whispered, clutching to the phone.

"It's the only room in the house that's empty." He explained. "They'll look in here, realize there isn't anything in here and move on."

"What about you? This isn't big enough for both of us."

"I'm going downstairs to check it out." He said as he tried moving away from us."

"The hell you are!" I nearly yelled before he covered my mouth.

"I'll be fine, Bells." He whispered. Just stay here, and call the cops." He said before kissing me and closing the closet door. My hands stumbled across the touch screen and I could barely breath let alone dial a number. But, I was able to get to the keypad and dial 911.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"There are people who just broke into my house." I panted.

"Okay, miss. Is anyone hurt?"

"No I don't..." I began to say before I heard Edward's screams and a shot. I knew the minute I heard the sound that it was a gun, not another car backfire. "Edward!"

"Miss!" The operator called.

"Help."

"We will, we need to know your location first."

"543 Kelton Avenue." I sobbed before hanging up the phone. I clutched my stomach and began to pray that they'd missed and Edward was okay. I stopped breathing as I heard the door open and prayed they'd just leave us alone.

"Nothing." A deep voice said. "Let's go."

Not soon enough, I heard sirens in the distance and then, more breaking glass. I assumed they'd gotten scarred and ran from the house. I stood up and opened the door, quietly making my way downstairs. I nearly threw up when I saw Edward's limp body on the ground, covered in blood.

"No!" I called, running over to him. "Edward...Edward wake up!" I called, slapping his face. I moved his body so his head was laying in my lap. "Edward, come on. The police are here...we gotta talk to them." I did what I thought was going to work, and began to give him mouth to mouth.

"Edward, this isn't funny!" I screeched after he still hadn't opened his eyes. "Please, wake up." I cried.

"Miss, are you alright?" I heard a strangers voice ask. "Were you hit?"

"No, but my fiancee is refusing to wake up." I cried. I noticed the man was a police officer by his uniform, and a look of heartbreak in his eyes.

"We're going to get him to the hospital so he can be helped, okay?"

"Can I ride with him?"

"Yes." He sighed. "We have to talk to you later though."

"I didn't see anything." I whispered as they lifted Edward into the ambulence. "Don't waist your time."

"We still need to talk to you." The EMT's helped me up in the back, and I just sat with Edward, holding his hand. His face was pale white, and his beautiful hair was covered in thick, red blood. When we got to the hospital, I wasn't able to go back with him, and I sat alone in the waiting room. I only called Angela, not ready to deal with his folks yet, and she promised she wouldn't say anything.

"Bella!" She called as she rushed into the room, wearing her PJ's. "Have you heard anything?"

"Not yet." I said as the automatic doors opened, and a doctors in scrubs walked through them.

"Bella Swan?" He asked and Angela and I rushed to his side. "I'm so sorry."

"No." I cried, leaning against Angela.

"We did everything we could to help him, but he lost too much blood and the bullet went straight into his lung." He sighed. "The lung was full of his blood by the time we got into the opperating room to try and save him."

"You're lying." I cried as Angela had to hold me up.

"I wish I was, miss." He said. "There wasn't anything anyone could do."

"NO!" I cried as I finally fell to the floor. "NO!" I cried into Angela's arms. I began pinching myself, trying to wake myself up from the horrible nightmare I was having. But, when I didn't wake up in my bed next to Edward, I knew this was really happening. Edward...my Edward was murdered.

And I wouldn't rest until I found the son of a bitch who killed him.


	2. Can You Hear

**Chapter Two: Can You Hear**

* * *

**Emmett POV**

"Mom!" I called out as walked into the house. "I'm here!"

"There's my graduate!" She called as she rushed into the foyer to hug me. "How does it feel?"

"I don't know." I sighed as she lead me into the kitchen where she has her famous fried chicken waiting for me. "Plus, I'm technically graduated yet."

"There's only seven days until then." She pointed out. "You took your last final, I count that as you being a graduate."

"Whatever makes you happy, Mama." I laughed, biting into her delicious chicken. "Where's dad? I thought he had off today."

"There was a problem with the Tanner's paperwork." She sighed. "Something he neglected to sign." My father worked as a Lawyer for a small, independent firm. He worked in Family court, helping people win custody battles since he lost his so long ago. Before meeting my mother, and having our family, my father had been in love when he was only eighteen. He and his girlfriend had a son, and were doing great in working together until she just up and left him. He fought for custody, but since his family didn't have as much money to help support the boy, he lost the battle. He hasn't seen his son since she was two...twenty years ago.

"Hello!" I heard him call as he entered the house. "How'd I know you'd be in the kitchen?"

"Are there other rooms in the house?" I asked.

"How does it feel to be a graduate?" He asked as he sat down and stole a piece of chicken.

"I'm not technically graduated."

"Do you have to go to school?"

"Well, no...but..."

"Then...you might as well be graduated."

"I give up!" I sighed, putting my hands up in defeat. "You two win."

"As usual." My mother smirked.

We spent the rest of the night as a family. We played my old board games, and my mother attempted to play Halo with my dad and I. I was an only child, and my parents and I had always been really close. We rarely ever fought, even when I was thirteen years old and when we would, it would last for like an hour.

"Ma, you gotta...RUN!" I yelled as she was shot in the game.

"I give up!" She sighed, giving her controller to my father. "I will never understand why you play these games.

"They're fun, Mom."

"I don't understand that, either." She huffed. "Pretending to kill people...shooting others. It doesn't seem right."

"Well, Emmett knows it's just a game and would never sink to the level of needing to shoot someone." My father pointed out. "Right?"

"Oh yeah." I agreed. "Seeing this..kinda turns me against real guns and stuff."

"As long as you never own one of those...I don't care what you play." She said, standing up and going upstairs.

* * *

I stood in front of my parents floor length mirror, and took a deep breath. It was finally the day I was graduating, and soon, I'd be out of this dinky town and in Chicago.

"Emmett!" My mother called. "You ready?"

"Yeah! I'm coming!" I called, grabbing my cap and gown and heading downstairs. "You guys following me?"

"Yeah, we'll meet you there." She said, giving me a kiss on the cheek. I headed out the door, and met my best friend Rosalie. Rosalie and I had lived next door to each other since we were born, and have been best friends since we were placed in the playpen together. When we were thirteen, and our friends began to 'explore the idea of kissing' we thought it would be a good idea to kiss each other. That was our first, and last kiss. It was like kissing my sister and it was just awkward. We would only ever be each other's best friends.

"You ready for this?" She asked as she put her foot on the gas.

"Fuck yeah!" I shouted, and began pounding the roof of her car. "Fucking graduation!"

"I know!" She squealed. We pulled into the stadiums parking lot and made our way to the locker room where we were to line up for graduation. Rosalie and I gave one last hug before we were told to get in our places, and the walk began. I looked up to the stands eagerly trying to find my parents. However, they were no where in sight, and my spirit dropped.

_They're stuck in traffic. They wouldn't miss this._

I kept telling myself as more and more time passed, and they still hadn't shown up. Rosalie was called to the podium to give her Class President speech, and put nearly everyone into tears. I stood up for her when she was done, and despite the principle telling her just to sit when she was done, came rushing over, hugging me tightly.

"It was awesome, kid." I whispered. She was quick to sit down so the diploma's could start being passed out. I looked up as each name was called, and my parents were still a no show. I was okay with them missing all the speeches, but to miss me getting my diploma was uncalled for, and my blood began to broil.

"Emmett David McCarty!" My homeroom teacher called up, and the kid behind me had to push me to go. I shook the teachers hand, and thanked her and looked up to the crowd to find the only people who were clapping extra hard for me, were the hales.

"Congratulations to the class of 2006!" The principle called out and everyone stood to throw their caps in the air but me. My parents. My own parents missed their only sons graduation. Rosalie came barreling towards me, only to stop when she saw me hunched in my chair, diploma on the ground and cap still on my head.

"Hey," She said as she knelt down beside me. "They're probably here, and they were hidden."

"No, they were never here." I sighed, standing up. "They would have been sitting with your family."

"Emmett," Rosalie sighed as the Hales came towards us. They hugged and kissed us a hundred times before noticing how upset I was.

"Did they say anything to you?" I asked Mrs. Hale.

"She text me right before the ceremony saying they were running late, sweetie." She sighed. "I haven't heard anything since."

"Em, I know your folks." Mr. Hale said. "And, I know they wanted to be here more than anything."

"You aren't saying...something happened to them...are you?"

"I don't know that, Emmett." He sighed. "Here, take the Honda. I'm sure Rosalie will drive us home before going to the party."

"You sure?" I asked, taking the keys.

"Emmett, go." She urged and I kissed her on the cheek before rushing to their blue Honda. I probably broke seven different laws trying to get home, but I didn't care. Mr. Hale was right. They wouldn't just blow me off like this. My breathing stopped when I tried pulling onto my street, and saw smoke rising in the air. There had to have been ten firetrucks on the street, and I prayed as I walked towards the smoke, it would be at someone else's home.

"Oh my GOD!" I screamed as my house came into my sight. There was no house anymore. Just a big pile of burnt rubble, flames still blazing. I ran towards the house, but someone grabbed my waist and held me back. "Get the fuck off of me!"

"I can't let you go anywhere near the house, son." I heard a mans voice say.

"This is my house!"

"It's too dangerous." He told me.

"Was...was anyone inside?" I asked and his facial expression told me they were already dead by the time help arrived. "Oh."

"I'm sorry, son." He whispered. "By the time we arrived, the two inside had already died."

"Where are they?" I asked.

"They were taken to the hospital with the coroner." He whispered.

"Emmett!" I heard Rosalie's voice cry through the crowd. "What the hell happened?" She asked as she ran into my arms.

"I don't know." I sobbed. "They're dead, Rosalie."

"No."

"They died by the time help got here." I sobbed. Soon, the rest of the Hales were able to get through and offered to take me to the hospital. I rushed to the main lobby and demanded answers.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" The nurse at the desk asked. I was about to explode at the poor girl for being so happy and chipper in a time like this, but I felt Rosalie grab my hand and I instantly calm.

"My parents were brought here." I said dryly. "They died in a fire."

"I'm sorry, sir." She shook her head. "I can't let you into the morgue."

"I just fucking graduated and my parents weren't there because they fucking died...and you're telling me I can't go and see them?" I asked, my blood broiling. "Are you...are you SHITTING ME?"

"Em, calm down." Rosalie whispered.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down? HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO REACT TO THIS, ROSALIE?"

"Look, there isn't anything we can do right now." She whispered after she'd taken me outside for fresh air. "Let's just go back to my place."

"No." I said immediately. "I'm not going anywhere near there."

"Emmett,"

"I don't care what that fucking nurse said!" I yelled as I headed inside again. I followed the signs to the basement, and found the door labeled 'MORGUE' I took a deep breath and went to push it open before a voice stopped me.

"Excuse me." It said and I sighed, turning around. "Are you here to identify a body?"

"I already know my parents are here." I sighed dryly. "Can I please go see them?"

"What are their names?"

"David and Riley McCarty." I told her and she looked at the clipboard she was holding. Her face went white and she tried to keep cool. "Please, I'm their only son."

"I don't think you want to see them." She whispered. "I can't let you go in there."

"Bull shit!" I screeched before I pushed the door open into a cold, white room. It was bright almost to the point where I couldn't see anything. I looked at a clipboard hanging on the wall and found where my parents would be. I took a deep breath before unlatching the door where my father was, and opened it.

"Who are you?" Another doctor asked as he came into the room. "Son, I wouldn't do that!" He screeched as I pulled my father out from the chamber. I nearly threw up when I saw him. His skin was charred and I couldn't even see his face.

"Shit." I sighed as I went to the next door and opened it, exposing my mother's body.

"You need to leave." The doctor said.

"FUCK OFF!" I yelled and turned back to my mother. She was as burned as my father was, but she still was black all over in charred skin. "Mom." I cried, grabbing her hand. I gasped when I felt it, cold and dry. I fell to my knees, unable to stand anymore. I felt a pair of arms helping me up, and I didn't have the strength to fight them off. I let them lead me upstairs to the waiting room, and drank the water they gave me.

"Emmett!" Rosalie called as she rushed over to me. "Where did you go?"

"They need to have a closed casket." I sighed, standing up and walking away from here. As soon as I was out of the building, I began running. I didn't know where to, all I knew was I needed to get out of there. Out of the town. Out of the city. Out of Tennessee.

* * *

**Six Years Later**

"Em!" James called as I rounded the corner. "Where have you been man?"

"No where." I shook my head. "Just needed to think." When my parents died, I knew they'd left me everything. But, when they were gone...so was everything they'd left me. The house was burned down to just a pile of ashes. Although I would get the insurance claims for everything in the house, and for their lives, I wanted nothing to do with it. I didn't care that my life had turned to absolutely nothing...I didn't want the money I'd get at their expense.

Since leaving Tennessee, I'd become everything my mother feared. I didn't end up going to college. I was a nomad, moving from place to place. I was a complete loaner. Until I'd found James and his gang. It was wrong, and I shouldn't have been there with them. But, they accepted me and didn't question me about why I was with them. They left me alone and I got money when I needed it.

Rosalie and I had fallen out of touch since I ran from Gatlinburg. I didn't need her pestering me that I needed to get my shit together and go to school before it was too late. I didn't wanna hear it because I knew it was right. I was twenty-four years old and didn't have anything above a high school diploma and no college would take me now. It wasn't what my life was supposed to turn out to be, but I didn't give a damn.

I hadn't been with James's gang for long, and I hadn't done much with them. I saw the mugging they'd do, and usually, they used me to scare the shit out of people to get their money. It was a win win. I never wanted to be someone to beat another person for money, and I never would have to if I was around James and stayed the size I was.

"What are we doin' tonight?" I asked as he gave me a cigarette...something else I never thought I'd do.

"There is this pretty small town right outside the city. Bridgeview." He explained. "Small, but there are some pretty nice houses around that area."

"Okay?"

"Most of the families are away for the Forth of July." He said. "Meaning, all them houses are free of people...and loaded with goods."

"Rob...rob a house?" I asked. We'd done a lot of mugging, but we'd never been in someone's house before...at least when I was with them.

"Yeah, rob a fucking house." He seethed. "You gotta problem with that pretty boy?"

"No." I lied. I didn't feel right mugging people, let alone stealing right from their homes. "What do I gotta do?"

"You're big." He pointed out. "You're gonna break the windows after Alec trips the alarm system. I just need ya to stand guard, make sure no one sees us...and put the occasional dog in the basement and shut it up."

"Right." I sighed. "Got it."

Only four of us headed out of the city to the small town of Bridgeview and we parked the truck in a playgrounds parking lot, far enough away from the house we were about to rob. I jumped when the car backfired since it was loud and I was afraid people would be coming outside to check it out.

"Chill out, new guy." Felix whispered. "Everyone who lives around here is on vacation."

"Right, I know that." I sighed, jumping out of the truck. I turned around to see James with a gun in his hand, and jumped back. "What do you need that for?"

"Protection." He shrugged. He'd never used a gun...at least around me he hadn't. "Why? You afraid of a little gun, Em?"

"No." I lied again. "Just didn't know you brought it with you since the houses are empty."

"You never know." He sighed. We began walking towards the first house, and Alec was able to trip the alarm system easily and there was no dog for me to take care of. We'd hit seven houses by the time we reached the smallest one on the block. It was a nice looking house, yellow with a gray roof.

"Is this one even worth it, James?" Felix asked as we walked up the steps to the big window.

"Every house it worth it." He sighed and got the nod from Alec that the alarm system was no longer working. I covered my hand in my sweatshirt again and punched the window, shattering the glass. I heard no dog barking as we stepped inside. I looked around and saw that even though the house was small, they lived well.

We spent five minutes, grabbing what we could from the downstairs and were about to head upstairs when we heard he floorboards creek. We all stiffened before sliding behind the swinging door to the kitchen. I saw James giving Felix a look, and then saw him pull his gun out of the hoister. I held my breath as we moved towards to living room, and came face to face with the owner of the house.

"Get out of my house." He seethed, and I saw his hands shaking as he lifted the baseball bat.

"No." James said simply, and pressed the trigger. I jumped back as the man fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood.

"What did you just do?" I whispered as I saw the color leave the mans face, and looked up to see a picture with him and a a pregnant girl. "Shit. James, he was about to have a kid."

"What do I care?" He asked as he and Felix headed upstairs. I walked closer to the guy, and looked long and hard at his face. I squinted to get a better look, and gasped when I remembered where I'd seen his face.

"Did she send his picture again?" My mother asked as she read the letter Elizabeth had sent him concerning my father's other son.

"Yeah, senior picture. Damn." My father sighed. "I can't believe he's graduating this year."

"I know, me either."

"Oh..god." I sighed, stepping back from the body. This man that James had just killed was my half brother, Edward. "Oh...god."

"Sirens." Alec pointed out. "Let's get out of here!"

"Em!" Felix called, grabbing my arm. "Come on." We climbed out of the kitchen window and ran like hell until we found our truck again. We sat in the parking lot, and watched as the wheeled the dead body out of the house.

"Oh god." I repeated.

"Would you get a fucking grip?" James asked as we began to drive away. "It's apart of life and if you can't handle it, maybe you should just get out."

"Fine, stop the car."

"What?"

"I wanna get out!" I screamed. "I'm done!" He slammed out on the breaks, and had Felix push me out of the car. I could handle mugging a few people, and getting the cash, but I couldn't...wouldn't handle watching people get killed. I told my mother I would never become what those people in Halo were...killers.

I had to keep that promise. It was the only thing that kept me with her.


	3. Fading Slowly

**Chapter Three: Fading Slowly**

* * *

**Bella POV**

"The sting of death is sin, and the power of sin is the law. But thanks be to God, who gives us the victory through our Lord Jesus Christ." Pastor Webber read at Edward's funeral the next week. I'd been numb for a week, and I felt like I was always gasping for air. It'd been the worst week of my life. I didn't sleep, eat, or get out of bed. I didn't know how to be without him. He was my world, and someone had taken that away from me.

"Mom?" I asked when I felt the sixth contraction since the funeral had begun half hour ago. "I think I'm in labor.

"Come on. She urged as she took my hand and helped me stand. "Bella's in labor."

"I'll drive." My father offered. The ride to the hospital didn't take long, and I was hooked up to monitors within a half hours. The contractions came and went, but I was still numb from the pain of losing Edward, I barely felt them.

"How are you doing, sweetheart?" Mrs. Masen asked as she came into the room after the funeral. I teared up at her use of 'sweetheart' and turned away from her. "Oh, Bella. Please don't cry."

"I should've been down there with him." I sobbed. I hadn't talked to anyone since Angela drove me home that fateful night. "I...shouldn't have been hiding."

"Bella, don't blame yourself." She whispered, pushing the hair out of my face. "Edward was trying to protect you."

"And now he's dead." I sobbed. She quickly came to terms with the fact that I'd never believe what they told me and she just sat with me until my mother came back from getting coffee. After fifteen hours, it was time for me to push. My mother stood by my side and held my hand tightly as I pushed.

"FUCK!" I yelled as I gave one final push. My mother cut the chord, and teared up.

"It's a boy." She cried. "A beautiful baby boy."

"a boy." I said dryly. They cleaned him up, but I pushed them away when they tried to hand him to me. "I don't want him."

"Bella," My mother urged.

"No." I argued. "I don't want anything to do with him." They placed him in his bassinet and wheeled him down to the nursery. I was cleaned up and brought bac to my own room where my father was waiting for me.

"Where is he?" He asked after he'd given me a kiss. "Is he sick?"

"No, Bella didn't want to see him." My mother whispered after I'd turned my back towards them. I loved that baby boy, but he was Edward all the way and I couldn't bear to look at him.

I spent the rest of the day, starring at the ceiling. I really couldn't come to terms with the fact that I had a son, and Edward would never be there to meet him. The fact that Edward and I created him out of love, and someone had taken my love away from me killed me inside.

_Now life has killed the life I dreamed._

I was so caught up in my thoughts, I hadn't even heard my mother turning on the TV. I looked up and saw Les Miserables playing on the screen. I teared up immediately, knowing it was Edward's favorite musical and we'd been planning to go see it when it came to theaters in December.

"Why would someone do this?" I asked my mother, who muted the TV and came to sit next to me. "How could someone...just kill another. Without even blinking, or feeling any guilt."

"This world is full of horrible people who do terrible things to great people." She whispered.

"But why him?" I sobbed. "Why my Edward. Why not someone else?"

"I don't know, Bella." She cried. "But, you're always going to have a part of him. That baby boy...is apart of him and he's always going to be with you."

"I don't know if I can do it, mom." I whispered. "I don't know how I'm going to look at him...and not burst into tears."

"Don't think of it that way." She offered. "Think of how even though Edward was taken from you, he'll always be with him."

"I...I never thought..." I cried. I never had thought about it that way. I could only think of how that baby boy was Edwards, and would only remind me of how he's gone. But, my mother was right. That little boy in the nursery was Edward, and he was now my whole world. I had to be there for him. "I want to see him."

"Oh, honey..you have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that." She smiled, kissing my forehead and leaving the room. Moments later, there was a soft knock at the door, and nurse walked in with my baby boy in the bassinet she pushed.

"He's been waiting for you." She whispered as she picked him up, and placed him into my arms. I fell apart the moment he looked at me, seeing his dull blue eyes looking up at me. The small tuff of hair on his head was a thin bronze color, much like Edward's had been when he was born.

"I'm sorry." I sobbed, kissing the top of his head. "I should have held you the minute you were born. But, I promise you I'm going to be here for you...until the day I die. You are my life now, little Aiden Samuel."

"He's beautiful." I heard a familiar voice say, and I looked up and smiled at the figure standing in the doorway.

"Jasper." I gasped, unable to hide my happiness. "When did you get here?"

"A little bit ago." He told me, sitting on the edge of my bed. "I tried getting here for the funeral but it wasn't possible with the flights, and then work wouldn't let me go."

"You're here now." I sighed, looking down at Aiden as he fussed in my arms. "Is Alice with you?"

"No, I made this trip myself." Jasper had been in my life since diapers. His mother moved in next door from Gatlinburg Tennessee after a nasty divorce. Strapped for money and time, my mother offered to keep an eye on Jasper while she was at work until she got on her feet. Being dermatologist, it didn't take long to get back on her feet, but it was too late. Jasper and I were attached at the hip, and my mother continued to watch him.

We met Alice when her family moved to Beverly to get out of the city. The three of us met and became thick as thieves instantly. Jasper and Alice both tried to hide their attraction for each other throughout high school, but knowing them as well as I did...I knew there was something. Low and behold the minute they graduated, they told me they'd been sneaking around for the past year and a half. I pretended to be shocked, but they knew me as well and knew I was only acting.

"She wished she could be here, but Melody is still too young for such a long car ride."

"I understand." I cried, looking down at Aiden. "I just miss her."

"Then come back with me." He said suddenly. "Come with me to Forks."

"You want me to move to Forks with you?" I asked. "Forks Washington?"

"That is where I live."

"Jasper..."

"Bells, you've been saying that you want to be near Alice and I since we moved and only stayed here because this is where Edward's family and job was." He pointed out. "It's a perfect time."

"I don't know, Jazz."

"It's time for a fresh start." He told me. "Forks could be really good for you."

"What about my job?" I asked. "I have him now, I can't just not have a job."

"Forks Elementary is looking for a third grade teacher." He told me. "They have a sub lined up until October. It's plenty of time to get on your feet and do what you need to do."

"What am I supposed to do until October? You know this as well as I...baby stuff is expensive."

"I talked to the principle...she's a good friend of mine and she told me she'll hire you and give you maternity leave."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that." He agreed. "Small town is actually quite relaxing. It's so nice to just walk around. You feel...free. You can stay with us...we have too big of a house for the three of us...it's a five bedroom house, Bella."

"What about my family?"

"If they love you...they'll know this is whats going to be good for you and let you go."

* * *

A month had passed since Edward's murder and Aiden's birth. Although they continued to look, they had no trace of who broke into our house, and took my Edward. I wished to stay here and help them look, but Jasper was right. Leaving Chicago would be good for me. I was moving to Forks today and looking into my house empty gave me chills.

"You about ready, kid?" Jasper asked after he'd loaded the last of the boxes into the truck.

"Edward and I bought this home together." I whispered, as I bent down and picked Aiden's carrier up. "There's nothing left for me here anymore." I sighed and walked out the door. I strapped Aiden into his car seat and got into the front with Jasper. We began our thirty-three hour journey to Forks. Thankfully, Aiden was a very quiet baby and slept for most of the ride.

"I can drive some, Jasper." I told him after we'd checked into a Holiday Inn for the night.

"It's fine." He sighed as he fell onto the bed. "Please try and sleep."

"I'm fine." I said, holding up my book.

"Bella, when was the last time you slept?" He asked, coming over and taking the book out of my hands. "Tell me the truth."

"The day before Edward was murdered." I sighed, leaning back in the chair. "Every time I close my eyes...I hear his scream and the gunshot. And...then I see his dead body lying on the floor."

"Come with me." He said, grabbing my hand. "Today, you will sleep."

"Jasper..."

"In the same bed as me and I won't let anything happen to you." He whispered, kissing my cheek. "And, if you have nightmares..I'm going to be here to hold your hand and wipe away your tears away."

"Promise me you aren't going anywhere."

"I promise." He sighed, as he lay down next to me and shut his eyes.

"Edward!" I called out before I felt Jasper shaking me, and Aiden's shrieking cries. "NO!"

"Bella!" Jasper called, and I shot up in the bed, crying. "Shhh. It was only a dream."

"I was reliving it." I cried as I got up and walked over to Aiden. "It was so real...like I was really seeing him again."

"Bella...have you talked to anyone since this happened he asked as I fed Aiden. "Because, I don't think this is going to get better until you do."

"You mean have I told a complete stranger my problems?" I snapped. "No."

"Bella, you know that that's not what therapy is about." He huffed. "You know that they're going to know tricks and solutions to stop the nightmares."

"I know...but I feel so weird about it." I sighed. "But...if you do it..."

"You and I both know I can't." He shook his head. "I would love to, but I can't do that. I'm too involved with you. Plus, it's not like you'd actually listen to me."

"True." I agreed, laughing a little bit for the first time in a month.

"Hey, there's that smile I love." He whispered, taking Aiden out of my hand. "I'll burp him and change him. You try and sleep some more."

I woke up screaming two more times that night, and both times Jasper had kept his word. He held me until my sobs died down and I fell back asleep. I felt better when I woke up the next morning than I had in a month. Aiden was sucking hard on his small hand when I picked him up to change him into his clothes for the day. After breakfast and a diaper change, Jasper and I were on the road again and this time the ride was much more relaxing and fun.

After one more day of driving, we pulled into the driveway and sighed in relief. It had been a hell of a drive, and I was thankful we didn't have to worry about finding a rest stop to change Aiden's diaper. Alice came running and screaming out of the house with Melody in her hands.

"You're hear!" She screeched. "I wish these weren't the circumstances but I'm so glad to see you!"

"Oh...you have no idea how much I've missed you!" I screeched as Jasper got Aiden out of the car. "Melody, I'd like to introduce you to Aiden...your future husband."

"I already have it planned!" Alice laughed as we moved inside. Jasper was having some friends over to help me unload to truck the next day, and I was happy I didn't have to unload it with just Jasper and Alice. We spent the night in, with pizza and a ton of junk food. Although it wasn't the same, Alice always said chocolate was the best medicine to treat a broken heart, and it did seem to work even just the slightest bit.

"Thank you guys so much for letting us stay here." I whispered after we'd put the babies to bed for the night. "I promise, we'll be out of here once I find a place I can afford."

"Don't be silly." Alice said as we went into the kitchen. "You two stay as long as you need and don't settle for some rinky dink place because you can afford it."

"Don't argue with her, Bella." Jasper laughed. "You know you'll never win."

"I know. I know." I sighed.

* * *

The next morning, I was awoken by the doorbell ringing and I was surprised I'd only woken up once because of a nightmare. I guess getting out of that house really had been good for me. I checked on Aiden, but was surprised to see he wasn't in his bassinet. I shook my head since I knew he was with Alice and Melody downstairs.

"You already taking them on a date." I laughed as I picked Aiden out of his highchair. "How's it going with Melody?"

"It's going great, mommy." Alice mimicked in a high pitched voice. "You breast feed, right?"

"Yeah." I sighed as I sat down next to her. "Who was at the door?"

"The guys Jasper asked to help move you in." She told me.

"I'm going to go see if there's anything I can do." I said, putting Aiden back in his chair. "Watch him?"

"Of course." She answered as I walked out of the kitchen and outside to the truck. I walked around the truck and saw three asses hanging out of the truck. I had to stifle a laugh when I saw Jasper wiggling his.

"See anything you like, Bells?" He joked, coming out of the truck with one of the guys. "This is Peter."

"Hi, thanks for helping." I said, shaking his hand.

"Not a problem." He smiled. "Now, do you want your desk and dresser in any particular place?"

"Ask Alice." I sighed. "She'll know where to put them." I laughed as the other guy came out of the truck. The minute I saw his face, I stopped breathing. He was gorgeous. He had short, dark hair and piercing blue eyes, and he was very...very muscular. I hadn't wanted to look at another man since Edward, and I felt guilty the minute I thought he was good looking.

"Hi, I'm Emmett." He said, extending his hand.

"Bella." I whispered, taking his hand. I swear I felt electricity going through my body. I pulled back immediately and stepped away from him. "I...I..."

"Bells?" Jasper asked, coming to my side. "You okay?"

"Yeah." I cried as a tear streamed down my face. "I...I gotta go check on the baby." I turned and ran back inside, passing the kitchen and ignoring Alice's calls. I ran into my room, shutting the door and falling onto my bed. I was a terrible, terrible person. Edward had only been gone for a month, and I was already attracted to another guy?

"Bells?" I heard Jasper ask as he knocked on the door. "You okay in there?"

"Yeah!" I lied, but he didn't buy it. He opened the door anyway and came to sit beside me.

"It's okay to be attracted to another guy, Bella." He whispered. "It isn't like you're dating the man or something."

"I wasn't attracted to him."

"Bella, I know you." He sighed. "Your eyes bugged out of your head when he turned around...and then after shaking his hand you ran inside in tears."

"I just...it's not right." I sighed, playing with my blanket. "I shouldn't feel anything towards anyone yet."

"As I said...you aren't going on a date with the guy." He told me, putting an arm around the shoulder. "An attraction does't mean anything...it just means you're a human girl."

"But...Edward..."

"He isn't going to come and haunt you if you are attracted to another guy." He joked. "All I'm saying is...after you've had time to grieve and think...it isn't a bad thing to want to date. He would want you to be happy."

"But...he isn't." I cried.

"He will be when he sees your happy." He cried. "And, don't date until you're ready, Bella."

"I won't. Promise. I smiled. "So, I talked to do Dr. Platt today."

"Oh yeah?" He asked "What did she say?"

"She has an opening on Friday." I told him as we walked back downstairs. "You're coming with me...right?"

"I think it'd be best if you went alone." He told me. "I'll be right next door and if you need me, just tap on the wall."

"I guess...it would be best to do this...alone." I sighed as we went back outside. "Gotta start doin' stuff alone...now."

"You are not alone." He told me sternly. "You have Alice, and I. And, most importantly...you have your son. Your precious little Aiden."

"I do have a pretty great son, huh?" I asked. I may have lost Edward, but the people around me were right. I would always have my son, and I would never let him go. Aiden was it. He would be my guy forever.


	4. Lonely Road

**Chapter Four: Lonely Road**

* * *

**Emmett POV**

I walked for miles before I found the barn I slept in sometimes. I picked the lock, and found my usual corner in the back, and sunk into the hay. How could I have done this? I kept asking myself. How could have sunk so low...to have to get involved with such horrid people. I'd been willing to do anything to get the money I needed instead of just going to school like I was supposed to.

I slipped into a light, terrible sleep with the bullet's ring playing in my ears the entire night. Once the sun began shining through the windows, I picked myself up and headed out. I had no clue where I was going, but I knew I needed out of there.

I walked for hours before I found myself outside of the train station. I took a deep breath when I saw where trains were going, and counted my money. I had just enough to get a ticket, but then I was out. I bought the ticket to Seattle and hopped on. I found a car all to myself and shut the door. I sat right up against the window and fell asleep, but not for long as I saw Edward falling to the ground replaying in my head.

"We will be arrive at King Street Station in just twenty minutes." A voice said over the intercom. I grabbed the small bag of belongings and took a deep breath. This was it. There was no turning back. The conductor had been right, and I was the first one off the train. I found a map that someone had just thrown away and took a close look at it. It was One hundred fifty miles to my destination. I would be walking for days, and I was flat broke.

I grabbed one of the only things I kept from high school, and placed the headphones in my ears. Hero of War came through the headphones, and I began my journey. My iPod died within three hours of my walk, and from then on...it was just the sound of cars on the highway above me, and the sound of nature surrounding me.

I stopped in front of a small diner, about six hours into my walk...just needing to rest. I slid down against the wall, and took in the sweet scent of pie, baking in the diner. Suddenly, a hand fell on my shoulder and I jumped away. I looked up and saw a small, blonde girl standing above me.

"Can I buy you something to eat?" She asked with a smile on her face. I starred at her intently. No one had been nice to me in six years, and I wasn't used to such kindness. I only nodded and stood up, following her into the diner. "I'm Tanya."

"Emmett." I sighed as we sat at the counter.

"Carmen, we need a menu!" She yelled overtop of the music.

"Coming right up!" A voice called back, and then there was a menu in front of me. "Who's this?"

"Emmett." Tanya answered. "He's my date for the night."

"Well, good luck to you, son." A dark hair man laughed as he came up to the counter.

"Emmett, this is my sister and brother-in-law. Carmen and Eleazar."

"You new in town?" Eleazar asked.

"Just passing through." I mumbled. "I'm on my way to Forks."

"Are you...walking?" The girl names Carmen asked and I only nodded my head. "From where?"

"Seattle." I answered as the man put a coffee cup in front of me and pouring coffee. I chugged it and slammed the mug down on the counter.

"That's...ridiculous." Tanya said, shaking her head. "I'm headed to Port Angeles tomorrow for some shopping. Let me drive you to Forks."

"No, I couldn't ask you to go out of your way." I argued.

"It's not an issue." She said. "I don't wanna hear about some really cute guy dead on the side of the road."

"She wouldn't." Carmen agreed.

"Please." Tanya begged. Finally, after a long moment of silence, I shook my head in agreement.

I stayed with Eleazar and Carmen that night on their pull out couch. I'd met these three hours ago, and they were already treating me like a lifelong friend. I was grateful for them, but also just wanted to be alone and hike to Forks. But, I couldn't say no to Tanya...she was too sweet and it would have been like saying no to your baby sister who asked you to play Barbies with her.

They let me sleep for as long as I needed, and Tanya and I were on the road to Forks by noon. The car ride was mostly silent, but it wasn't awkward. She didn't ask me why I was hiking to Forks, or why I was so freaking thin. She just drove and I was thankful when I saw the 'Two Miles To Forks' sign.

"Where am I dropping you off?" She asked after we'd drove into town.

"The hospital." I sighed. She smiled at me before turning onto the road the hospital was on. She parked in front of the main entrance and turned towards me. "Thanks a lot for this. I really appreciate it."

"It wasn't a problem." She smiled sweetly. "You going to be okay?"

"Yeah." I said, trying to be honest. But, I really didn't know if I was going to be okay. He could kick me out and refuse to see me. "I hope I see you again."

"Me too." She sighed. "Here." She said, handing me a piece of paper.

"What's this?"

"If you ever need a cup of coffee...give me a call."

"Will do." I smiled at her and opened the door. I watched her as she pulled out of the parking spot and threw the paper on the ground. She was a sweet girl, but I couldn't have anyone in my life right now. I was risking their lives by just coming to Forks, and I wouldn't put some innocent stranger in danger. As I walked through the doors, I had this eery flashback to my graduation night.

I followed the signs to the ER, and looked around anxiously. I saw him standing with a patient, and sighed in relief.

"Excuse me?" A nurse asked as she came past me. "Can I help you?"

"I need to speak to Dr. Cullen." I answered.

"He's with someone right now, son." she sighed. "Can I just tell him you stopped by?"

"No, I really...really need him." I argued. I must have said it louder than I expected because when I looked over at him again, he was looking right at me. He finished talking to the lady, and walked over to me. "Hi."

"Emmett, what are you doing here?" He asked as he brought me to the side. "Are you hurt?"

"No...well...not physically." I sighed.

"Why don't we take this into my office?" He suggested. He led me down the hall into a small room and sat me down. "I have to go finish up with someone, but I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere."

"I won't." I assured him as he closed the door. I stood up and began looking around at the pictures on his wall. I saw several pictures of him and my Aunt Esme as well as pictures with him and my two cousins, Bree and Diego who were all grown up and out of Forks.

"So, Emmett." Carlisle said as he came back into the office. "After six years, what brings you here?"

"I need...I just need..." I cried, biting my index finger to stop the tears. "I needed...family."

"We've always been here." He pointed out. "You could have come anytime you needed."

"I didn't know what I needed until...recently." I cried, finally willing the first tear to fall. "I'm sorry, I should have called.

"No, you're welcome anytime." He offered. "But, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"What have you been doing these last six years...and where have you been?"

"Nothing and nowhere." I told him.

"I understand if it's hard to talk about but..."

"No, I've literally done nothing since mom and dad's funeral." I explained. "And...I've been jumping around from place to place."

"You've been roaming around for six years?" He asked, coming closer to me, and feeling my pulse. "Emmett, you're pulse in incredibly low."

"I'm fine." I argued, pulling my arm back.

"No, you aren't." He fought. "You look thin and pale."

"Really, I eat."

"How often?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"When I have the money." I shrugged. He grabbed his pager from his pocket, and pulled me up out of the chair and back down the hallway. He admitted me into the hospital where I was fed, given an IV for fluids and a beta blocker so my heart rate would go up to normal again. I only had to stay until the end of his shift, and he drove me to his home.

"Do you have your things?" He asked as he locked his office. I held up the small bag I always had with me and he rolled his eyes. "I'll have Esme get things for you tomorrow. Really, Em...what the have you been doing for six years?"

"I don't." I whispered, sounding like a wounded puppy. I hated that I had been around for only a few hours, and I was already disappointing him. He was my mothers older brother, and it was partly because of that that I didn't want to be around him or my Aunt. being close to them would only remind me that my mother was gone.

We pulled into the driveway and my aunt was waiting on the porch for us. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree and rushed down towards me.

"Emmett!" She gushed, hugging me tightly. "Oh my...Emmett...you're as thin as me."

"No...I'm just as...muscular as the last time you saw me."

"He's one forty-one." Carlisle said as we went inside the house. "And that's not because of muscle loss, Em."

"Okay, it's been a rough six year." I shrugged. I didn't want them to think I was in anymore trouble that they thought. If I could get by and my only issue was I was underweight, and my pulse was low...I'd be just fine with that.

"Which is why I'm glad you're hear." Esme gushed. "I have Ribs in the oven just waiting to be eaten."

"My favorite." I smiled as I sat down. "Thanks."

"Anything for you, my darling." She said. "I haven't had anyone to spoil since Bree moved to Boston."

"Not true!" Carlisle argued as he came back into the kitchen, in shorts and a t-shirt. "You spoil me rotten."

"Well, I haven't had a kid to spoil since Bree moved."

"I don't think Emmett's a kid anymore." Carlisle added. "What...twenty-four next month?"

"Yep." I answered, trying to put a smile on my face. Being in this house with a surgeon and a physiologist reminded me once again that I had nothing. No doctorate. No maters. Hell, I didn't even have my BA. "August sixteenth."

"We'll have to celebrate!" Esme gasped. "I haven't been with you on your birthday since you were thirteen."

"Sure." I agreed. "Why not?"

"That's the spirit!" She laughed as the timer went off. Thankfully, they didn't push me on asking what I've really been up to and why I was really hear. We just talked about old, good memories and laughed at some of the really bad ones they had of me.

For the first time in six years...I had people who gave a damn about me. I had a fucking family.

* * *

I woke up the next morning the smell of my aunts pancakes. It had been a while since she'd made me anything, but the smell of her pancakes was something hard to forget. I got out of bed, and made my way to the kitchen, surprised to see Carlisle sitting at the table, reading the paper.

"Morning, sweetie." Esme greeted as she flipped one of the pancakes.

"Morning." I sighed, sitting down. "What are you doing home, Uncle Carlisle? I thought you worked?"

"I do." He nodded. "But, I called off so I could spend the day with you."

"You didn't have to do that."

"Emmett, you come out of nowhere back into our lives...underweight and obviously sick." He reminded me. "I needed to take the day off."

"It's a good thing." Esme smiled. "He never takes days off."

"It's true." He agreed, taking her hand and kissing it. "I was looking online, and found that you can take classes online for Seattle University. I know you haven't been in school for a while, but I thought taking these classes would help you get on your feet again."

"I don't know." I shrugged as Esme placed the pancakes in front of me. "You said it yourself...I haven't done anything in six years."

"Exactly, so unless you want to be a waiter at Peter's Diner down the street...I suggest you take these online courses." He told me sternly. "I won't have you continue to wither your life away."

"I'll take a look at them." I said, sinking into my seat before taking a bite of the pancakes. "Aunt Esme...perfecto!"

"Good." She smiled, sitting down on Carlisle's lap. "I remembered how much you liked them when you were little."

"You remembered well." I laughed.

We spent the morning in peaceful silence as I chomped away at about seven pancakes before I was full. Carlisle gave me a pair of his shorts...which needed a belt since I'd become so thin and a t-shirt since the little clothes I had were complete filth. We headed out to Port Angeles so I could get everything I needed. Clothes, toiletries, bedding that I liked, a new phone, and to my surprise a new laptop.

"This is too much." I argued, handing them the laptop back to them. "Thank you, but I can't accept this."

"Think of it as an early birthday present." Esme insisted. "Take it, Em. You're going to need a good computer for school."

"Thank you." I whispered, taking it again. "So much."

"We're family, Emmett." She told me. "Families do these kinds of things for each other."

"Right." I agreed. "Family." I mumbled under my breath as we took the laptop up the the computer.

* * *

A month had passed since I'd arrived in Forks and things had never been better in my life. I began taking the online classes Carlisle had suggest I take, and to my surprise was actually doing very well in them. I had also grown to love my aunt and uncle more than I had before...not just as my aunt and uncle...but my own parents. I felt like a child, relying a others to care for me since I was twenty-four in four days, but they were right.

I was sick. Really sick. I didn't realize how thin I'd gotten until I tried on clothes and my jean size was down to a size six from a size twelve senior year. They brought me into their home without a second thought, and cared for me as they cared for Diego. I had also managed to get a job at the hospital with Carlisle, filing paperwork. It wasn't the most entertaining job, but it gave me something to do, and I earned my own money and didn't have to rely on them for every little thing.

I had also gotten back in touch with Rosalie after a week of being in Forks. She yelled at me for ten minutes about not talking to her for six years and just abandoning her. But, after the yelling was done...she began crying and continually told me she was so happy I was alive. Even I had tears falling by the time we said goodbye.

One of the best things that had come from moving here, was Esme introduced me to one of her coworkers and his wife and little daughter. I was slowly developing a tight bond with him, and I was glad for his friendship.

"When I get back...we're celebrating my friend!" He told me as I left his house the night before he was leaving to get his friend to move her here. "Twenty-four is a big number!"

"Smaller than twenty-six!" I joked, and he slapped me upside the head. "Okay! We'll celebrate!"

"Yeah..I wasn't asking if you wanted to!" He joked.

"My aunt wants to throw a party for me." I told him. "I know, it's corny and I'm a grown man...but you know Esme and she insists on doing the little, silly things."

"Oh, Alice and I will be there." He nodded. "Even got a baby sitter for Melody."

"Damn." I laughed "You're ready to party."

"Hell yeah I am!" We talked for a while longer before he had to go inside and help with the baby. Without Jasper, things were kinda borning for the next three days, but Esme kept me busy with picking things out for the party. I didn't need a party...hell I hadn't had one since my sixteenth eight years ago. But, she was too excited to say no to.

After Jasper got back, he asked me to come and help him unpack his friends things. As I was sticking my head in the truck to see the damage, I heard a small laugh from behind me.

"See anything you like, Bells?" Jasper joked, coming out of the truck with one of the guys. "This is Peter."

"Hi, thanks for helping." Her voice said. I stopped breathing as she talked to Peter. I literally thought she was an angel. After she was done speaking, I knew I had to get my head out of the truck and show myself. My breath hitched when I saw her. Long, wavy brown hair, chocolate eyes, and the body of a model.

"Hi, I'm Emmett." I said, extending his hand.

"Bella." She whispered, taking my hand. Our hands met and they seemed to mold together, like they were meant for each other. "I...I..."

"Bells?" Jasper asked. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She cried as a tear streamed down my face. "I...I gotta go check on the baby." She said and ran back inside.

"I'm gonna go check on her." Jasper told us, running after her.

"Dude...you're drooling. Peter laughed. I snapped back and wiped the drool off my chin.

"Shut up!" I cried, pushing him aside. "Let's start unloading this shit." I said, going to the truck. I looked up and saw her and Jasper walking downstairs, and met her eyes for a minute. I had no idea what had just happened, but I felt something more for a girl that just sex in a long time.

Bella. Her name was Bella. Beautiful.


	5. Your Eyes

**Chapter Five: Your Eyes**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I was officially moved into Alice and Jasper's house and had officially gotten the job at the school. The only thing missing was a personal life. I missed the friends I'd made in Chicago and the family I'd left behind. But, when I saw what a happy baby Aiden was around Alice and Jasper, I knew I'd made the right choice. I still had the nightmares, but I could get more than ten minutes of sleep without waking up in fear.

"Bells, Emmett's birthday is today and his aunt is throwing him a party and you should come." Jasper said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Emmett?" I asked. "Who's...oh. Emmett."

"Yeah." He smiled. "You don't know anyone in town yet so I thought this might be a good way to get the ball rolling."

"Get the ball rolling?" I asked, flicking him in the forehead. "You're such a dork."

"Yes, but a cute dork." Alice laughed as she came into the kitchen with Melody in her arms. "But he's right, Bells. Going to the party might be fun."

"I...I don't know." I sighed. "I think I'll just stay here with the babies."

"Nonsense." Jasper said, slapping his hand on the table. "We already have a baby sitter set up for both of them. You have ran out of excuses...you are going tonight.

"Jasper..."

"Bella...how are you going to bounce back...if you don't have any friends?"

"I have friends."

"Other than Alice and I?" He asked and I only shrugged. "I just want you to have the most normal life you can."

"Okay." I nodded after a long pause. "Okay, I'll go with you."

"Perfect." Alice squealed, clapping her hands together. I spent the rest of the afternoon, sorting things into drawers and picking something out to wear. I was never one for fashion, but I figured this was not a party I could just wear jeans to. Finally, I had settled on a polka dot skirt, and a white button down. I got the things the babysitter would need for Aiden together and headed downstairs.

I stopped in the middle of the stairs, when I saw Alice and Jasper tangled in each other's arms.

"You look beautiful, Alice." He whispered, kissing her forehead. "But, you always do."

"Well thank you, darling." She laughed. "You look pretty good yourself."

"You like? I thought the clothes you laid out on the bed for me would be a good choice." He laughed. I wiped away the tears that had fallen before walking downstairs and greeting them. "Hey."

"Hi." I sighed. "We taking the babies to the sitter or is she coming here?"

"She's coming here." Alice told me. "You okay?"

"What? Yeah, I think I got some dust in my eyes or something." I lied. Soon, the doorbell rang and the sitter was here. We piled up into the car, and headed towards the party. I took a deep breath as Jasper parked on the street and we walked inside. For an adults party, it sure was...bumping. I felt like I was a teenager again going to a sweet sixteen.

"Jasper!" A females voice called. "Alice!"

"Esme!" Jasper called back as a beautiful woman with dark brown hair came hurrying towards us. "Great party. As usual."

"Well, Emmett always has been on the...overdone side." She laughed. "And who's this?"

"Oh, this is Bella." Alice introduced. "She just moved here."

"Well it's nice to meet you, Bella." She smiled. "How's the baby?"

"Wonderful." Alice gushed as they walked away together.

"That was Dr. Platt." Jasper told me as he handed me a glass of punch.

"The...the person I'm going to be seeing?" I asked, nearly choking on my drink. "What?"

"Relax, Bella." Jasper whispered. "She keeps her work at work. She knows you're coming to see her Friday."

"I...I just wasn't expecting that."

"Well, don't worry. Esme is one of the nicest people you will ever meet." Jasper mused. "Get to know her and she'll be like a mother to you. Hell, I work with her and she's more of a mother than a coworker."

"That's...good to know." I gulped, taking another sip of my drinks. Just as Jasper was about to introduce me to some of his other friends, my phone buzzed. I looked at the Caller ID and it was Detective Stanley's number. "I gotta take this."

"Okay." Jasper called as I rushed outside onto a balcony. "Hello?"

"Bella?"

"Yeah, you have the right number."

"I'm sorry to bother you on a Saturday night but, we may have some information about Edward's murder."

"Oh?" I asked dryly, suddenly feeling sick. "What is it?"

"There was a few fingerprints on Edward that night." She explained. "We had to go through all of them...testing yours, his, and anyone in the family he saw that day."

"Yeah?"

"And, there was one finger print that didn't match anyone we tested."

"And that's the killer?"

"We don't know if it was the man who shot him, but he was involved."

"So...we're closer to finding him?"

"Possibly." She sighed. "But, the thing that baffled the Medical Examiner was...their mitochondrial DNA was similar." She explained and I lost all the feeling in my body. Mitochondrial DNA comes from the mother, meaning whoever was with the shooter than night...was Edward's brother.

"They're...they're..." I slurred. "They're...brothers?"

"Half brothers." She corrected. "The man you know to be Edward's father...is not his father at all."

"Can you tell who the half brother's father is?" I asked.

"No." She sighed. "There is no record of a match in the records. I'm sorry." I didn't know how to respond and I just ended up hanging up on the woman. All this time I thought Nathan Masen was Edward's father, when in reality...he had no relation to him at all. I slumped down into a deck chair and just placed my face in my hands, not even knowing how to feel. Soon, the confused feeling turned into anger and I dialed the Masen's number.

"Hello?" Elizabeth answered sweetly. "Hello?"

"Hi, Elizabeth." I said dryly. "You have another son?" I spat at her.

"Oh...god." She cried, and I heard her breath hitch. "Who told you?"

"Detective Stanley." I told her. "Whoever was with the shooter last night...has the same mitochondrial DNA as Edward...and that's something they get from you."

"I...I don't have another son." She told me. "But, Nathan is not Edward's father."

"Did Edward know this?" I seethed. What she did was completely wrong. "Did he?"

"Yes." She whispered. "We told him when he was six and asked why Nathan didn't look like him at all."

"I...I just..." I couldn't even form words at that point, and I ended up just hanging up the phone. I took a few more deep breaths before standing up and attempting to go back inside. I was here to meet knew people, and have fun but my world had just been turned upside down again, and I wasn't sure how long I could pretend. As I walked deeper inside the house, the nausea worsened and I felt my breathing becoming shallow.

"Hey!" A voice boomed as a tall figure walked towards me. "Bella, right?"

"Yeah." I sighed, trying to catch my breath. "Emmett?"

"Thats me." He laughed, pointing to himself. I felt my neck becoming warm and sweaty, and had to hold onto a nearby chair to stand upright. "Hey, you okay?"

"What?" I asked, trying to regain composure. "So, happy birthday."

"Thanks." He smiled as a blonde man came up from behind him and slapped his back so hard I could hear it. "And, thanks for coming."

"Yeah...I...I wouldn't..." I stumbled over my words, trying to catch my breath. I saw the blonde mans face drop from happiness to complete concern. He walked away from Emmett and took my free hand, checking my pulse.

"You're Bella, right?" He asked and I only nodded. "Well, your pulse is fast, but very weak. I'm going to take you into my office to get a closer look, alright?"

"Sure." I whispered. He turned around to say something to Emmett as I pulled myself upright, taking my hand off the chair. The minute I tried standing on my own, I began to fall forward. Everything was all a blur.

"She's in shock!" I heard someone yell. "Someone, call the hospital. Tell them we'll be there soon."

"Bella?" I heard Jasper's voice call as he raced through the crowd. "Bella!" I heard him call before I saw blackness.

* * *

_BOOM!_

_"NO!" Edward's voice yelled as I raced towards him. I got to the top of the steps, and saw someone hovering over him. The man lifted his head, and he was identical to Edward, only a few years younger._

_"Edward?" I asked, rushing over to him as the other man disappeared into the night. "EDWARD!"_

"NO! NO! DON'T TOUCH HIM!"

"Bella!" I heard Jasper yell as I shot up in the bed, and into his arms. "You're okay. Everything is okay."

"He has a brother, Jasper." I sobbed into his t-shirt. "He has...a half brother. Elizabeth had another husband or something and had Edward with him. Nathan isn't his father. It's someone else."

"What?" Was all Jasper could ask. "How do you know this?"

"One of the other guys who was in the house that night...was Edward's half brother. They have the same mom."

"Are you sure..."

"Elizabeth confessed Edward wasn't Nathan's son to me last night." I sighed as I calmed down and let go of Edward. "I called her."

"Is that what got you so worked up?" He asked as he rubbed my back. I only nodded, and he just brought me into a closer hug.

"How long have I been out?"

"Not very long." He told me. "It's a good thing Carlisle was there."

"Carlisle?"

"Emmett's uncle." He told me. "Esme's husband."

"Oh." I nodded as there was a knock on the door. The same blonde man from the party walked in, looking far less casual and in a white lab coat.

"Good, you're awake." He smiled down at me. "I'm Dr. Cullen."

"Cullen?" I asked. "I thought it was Platt?"

"My wife uses her maiden name with her patients." He told me as he lifted my wrist to take my pulse. "Your pulse has improved greatly. You took quite a spill, how do you feel?"

"Good." I told him honestly. I just wanted to get home, and hold my kid. "Really, I'm fine."

"Well, we're going to watch you overnight, but you should be able to go home tomorrow morning." He told me and then left the room. Jasper stayed up with me through the night because even he knew I would just continue to wake up screaming and in tears. We played cards, watched terrible cable TV, and just talked. He continually reassured me I would be okay and someday, everything would be normal again.

When morning came, she was never so glad to be riding in the car again. We pulled into the house and I ran inside, just wanting to be with Aiden. I walked inside, and was shocked to see Emmett and Esme sitting at the table.

"Bella!" Alice gushed, rushing up to me. "How do you feel?"

"A lot better." I smiled. "Thanks to your uncle."

"Well, if Emmett hadn't been there, you would have hit your head pretty hard."Alice mused as she took a sip of coffee.

"You're the one who caught me?" I asked, looking deep into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Yeah." He laughed. "I wasn't going to let you fall."

* * *

It had been five months since Edward had died, and I was losing hope that they would ever catch the son of a bitch who took him from me. Although my life would never be the same, I was beginning to heal and love the life I'd made for myself in Forks. Alice, Japer and I had recreated the friendship we had in high school, the job I began in October was amazing and the kids were the sweetest things, and Aiden was happy here.

I had also developed a friendship with Esme and her family. Jasper had been right. She kept her work at work, and never brought up what we talked about in our sessions outside of the building. Her husband, Carlisle, also became a friend of mine and he had to be the most compassionate person I'd ever talked to. Then, there was Emmett...who seemed to only get better looking with time. Each time I saw him...he was more muscular than the day before.

I knew I wasn't ready to date yet, and I didn't know when I would be...but I was having fun getting to know him...and sometimes flirting with him. It was harmless, and nothing would come out of it but it was fun while it lasted.

But, not even Jasper could take away the pain that Christmas brought on. This was supposed to be our first Christmas with our son, and he wasn't there. We had so many plans...dreams for his first Christmas and they were taken from us in the blink of an eye. And, each day that went by was another day that Aiden didn't have a father. As he grew up, the day would come where I would have to explain what happened to Edward and that his father was never coming home.

"This is for you, Bells." Alice smiled as she handed me a small box. I carefully unwrapped it, and the tears came immediately. Since he was killed, I'd put away all the pictures I had of him, and us together...knowing when I saw it I would only cry. But, Esme was continually telling me that it wasn't the right way to deal with it and I needed to put those pictures up for Aiden's sake.

"I know that you don't really want pictures of him out...and you don't have to put that up right away..."

"It's perfect, Alice." I said, gently placing my fingertips over the glass of the frame. "Really. Thank you."

"You're welcome." She smiled, going back to helping Melody open her presents. I looked down at Aiden who was in his seat, chewing at the paper and gently took it out of his hands. I bent down, and put the frame in front of his face.

"This is your daddy, Aiden." I whispered in his ears. His tiny hands reached out in front of him and touched the glass before turning to look at Jasper who was rustling the wrapping paper. "He loves you very, very much."

"Very much."I heard a familiar voice say, but when I looked up...no one was there."

"You okay, Bella?" Jasper asked when he saw my confused face.

"Yeah...I thought I heard..." I began to say...but then I realized it was only in my head. "Nothing. Never mind."

"Okay." He smiled back at me. "Next time thought, I think a roll of wrapping paper will suffice for Aiden."

"Probably." I laughed, taking another piece out of his hands. "You really like it, don't ya?" I asked and he only erupted into giggles.

Christmas seemed to pass more slowly with Edward gone, and I was actually relieved to go to bed that night. The next morning, I woke up sleepy and groggy but I knew I had to get up and live the day. I dressed, fed Aiden and brought him into the living room where the three of them were watching Baby Einstein.

"Hey, I'm gonna go out." I said, causing them to gasp. "Can you watch him for a few hours?"

"Sure," Alice smiled. "Where you going?"

"Edward and I were planning to see a movie together...and...I have to go for him." I said, causing them to grow giddy. "I'll be back in a few hours."

"Drive safe!" Jasper cautioned. I jumped in my car, took a deep breath, and started it. The drive to Port Angeles wasn't very long, and I'd made good time since it was the day after Christmas. I bought my ticket, and headed into the movie theater, choosing mine and Edward's favorite seats in the back middle.

"Bella?" I heard a familiar voice ask and I shot my head up from my phone, and smiled up at Emmett.

"Emmett?" I asked, surprised he'd want to see a movie like this. "What are you doing here?"

"Les Mis was one of my mom's favorite musicals." He said, trying to hide his sadness. "I thought I'd come and see why."

"It's supposed to be one of the best musicals of all time." I mused as he sat down next to me. "It was Edward's favorite...one of the reasons he got into composing."

"He ever compose a musical?"

"No." I shook my head. "But, it was one of things he'd planned on doing after...after Aiden was born."

Soon enough, the lights began to dim and the screen turned on. We endured ten minutes of commercials before the loud music of the movie came on. I smiled as they focused in on a shit yard, and brought my knees up to my chest in excitement. I didn't know this musical like Edward had, but I knew enough and was captivated when he showed me bits and pieces of the tenth anniversary concert.

_Look down and see the beggars at your feet_  
_Look down and show some mercy if you can_

I was captivated from the first note they sung, and so was Emmett. I glanced over and his hand was over his chin, looking like he was concentrating hard. When I Dreamed a Dream began to play, I clenched my fists and tried to hold back tears. This was the first song Edward had me listen to, and I knew that if I was with Edward, my dream would always be coming true.

_I dreamed a dream in time gone by_  
_When hope was high_  
_And life worth living_  
_I dreamed that love would never die_  
_I dreamed that God would be forgiving_

I went to grab a tissue out of my purse, but Emmett held me back, handing me a tissue. I looked at him, and he just seemed to understand what I was feeling. He gave me a soft smile as I took the tissue from him, and wiped my eyes. I tried pulling my hands out of his, but he wouldn't give up. I looked over at him again, and he was just starring at the screen, pretending he didn't see me looking at him.

_Now life has killed the dream I dreamed._

Emmett squeezed my hand tighter as the last note was sung, and once the moment had past, let go of my hand. The movie passed by the same, there would be sad scenes, I'd cry like a baby, and Emmett would provide me with tissues and hold my hand as I cried it out. When it was finally done, I clapped my hands in awe, knowing exactly why Edward loved it so much.

"Wow." I heard Emmett sigh as he sat up straight. "That was...fucking depressing."

"Yeah." I laughed, wiping my face one last time. "But...now I know why Edward loved it so much."

"Would...would you like to go get something to eat?" He asked as I threw away my popcorn and was headed outside.

"Oh...I...I should get back to Aiden." I sighed. Half telling the truth, half lying.

"He's with Jasper and Alice." He reminded me. "He'll be fine for another hour or so."

"Sure." I finally sighed, knowing he was right. "Where to?"

"There's a great pizza down the street." He offered as I unlocked my car.

I knew I wasn't ready for anything, but this might be exactly what Jasper was telling that I needed. Fun and normalcy.


	6. Been Here Before

**Chapter Six: Been Here Before**

* * *

**Emmett POV**

"Would...would you like to go get something to eat?"I asked as we walked outside from the movie theater.

"Oh...I...I should get back to Aiden." She told me, and I could tell she only didn't want to go out to eat and was using the baby as an excuse,

"He's with Jasper and Alice." I reminded her. "He'll be fine for another hour or so."

"Sure." She finally answered, and I did a victory dance in my head. I knew getting to know Bella was a limited thing since she was still healing. I felt terrible for her. Her fiancee dying just three months before she was due...almost reminded me of the pain I went through when my parents died. "Where to?"

"There's a great pizza down the street." I told her as she got into her car. "Why don't you follow me?"

"Alright, you lead." She smiled getting into her car. I took a few breaths as I walked to my own car and got inside. Thankfully, it was an awkward time of day and the place wasn't crowded. Bella and I were able to pick a seat when we walked inside...something I'd never done before. "How do you know about this place?"

"My aunt and uncle took me here one of the first nights I was in Forks." I told her. "We were here shopping for my things and they took me to dinner here."

"If you don't mind me asking...why are you here living with your aunt and uncle?" She asked as she took a sip of water. "I mean, I don't wanna be rude but...aren't you twenty-four?"

"Yes, I am." I nodded. "My parents died in a fire on the night of my high school graduation."

"Oh."

"Yeah...my aunt and uncle offered to let me go live with them until school started, but...after their funeral I ran. Literally. I ran out of the funeral, grabbed a bag of the things I'd had that weren't in the house when it caught fire...and left. I haven't been back in Tennessee in six years and I haven't actually had a home since then."

"Well, didn't you get the inssurance and everything they left you?"

"Nothing was left in the house." I pointed out. "And, I didn't want the inssurance if the only reason I was getting it at their death."

"How'd you do it?" She asked. "Run away...never look back?"

"It was hard...but I can't still look at my Uncle Carlisle without being reminded of my mother." I sighed. "I just...I was a mixed up kid and got mixed into a really bad lifestyle."

"You weren't like...in a gang or anything?"

"Basically." I sighed. "We didn't kill anyone...until that night."

"That...night?" She asked, and I realized what I'd just done. I'd just told someone what happened that night...something I'd swore I'd never speak of. I looked up and saw her face and it was of pure terror.

"No!" I screeched. "I didn't kill anyone but the 'leader' did. Someone got in his way."

"Creep." She muttered as she looked up at me. Suddenly, those chocolate brown eyes seemed very familiar to me. I squinted my eyes slightly, and tried to remember where I'd seen Bella before. And then...it hit me.

_"What did you just do?" I whispered as I saw the color leave the mans face, and looked up to see a picture with him and a a pregnant girl. "Shit. James, he was about to have a kid." I shrieked as I looked closer at the picture. She didn't look very far along in this picture, but for all I knew this could have been taken four months ago and she was about to have the kid._

"Oh my god." I whispered, scooting my chair back. This was the girl that I'd seen in that picture that night. Edward was the husband who was killed, and Aiden was the son they were about to have. I was building a friendship with the wife of my half brother that James killed. "Shit."

"Emmett?" She asked as she starred at me in confusion. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I lied, standing up and grabbing my coat. "I just...I forgot I have to be somewhere soon."

"Okay, well...bye." She whispered, and she looked hurt. I closed my eyes to savior her look and headed out the door. Of all people to meet and begin to flirt with...it had to be her. I got into my car and sped away towards Forks. I had to get out of here. I couldn't do this anymore. I needed to turn myself in, and everyone who was involved. This guilt had been eating me alive, and it had just won the battle.

As I turned onto the highway, I felt my eyes beginning to sting. I tried wiping them away, and pretend like I was fine. But, I was powerless and ended up making a sharp turn off the road. I slammed on the breaks and just fell apart in my car. This wasn't right. That little boy should have a father, and he didn't because of me. I should have stopped James. I shouldn't have been there in the first place.

After I'd calmed down enough, I turned the car back on and turned onto the highway. The drive back to Forks seemed to take forever, and I bolted upstairs to pack a small bag so I could just leave. I slammed the door to the bedroom I was sleeping in and just began throwing things into a bag. I fell apart again as I was packing, and wished I'd kept better tack of time when I heard the front door closing.

I took a deep breath and tried to sneak downstairs. But, Carlisle was smart and caught me as I was opening the front door.

"Where you going?" He asked, coming up behind me and shutting the door.

"I don't know." I answered honestly.

"So...this is how we're going to do it?" He asked. "You're going to show up at of nowhere...come back into our lives...and disappear again? Do you know what that would do to Esme?"

"I would have called eventually to tell you guys I was safe."

"Eventually?" He almost seethed. "Do you know what having you back in our lives has done for her?"

"No."

"It showed her that you weren't some screw up like everyone was saying you were back in Gatlinburg. It showed her that my sister raised you right and that...that you did care."

"What does she need me to care for?" I asked, turing to face him. "She's got her own kids. Have them show they care."

"Her own kids moved away and barely call anymore, Emmett." He screamed. "You gave her someone to care for."

"She has you."

"It's not the same and you know it!"

"Why does she care so much?" I yelled. "I'm the screwup nephew who just abandoned him the night his parents died! I'm the screwup of this family and you know it!"

"You aren't a screwup!" He tried to tell me. "You've had a rough couple of years but that was to be expected! Emmett, you're changing you life."

"NO! I'M NOT! I'M RUINING LIVES EACH DAY I STAY HERE!" I screamed and he backed away from me. "I'm the reason that poor girl ran to one of the smallest towns of the USA! I'm the reason that little boy doesn't have a father! ME! IT'S MY FAULT!"

"Why? Why would it be your fault?"

"BECAUSE!" I yelled as my back fell onto the wall. "I didn't stop him." I cried, another tear running down my face.

"Stop who?"

"James." I sighed, as my knees gave out and I fell down against the wall.

"Who's James?"

"The man who killed Aiden's father." I cried as Carlisle sat down next to me. "I should have done something. Stood in front of him and James."

"That wouldn't have stopped him and you would have both would have died." He tried to tell me before something clicked in his head. "Wait? Aiden's father? Bella's fiancee that was...that was killed?"

"That's the one."

"Emmett?" He asked sternly. "What did you do?"

I took a deep breath before I began to tell him why exactly I was so thin and sick when I came to Forks. I had to. I didn't care if he called the cops and sold me out...but I couldn't keep this on my chest anymore. He was family and I trusted him to do what he felt was right.

"And, you're sure its the same girl from the picture?" He asked.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Think about it...her fiancee was killed right before she had Aiden. It just adds up."

"Why didn't you come to us before you got into all of this?"

"I didn't want to." I answered honestly. "I didn't really want anyone after mom and dad died. I just wanted to be alone and by the time I had gotten that alone time...I thought it'd be too late."

"You were always welcome here, Em." He whispered. "No matter how much trouble you thought you were in, you could have always come to us."

"I...I just..."

"And, I know Caroline and Max raised you better than this, Emmett."

"Don't bring mom and dad into this."

"What do you expect me to do, Emmett?" He asked. "Pretend I'm okay with this? Pretend that I'm okay with the fact my only nephew...has become some refugee loaner? Em, you're the only thing left of her...and this isn't what she'd want you to be doing."

"You think I don't know that?" I yelled. "I know that if she were here right now...I'd be getting an ear full. But, she's not and if she was...I wouldn't be like this."

"Exactly." He agreed. "Because they raised you to be a better man. A man who owns up to his mistakes."

"I just did."

"You need to confess to Bella." He told me bluntly.

"You want me to tell her I was there when James murdered her fiancee in cold blood...and never looked back and just ran away from the problem I'd helped make?"

"You're twenty-four, Emmett." He said, taking one last sip of his drink and standing up. "You do what you think is right. But..leave Es and I out of it."

I heard his bedroom door shut and I threw my glass up against the wall. He was doing exactly what I didn't need...leaving the situation up to me. I didn't want to go to jail...no matter how much I deserved to. But, the last few months I'd been around Bella, I'd really enjoyed being with her and was beginning to care about her. I couldn't help think that not telling her would be the best thing...that maybe she could just accept and move on from everything that'd happened.

I went to the foyer, picked up my bag and opened the door. But, when I opened the door, I couldn't help but smile when I saw Bella, with her hand in the air, looking like she was about to knock.

"Hi." She smiled. "I don't mean to just barge in, but you...you left this at the pizza place."

"Oh," I said, looking down at the picture of my parents and me for our last Christmas picture before they'd died. I'd forgotten that I was looking at it before going into the movie theater and just put in my pocket for safe keeping. "Thanks."

"No problem." She blushed. "Are..are you okay? You stormed out of the building...and now you're holding a duffle bag looking flustered and drained."

"It's just been...a long afternoon."

"Are you...are you moving?" She asked, almost looking pained. I took one look into her eyes, and completely melted. I couldn't hurt her. I just couldn't. I couldn't tell her the truth, because it would completely destroy her.

"No, I was just going to donate some clothes to Good Will." I lied. "Most of the clothes they bought me when I moved here...got really small really fast."

"Oh." She laughed. "You want some company? Jasper and Alice took the babies to see a friend so I am completely babyless for the rest of the day."

"You know what... I'll do this tomorrow." I said, putting the bag back inside. "And, since we didn't get to finish out lunch...can I buy you dinner?"

"Sure." She blushed.

* * *

The next morning was tense. Carlisle hadn't told Esme what we'd talked about, but he also refused to speak or look at me the entire morning. I spent the rest of the day, trying to concentrate on school, but finally decided to give up and go out for coffee. Just as I was paying, I heard Bella's voice behind me.

"Well, it looks like we can't get away from each other." She laughed.

"Hey, Bella." I smiled, looking down at Aiden who was smiling broadly. From the picture's I'd seen that night...he was already starting to look like his father. "What are you doing here?"

"It's cold and I was hoping to get some grading done here." She laughed as the waitress handed her her drink. "What did you say I owed?"

"Go." I offered, swatting away her hand. "I got this one."

"Thank you." She whispered, grabbing her cup and walking over to a table near the fire. Unfortunately for her, we couldn't shut up and she got nothing done. "You did not!"

"I did." I told her, hardly unable to contain my laughed. "I lost a bet against Rosalie and stripped out of my uniform and streaked down the field at halftime."

"I hope someone got that on tape."

"They did...but then my parents made a whole big thing out of it and made everyone delete the videos."

"Damn." She sighed. "I need a good laugh."

"Trust me...it wasn't that funny. It was fucking freezing and my ass was bright red by the time I got back to the locker room."

"I can only imagine." She smiled, before turning back to Aiden. My phone rang not long after and I pressed the 'SEND' button.

"Hello?" I asked since I didn't recognize the number. "Hello?"

"Well, hello to you too." A deep, threatening voice greeted. "How have you been?"

"What do you want?" I asked after I'd excused myself and went outside.

"Oh...nothing." He sighed, but I knew he was lying. "You left, Emmett."

"You told me to get out." I reminded him. "I did what I was told."

"But...you know I don't like it when people listen to me." He laughed. "It creates...problems."

"Well, I don't want anything to do with you." I told him, trying to hide my fear.

"You will...when you hear where I am." I closed my eyes and prayed to God he wasn't going to say Forks. I had enough on my mind and I didn't need him lurking around. "You know, you're old neighbors are very nice."

"You need to leave wherever you are." I told him. "Now."

"You don't call the shot's...new guy."

"No!" I heard Mrs. Hale's voice scream in the back round. "Don't touch him!"

"What are you doing?" I asked, taking a big gulp. "Please, leave them alone."

"No." He told me. "I don't do favors for people who just...leave Emmett."

"I'll do anything." I said before I heard a gunshot ringing in the back round. "No."

"This is punishment, new guy." He laughed. "And I'm going to continue punishing you until you show your face to me again. You don't just leave." He threatened and hung up the phone. I leaned up against the wall and just tried to get my breathing under control again. The Hale's were family to me, and I couldn't even blink without seeing Rosalie's dead body on the floor.

"Hey, we're gonna get going." I heard Bella say. "Aiden's getting cranky and it's time for a N.A.P. You okay?"

"Yeah." I lied. "You gonna be okay to get home?"

"Sure." She smiled. "I have Jasper's truck today."

"Okay. I'll see you later." I said as she walked towards the parking lot. I drove home with blurry vision. I didn't want to go back...but I couldn't let the people I love die because of me. I pulled into my driveway and was confused to see a navy blue Honda in the driveway. I got out and carefully opened the door, grabbing the umbrella Esme keeps at the door. I walked into the living room, and breathed relief when I saw Rosalie's blond hair.

"Rosalie?" I asked, dropping the umbrella and rushing over to her when I saw the tears on her face. "Rosalie, oh my god. You're alive."

"They're dead, Emmett." She cried as she began to pant. "Someone killed them."

"Who them?" I asked as I sat down next to her. "Rosalie, what happened?"

"I was on my way here and your aunt let me in before she left for work and just before you got home...I got a call from the cops telling me there had been shots coming from my house...and when they got there the people were gone...but they were all dead."

"All?" I asked as she cried on my shoulder.

"My mom, dad...sister's." She cried even harder. "They're all gone, Emmett."

"Shhh." I soothed, streaking her hair. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

"Never again." I promised, kissing the top of her head.

Once I got out of James's car that night...I thought I would never have to deal with them again. But now, they really would kill everyone I loved to get me back.


	7. The World is Too Big

**Chapter Seven: The World is Too Big**

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Where have you been?" Alice asked as I entered the house after my coffee outing with Emmett that afternoon. "Emmett again?"

"We ran into each other." I shrugged, putting Aiden in his bouncy seat. "No big deal."

"Just...ran into each other?" She laughed. "Like you two just ran into each other yesterday at the movies?"

"What are you getting at, Alice?"

"All I'm saying...it's a bit odd you guys just...keep running into each other." She winked.

"It's not like that, Alice." I whispered, sitting down on the couch. "I'm not ready for that yet. To be with another guy...to...get that feeling."

"I know." She whispered. "But, you will be. Someday...and Emmett wouldn't be a bad choice."

"I don't know if I'll ever be ready, Alice." I told her honestly. I wished so bad that I could begin to even think about dating, but I couldn't. No matter how hard I pushed myself to. I didn't want to be alone forever, but losing Edward the way I did...killed something inside of me. I was only human, and humans flirt...but I didn't know if I'd ever be able to get past the flirting stage.

"Bella,"

"No." I stopped her. "I don't know if I'm ever going to be ready for another guy."

"Bella, life will go on."

"Yes." I agreed. "And, Aiden will grow up and time will go by. But, I don't think time is going to...get that picture out of my head, Alice."

"What picture?" She asked, sitting down next to me.

"The picture...of Edward lying on the ground...covered in blood." I cried. "The picture of Edward lying lifelessly and pale on the cold tile of our hallway...in a puddle of blood. The picture of the look on the doctors face when he finally died in the ER that night. Those pictures."

"Bella, time heals all wounds."

"Maybe." I agreed. "But, I don't think they erase memories and those are going to haunt me forever." I walked upstairs and left Aiden with Alice, just needing time to myself to think. I took a deep breath and got the cardboard box out of the back of the closet. I placed it on my bed, and opened it carefully. I pulled out the teddy bear he'd won me on our first date, a movie ticket to the first movie we'd seen together, an engagement announcement...and my ring.

I carefully slid the ring onto my left finger and began to cry. I didn't want to have to heal. I didn't want the option of someday being with Emmett. I just wanted Edward here so we could get married. It wasn't fair. The more time that passed, the more I lost hope we'd never find the people who killed him. Edward wold never get justice and that killed me.

* * *

"Hi, Bella." Dr. Platt greeted after I'd just shone up on her doorstep. "You okay?"

"No." I sobbed. "And...I know this is your day off and we're supposed to meet Wednesday...but..."

"It isn't a problem." She smiled, opening the door and letting me inside. "We can go into my office." She offered and I only nodded. I followed her upstairs into a smaller room in the house, but it was still pretty roomy. She gently closed the door and sat down in a big leather chair in front of me.

"So, what's going on, Bells?" She asked as nicely as she could.

"I don't wanna be alone forever." I sobbed. "But I don't know if I'm ever going to be ready to move on."

"Why do you feel that way?"

"Because, the way Edward died is going to haunt me forever. Seeing him lying dead on the ground killed something inside of me and I don't know if I'm ever going to move past that."

"Bella, losing someone the way you lost Edward, does something to you." She said in almost a whisper. "You know that no matter how many people you date, Edward will have always been murdered."

"Exactly."

"But, you can't let that get in your way of happiness, Bella." She soothed. "You have to find the will to revive whatever died inside of you that night. You can't live in the past."

"But, I don't want to forget."

"Moving on...doesn't mean forgetting. Moving on with your life means you're strong. You grieved the loss of a loved one, but you are brave enough to put yourself out there again. You will never ever forget Edward. He was your fiancee, Aiden's father. He's always going to be with you. Be strong, Bella. Choose to be strong."

"That's a lot easier said than done."

"Yes." She agreed. "But it isn't impossible. Don't put up this wall that will be impossible to break down. You said it yourself, you don't want to be alone for the rest of your life and that little boy is going to need a father figure in his life to teach him all the things you can't. It is going to take time for you to build up that strength, but I believe in you, Bella. I believe that you can grieve, and somehow...find a way to be happy again."

"What if I can't?" I asked. "Find that strength?"

"Than it was your choice to be weak." She shrugged. "Imagine Edward, Bella. If he truly loved you, he'd want you to be happy. He'd want you to be strong for his son."

"I know." I nodded. "But, what if I don't want to be strong? What if I chose to be weak."

"Than it was your choice." She said gently. "But, will you be happy if you live your life as a weak person, who didn't fight for what she wanted?"

"I don't know." I whispered as there was a knock on the door. The knob turned, and Emmett stood on the outside with a beautiful blonde girl standing beside him.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were with someone." He whispered as the blonde girl turned into his shoulder and began to sob. "But, I need to talk to you."

"I'll be right out, Em." She said and he closed the door again. "Be brave, Bella. Be strong." After another few minutes, I decided Emmett needed her and decided to leave. I walked with Esme downstairs where Emmett was still coddling the blonde girl. I looked closely at the girl, and saw such despair and sadness in her eyes. She lifted her head off of Emmett's shoulder and I looked even closer.

_Where have I seen those eyes before?_

I asked myself as Esme hugged her tightly. Then, suddenly...it hit me. This girl had the same eyes as Jasper did and even similar facial structure. I stepped back, but ended up backing into an end table, and knocked a vase of flowers over. I cringed at the sound of glass shattering, and then all eyes were on me.

"Sorry," I blushed. "I can clean it up."

"Don't worry about it, Bells." Esme said dryly. "We'll get it later."

"I'll just..be going." I whispered before I bolted from their house. I was opening my car door when I heard the front door slam shut. I looked over at Emmett who threw something against the wooden door, and slumped over on the porch. I fought with myself before finally walking over to him.

"Hi." I whispered and he looked up, his eyes wet and swollen with tears. "What's going on?"

"They're dead, Bella." He cried. "All of them."

"Who?" I asked, sitting next to him.

"The Hale's." He whispered. "Rosalie's family. They lived next door to me since we were born and now they're dead!"

"Oh, Emmett." I whispered as I stroked his back. "I'm so sorry."

"She'll never be the same." He sighed. "She'll never get through this."

"Yes she will." I assured him. "Just...be with her, Emmett."

"I don't even know what to say."

"Sometimes, nothing needs to be said." I told him. "Sometimes the best thing you can do for a person is just be there to hug them."

"Is that what people did for you? After Edward died?"

"No." I sighed. "Because I didn't ask for it, and when people tried I pushed them away. And, if I'd let people it...the experience of his funeral and having Aiden might have been easier."

"They were...they were my family, Bella." He told me. "When both my parents had to work, I'd be at Rosalie's house. She's my best friend and they were second parents to me. And now, Rosalie doesn't have her parents either."

"Why don't you two come over tonight." I offered. "It's my night to cook, and I think it'd be good for you two to be with the people who care about you."

"Rosalie won't go for it."

"Tell her it'll help." I whispered. "I didn't really begin the healing process until I was with Jasper and Alice."

"I'll talk to her." He said, wiping his face. "Is she ever going to be the same?"

"I...I don't know, Emmett." I answered honestly. "I really don't."

A few more hours had passed and I was glad when Emmett texted me, saying Rosalie was in and they'd be over that night. I didn't cook anything fancy, but rather comfort food. Chili, cornbread and apple pie for desert. It was the first real meal I ate after Edward died and it did make me feel good...even if only a little bit.

"Bells!" I heard Alice call after the doorbell rang. "They're here!"

"Be right in!" I called, taking my apron off and walking into the foyer. Both of them looked better than they had this afternoon, and Rosalie even gave a small smile to me. "I'm glad you guys came."

"Well, Emmett says you're an awesome cook." Rosalie laughed as we stepped into the living room. "Thanks for inviting us. I...needed a good distraction."

"Okay, babies are down for a while." Alice said as she came back downstairs. "That should give us...Rosalie?"

"Alice?" Rosalie asked, smiling for the first time since she'd walked inside. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here!" Alice exclaimed as they hugged. "Rosalie and I met during college. She was the TA for one of my professors."

"Yeah, sorry I couldn't come to the wedding. Work and then...it was just a hectic year."

"Don't apologize!" Alice gushed.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Jasper called out as he opened the front door. "The file room got destroyed some..." He began to say before he saw Rosalie sitting on the couch. "How."

"Jasper, this is Rosalie." Alice introduced. "A friend of Emmett's."

"Hi." He said, his eyes big and wide. I looked closer at the two of them, and my eyes opened as well. Rosalie looked exactly like Jasper's mom. "Have...we met before?"

"No." She shook her head. She'd obviously realized the resemblance. "I don't think so."

"You look really..."

"Familiar." She finished his sentence and nodded. I saw her breathing become fast paced as she looked over and saw a picture of Jasper and his family on the walked over and picked it up, looking more closely at it. "This your mom?"

"Yeah." He answered, walking over to her. "That was taken...senior year of college I think."

"She's pretty." Rosalie mused as Emmett came to my side.

"Am I missing something?" He asked and I only laughed.

"They're brother and sister, Em." I answered. "Twins I'm pretty sure."

"Rosalie doesn't have a twin." He shook his head.

"That you know of." I whispered.

"How is this possible?" Jasper asked as he set down the picture. "You and my mother...literally could be twins."

"I don't know how thought." She argued. "I mean, I always thought I looked like my father. There's no way...no. This isn't happening."

"Rosalie...did your parents get divorced when you were little?" He asked as they sat down. I felt so bad for them. They'd always had a sibling...a twin and neither of them had any idea. Jasper spent his entire life thinking he had no one that really understood...not even me. And all of a sudden, this blonde girl comes out of no where and he has a sister. A twin.

"No." She shook her head. "I mean, I don't really look like my mom, but all my siblings look like my father."

"Rosalie." He said sternly. "I...I think you've been lied to your entire life."

"No." She argued. "No, that is not my mother."

"I know this is hard but...it's the truth." He whispered. "I think your father got you after the divorce, mom got me and they both forgot to tell us about each other."

"Is it me...or is this some freaky _Parent Trap_ moment?" Emmett whispered in my ear, causing me to laugh. As horrible as it was, this kind of thing only happened in the movies and it was unraveling right in front of me.

"Oh it's freaky...but I don't think it's exactly a happy moment." Alice said.

"So...I've had this twin all my life?" She asked as she paced. "My father was married before and had twins with another woman? And never told me?"

"I think so." Jasper whispered. "I mean, mom told me Greg wasn't my dad and that they'd gotten divorced when I was just a few months old, but she never mentioned having another kid."

"At least you got to know he wasn't your father." She cried, rushing over to Emmett. "This is too much."

"I know." He agreed. "It's a lot."

"The sad part is...I can't even call to ask!" She cried into his shoulder. "Because that fucking creep killed them."

"Wait." Jasper called. "What?"

Rosalie closed her eyes in despair and the went on to tell Jasper that her family had been murdered in their own home. That someone had no heart, and killed four innocent people. Jasper lost it when she told him the story, and was hyperventilating as he sat down on the couch. Then, his face turned red with anger and stormed upstairs.

"Hi." I heard him yell as he raced downstairs again. "I have a twin sister?"

The four of us walked into the kitchen to give him some privacy, but he held Rosalie back.

"I can't believe this." Alice said as she poured us coffee since dinner ad gotten cold. "I mean...I've known Jasper since high school and Rosalie and I were close in college. I never even realized the resemblance."

"I only see the resemblance in the eyes." I told her. "You have to look pretty closely."

"But how she looks exactly like Sarah?" Alice asked. "I can't believe I missed it."

"I can't believe I had no idea." Emmett mused. "I've lived next door to them since we were born."

"How could you have known?" I asked. "I mean, it seems like their parents got divorced when they were only a few months old."

"Six to be exact." Jasper barked as they came into the kitchen. "And mom moved the two of us to Chicago when I was two."

"Then...how do you not remember each other at all?" Alice asked.

"Mom moved the two of us out when they filed for divorce." Jasper explained. "We like right outside of Gatlinburg until the divorce was final and the custody had been taken care of."

"How does this even happen?" Emmett asked as we sat around the kitchen table. "How do you not know you have another sibling...let alone your twin?"

"They thought they were doing the best thing that could do." Rosalie shrugged. "They thought by each getting a twin...it'd be easier on us. We wouldn't have to spend Christmas or summer away from one parent, we wouldn't be fought over."

"How do you just willingly let go of your son or daughter?" I asked.

"They didn't want to." Jasper shrugged. "But, they thought it was best. They kept in touch with big news. Sent pictures back and forth constantly. Sent videos of big events...dance recitals...karate matches."

"That doesn't make it right." Emmett snapped. "I just..."

"There isn't anything we can do about it now." Rosalie shrugged. "So...let's just stop talking about it."

* * *

**Two Years Later**

"Happy birthday dear Aiden! Happy Birthday to you!" The group of people cheered as we celebrated Aiden's second birthday.

It had been a rough two years. I was still struggling between my heart and my head. I so wanted to let Emmett in, and be with him...but something inside me continued to tell me not to. That I still needed to be faithful to Edward. But, then Emmett and I would share these moments together. Glances across the room. Hands brushing up against one anothers. I was so scarred that these moments, would turn into something more.

"Happy birthday little man." I cooed at Aiden as he shoved his face with cake. "Do you like your cake?"

"Mmmm! Yummy!" He laughed, smashing some of the cake onto my cheek. I laughed as someone handed me a napkin. "Em!"

"Hey, man." Emmett laughed, ruffling his hair. "He got you good."

"Yeah, he...he doesn't like the C word."

"The...C word?"

"Clean." I laughed, wiping my face. "I get it all?"

"Almost." He said, taking the napkin out of my hand and wiping the spot on my face that I missed. As he was finishing up, I felt our eyes connect and my heart rate pick up speed. "There. Good as new."

"Thanks." I smiled. "So, how was Gatlinburg?" I asked since he'd spent the last week in Tennessee with Rosalie, attempting to close her families estates. It shouldn't have taken this long, but with Jasper all of a sudden in the picture as her mothers son, things became complicated.

"Tiring." He sighed. "I promised I'd never go back there after the fire. I hate it there. Everywhere I go there's a memory that I just don't wanna deal with."

"You can't keep everything locked inside, Em." I whispered. "It isn't good for you."

"Spare me, Bella." He snapped. "When was the last time you took Aiden to Chicago to see your parents or Edwards family?"

"That's different." I tried to defend. "I didn't run away."

"Yes ya did." He spat. "You moved here with Jasper so you could start new, and haven't been back to Chicago since."

"It's hard, Emmett." I cried, putting Aiden down on the ground so he could go find friends. "Edward...was killed there."

"Yeah, well Rosalie's entire family was killed there." He reminded me. "And my parents were burned to death."

"Don't go there." I ordered him. "Don't try and one up me with the pain you've suffered."

"I wasn't trying to!"

"Hey," Rosalie greeted as she came over with Jasper. After their mother came clean about everything that happened with her and their father, everything fell into place with them. With her family gone, Rosalie moved up here to Forks to try and make up for the last twenty-four years of life and build a relationship with Jasper. They both took a trip to Chicago so Rosalie could meet her birth mother, and they both fell apart. There were no more secrets in their lives, and they were thriving with happiness.

"Everything okay?" She asked as Emmett's stare got more and more angry.

"Just fine." He seethed before walking away. I just stood there, fighting off tears and sinking into Jasper's arms.

"Don't let him get to you." Rosalie tried telling me. "He's never even tried to deal with his parents death. He ran away and ended up getting into a lot of trouble and almost ended up dead himself."

"I didn't lose my entire family that night." I said. "But I lost Edward."

"It's okay to feel pain, Bells." Jasper said.

"And Edward was my family."

"I know, Bella." Jasper soothed, bringing me into a hug again.

Just as soon as my feelings came on for Emmett, they disappeared.


	8. Just The Same

**Chapter Eight: Just The Same**

* * *

**Emmett POV**

"Why were you being such a dick to Bella this afternoon?" Rosalie snapped as she stormed into the apartment we shared together. "Her sons second birthday of all days."

"I snapped." I shrugged. "Sometimes it happens."

"Not with Bella." She whispered. "You've been in love with that girl since she told you her name. You don't just _snap_ with Bella."

"Screw off, Rosalie!" I snapped again, throwing my shot glass at the wall. "It's been a rough week!"

"For me too." She agreed. "But you didn't see me snap at the one person who gives a fuck about me!"

"I'll call and apologize later." I whispered, sinking into the couch. "I just...I..."

"Want to push her away."

"What?" I asked. "No, I don't wanna push her away."

"Really?" She asked, crossing her arms to her chest. "Because every time she called, you ignored her and turned your phone off. You just blew up in her face at a two year olds birthday."

"I'm scarred if I get any closer, she'll figure it out." I sighed. I'd confessed to Rosalie after we'd moved into the apartment together. I couldn't take it anymore, and I knew Rosalie would support me...even if what I was doing was wrong. She did. She had never been happy about it, and everyday told me to turn myself in, but she kept her opinions to herself.

"Then why did you let yourself get close to her in the first place?" She asked, sitting next to me. "Em, the longer you hide this from her...the more it's going to hurt both of you when it comes out."

"It will never get out!" I snapped. "It can't!"

"It can, Emmett! You and I both know!"

"No." I shook my head. "I can't do that to her. If I wanted to destroy her I would have already."

"I'm done fighting you on this, Em." She sighed, standing up and grabbing her bag. "But you'd better grow a pair before someone gets hurt."

"Rosalie!" I called as she slammed the door shut. "Fuck!"

I paced around the living room for an hour before grabbing my keys and heading out to my car. I drove the familiar route to her small house. I sat in my car for about twenty minutes before gathering the courage to walk up to her front door.

"I'll get it!" I heard Aiden yell.

"We'll both get it!" I heard Jasper call as Aiden's giggles came over him. The door swung open, and Jasper was standing there, smiling broadly like always. "Hey, man. What's up?"

"Can I talk to Bella, please?" I asked as I twiddled my thumbs together. "It's important."

"Oh...I don't think that's a good idea." He whispered as he put Aiden down. "You really hurt her, Em."

"I know." I whispered. "Which is why I need to talk to her."

"It's okay, Jazz." I heard her say from the kitchen. "Let him in." I sighed as Jasper stepped aside and I walked passed him, but not without feeling the anger radiating off of him. I walked into the kitchen where her back was to me. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to say sorry." I whispered, perching myself on the corner of the table. "I was a pretty big.."

"Dick?" SHe asked, turning towards me. "No problem."

"Okay, you're upset...I get that." I whispered. "But, I'm sorry, Bella. It's just been a rough couple of weeks. Having to go back to Tennessee...it kills something inside of me and Rosalie probably told you that I've never tried to deal with their death and she's right. It's been eight years since I lost my parents and I've never once gone to see someone to talk to...hell I've never even asked Esme to talk and she's family."

"I didn't run away from Chicago, Emmett." She told me. "I came here so I could be with Jasper and so I could start a life where I didn't cry every time I walked into my home. I missed Jasper and Alice, and saw this as a good chance to come here and be with them. My family and Edward's family choose to come out here to spare me...I don't ask them to come."

"I know." I nodded. "I shouldn't have said that."

"No." She snapped. "You shouldn't have. Do you know what it's like...to here your fiancee get shot? To walk downstairs and see him laying in a pool of his own blood?"

"I don't."

"Exactly." She whispered. "I can't imagine what losing both of your parents on the same night would feel like. I can't imagine how it felt to go home after your graduation to find they'd died in a fire. I feel terrible that what was supposed to be such a great night..the best night of your life turned into your worst nightmare."

"Okay, stop, Bella."

"But can you imagine what it feels like...to be seven months pregnant...and to hear your fiancee shot and killed?" She asked, and I only looked away. "Can you imagine what it was like...walking downstairs to see the bastards who'd killed him got away, and to see him lying in a pool of his own blood? Bleeding out."

"No."

"I understand you went through a lot of pain when they died...and when Rosalie's family died it was almost lie you were reliving it. But, don't try and tell me your pain is more or worse than mine."

"I wasn't trying to say that." I argued, even though it was a lie.

"Oh...and also...do you know what its like to be sitting in your fiancee's funeral service five days after he was killed, and go into labor?" She asked. "Because, I do."

"Look, I'm sorry, Bells."

"I think it'd be best if you just left, Emmett." She sighed, turning her back to me. "Now."

"Bella..."

"Go, Emmett." She ordered. I brushed away the tears that had formed in my eyes and slowly backed up. I ignored Alice's calls to me, and just got in my car and drove to the house. I used the key they'd let me keep and just let myself in, and regretted it. I walked in on a family dinner, with Diego and his small family.

"Oh, sorry." I muttered, backing up again and tried to leave. But, again Carlisle was quick and smart and stopped me before I could leave. "I can come back."

"Why?" He asked. "Come on back inside. Sit down. Eat. And enjoy a family dinner."

"This looks like it should be between you and your family."

"You are my family, Em." He whispered. "How long is it going to take you before you figure that out?"

"I don't know." I mumbled as he dragged me into the kitchen and heated a plate for me. He carried it out to the dining room, and put it at the place next to Diego.

"Haven't seen you in a while, Emmett." Diego commented. I just looked at him and snickered before going back to my roast beef. "What?"

"I've been here for two years, Diego." I pointed out. "The only reason you haven't seen me is because you never bothered to come around."

"It's been busy." He whispered. "With Ruby and everything."

"Oh. Yeah. I get it. Have a baby and cut my parents out of my life."

"Emmett." Esme warned. Both of their kids had left Forks with only a short goodbye. But, at least Diego had the decency to actually say goodbye, other than Bree who just left when she was seventeen. I hadn't seen her since my parents funeral after Carlisle went to great lengths to find her and drag her to Tennessee. The three of us never got along, but Diego continued to push that out of his mind and pretend he'd done nothing to me.

"No, Aunt Esme." I smiled at her. "It's all good. Juts talking to my dear, dear cousin."

"Screw you, Emmett." He finally snapped. "At least I wasn't some loaner on the run who came to my parents as a last resort."

"No, your only a trust fund baby who comes to his parents because he feels obligated." I remarked. "I came here because I needed family. You probably come here when you wanna get Ruby off your hands."

"Enough, Emmett." Carlisle told me calmly. I knew that I was done and I just sat back and played with my food some more. Diego and I said nothing for the rest of the night, but just continued to glare at each other. I'd moved here two years ago and he never showed his face. He had a baby a year and a half ago, and if I was in his situation, I'd be wanting my parents to come all the time.

I was glad when he left two hours later, just needing Carlisle and Esme to myself. I slumped down on the couch and Esme brought me my favorite tea. For a while, they just sat with me and let me drink my tea, and didn't pressure me into talking about why I'd been such a dick to Bella, and then my cousins.

"I screwed up with Bella today." I finally sighed, just wanting to get the conversation over with.

"We know." Esme whispered. "We heard your little outburst at Aiden's birthday party."

"I just snapped." I sighed. "I don't know. With all the stuff going on with Rosalie and the rest of the Hale's...it's making me a little on edge."

"That's understandable, Emmett." Carlisle spoke up. "I know it must feel like everything is falling apart."

"Everything IS falling apart, Uncle Carlisle. I was finally in a good spot with Bella, and I just ruined that."

"You pushing her away for a very good reason."

"I don't want to push her away." I admitted. "But, sometimes I think..."

"It'll be easier?" Esme asked, going into her therapist mode.

"Yeah."

"Emmett, the truth is the only thing that is going to rid you of your guilt." She whispered. "You need to make a choice. Take Bella out of your life and tell her the truth, or continue keeping things from her."

"I have to make that choice?" I sighed.

"Yes." They both answered at once.

I knew they were right, but I couldn't. I didn't want to hurt Bella anymore than I already had. I was being selfish. I wanted to keep her all to myself. But, doing so was hurting her more than any words I could say to her.

* * *

"How long you think Bella's gonna give me the cold shoulder?" I asked Jasper as we walked through the park with Aiden and Melody while Alice and Bella were shopping. "I mean, it's been like a month."

"You really hurt her, Em." He sighed as the toddlers ran over to the big grassy field. "She'd be upset if I had something like that. Edward for her is like bringing up the movie theater shooting to the victims families. It just hurts too badly."

"I know that I was wrong and a complete asshole." I said. "But, I'd hoped she'd come around by now."

"She might come around eventually."

"Might?"

"Bella's a really sweet, and forgiving person." He explained. "But, not when it comes to Edward. You'll be lucky if she ever says another word to you."

"Great!" I sighed and just sat back in the bench. We stayed at the park for a while longer until it grew windy and dark, signaling a storm was coming. When we got to the house, both of their cars were there and I smiled, knowing I'd at least be in the same room as Bella again. I carried Aiden inside and he immediately demanded I put him down when he heard Bella's voice.

"Mommy!" He screeched as he jumped into her arms. I stood at the doorway and smiled as I watched them together. But, her smile faded away when she looked up and saw me standing there. "Em and Jasper took us to the park!"

"I know, baby." She smiled, kissing his cheek and letting him down. "Thanks for helping Jasper today."

"It wasn't a problem." I sighed, smiling at her.

"You can cut the act, Emmett." She sneered. "Aiden isn't here."

"What act?"

"The act where you pretend to be all nice and willing to take him to the park."

"It wasn't an act, Bella." I whispered. "I didn't mind helping Jasper out today."

"Whatever." She sighed as she began to walk past me, but I grabbed her arm to stop her. "Emmett."

"Look. I'm so sorry for what I said about Edward." I sighed. "It was wrong and I shouldn't have done it. But it had just been a really bad, long week and I was tired. I snapped. I didn't meat to."

"You've told me this before."

"Yeah, I know." I sighed. "So when will you believe that it's true?" I asked as there was a loud clap of thunder, causing both of us to jump. I heard Melody and Aiden's screams and let Bella go so she could be with him. It began to downpour and I knew that I wasn't going to be able to get home until the storm passed. I sighed as I walked upstairs to see if I could help with anything.

"He seems really sorry, Bella." I heard Alice whisper. "He seems to be a genuine guy who didn't mean to hurt you."

"I don't care, Alice." She sighed. "I was wrong for thinking something could ever happen between us, but now I don't have to deal with that anymore. I don't have to continue to wander what it'd be like to be with Emmett."

"You shouldn't easedrop." I heard Jasper whisper in my ear. "Come on."

"But..." I sighed as he pulled on my sleeve so I'd follow. I followed him downstairs as he carried Melody to the kitchen to give her a drink to calm her down. "Alice isn't coddling her?"

"There are a lot of things she cries for Alice...but thunder...she calls for daddy." He smiled, handing her a juice box. "Look, Em..."

"Spare me, Jazz." I said, sitting down next to Melody. "I shouldn't have been listening."

"That isn't what I was going to say." He stopped. "What I was going to say is you'd better make a move soon or she really will move on from you."

"Oh."

"She really cares about you, Emmett."

"It doesn't seem that way anymore."

"Well, she was looking for a reason to cut you out just like you were looking for a reason to push her away." He explained as he put a bowel of pretzels in front of Melody. "She's afraid falling for someone else is going to tarnish Edward's memory or something. She wants you and has a for a while now."

"I should just...go for it?"

"Well, isn't that what you did in high school?" He laughed.

"Yes." I agreed. "But, that was eight years ago."

"So?" He asked and I just sat back in my chair.

"What do you think I should do Mel?"

"Kiss!" She laughed before another clap of thunder ruined her fun. Jasper took her back upstairs to keep her calm and I went upstairs to get Bella. Jasper was right. If I didn't do anything soon, I'd never do anything. I walked into the room her and Alice were in before and found only Alice was there, rocking Aiden back and forth.

"Where'd Bella go?"

"She went to get Aiden's blanket from the car."

"You let her go out there?" I asked as I ran back downstairs and then outside. "BELLA!" I called as I saw her in the backseat of her car.

"Would you just leave me alone?" She asked as she slammed the car door and began running up the walk. I looked up and saw a tree branch shaking violently and then, heard the crack.

"BELLA!" I called as I ran to push her out of the way of the killer branch that was about to fall on her head. I'd used more force than I thought and ended up pushing her down to the ground. "You okay?"

"Fine." She huffed as she tried to push me off of her. "Emmett, let me go!"

"Bella," I sighed as we locked eyes like we had so many times before. "Please."

"No, why should..." She began to ask before I brought my lips to hers. She fought at first, but soon, she was wrapping her hands around my neck. I slowly caressed her lips with my tongue, and she gladly gave me access. Our tongues intertwined and we both moaned with the contact. It'd been so long since I'd kissed someone I really cared about.

"I HATE TO INTERRUPT!" I heard Jasper call. "BUT THERE IS A HUGE STORM COMING! SO I SUGGEST YOU GET INSIDE BEFORE YOUR A VICTIM!"

"OKAY!" I yelled back as I helped Bella off the ground. We ran back inside, and once the door was closed, we could barely keep our hands off each other.

"Guys!" Alice laughed as Bella through my jacket on the ground. "Let's keep it PG for the night."

"I hate you." Bella laughed as I backed off. She kissed me one final time and walked upstairs to dry off.

"Told ya so." Jasper mocked from the living room after I'd dried off and changed into his clothes.

"I hate you." I laughed, throwing a pillow at him.

"You two can crash here tonight." He offered. "But, really. Keep it PG."

"We will!"

* * *

That night, Bella and I stayed up all night and just talked. We talked through all the issues we'd been having lately, and came to a better understanding of each other. Waking up, and hearing Bella's voice in the kitchen made me feel happier than I had in years. I got up off the couch and followed the smell of fresh coffee.

"It's about time." Alice laughed as she cut up pancakes for Aiden and Melody. "You want some coffee?"

"Please." I sighed, sitting down at the table. "Where's Jasper?"

"There was a big storm in Chicago last night." Bella explained as she handed me a plate. "He's trying to get in touch with his mom and family."

"Okay." Jasper said as he came back into the kitchen. "Yeah, we'll be there to help. Love you too."

"What was that all about?" Alice asked as he sat down next to me. "She okay?"

"She sounded really shaken up." He sighed. "It sounds like they got hit pretty hard."

"You gonna go help out?" I asked.

"Yeah." He whispered. "But, I was wondering if you and Bella could come too? It's a big mess and my brother's all the way in England for his semester overseas."

"What about these little guys?" Bella asked, ruffling Aiden's hair.

"I can see if Esme and Carlisle can watch them for a few days." I offered.

"Alright." She eventually sighed. "If they can watch them then yeah, Ill go with you."

The four of us decided to fly to Chicago to save time and since we didn't have the babies with us, it'd be easier to go through the airport. Jasper kept quiet for the most part. Worrying about his mother. Rosalie decided to tag along since she was his sister, and this storm affected them both. As we neared the Chicago airport, I got a terrible feeling in my stomach that this was just a set up by James. But, I shook it off as Bella's hands touched mine. There really had been a bad storm, and the house probably was a mess.

We got a couple of cabs and headed to the rural neighborhood where the Whitlocks lived. Bella and I stared in shock at how bad the storm really had been. Trees were down. Power lines were down. Deprise was scattered everywhere. We pulled up to the place Jasper grew up and starred in shock. This was the worst house we'd seen all day.

"Oh my god." Jasper cried, running inside. "Mom!"

"Mrs. Whitlock?" Bella called as we followed him inside. I took her hand in mine, and jumped at the thrill shrieks of Rosalie. We followed the screams, and stopped dead in our tracks when we saw her laying dead on the ground, blood surrounding her, and a gunshot wound to the chest.

"MOM!" Jasper cried, pushing past us and kneeling beside her. "No."

"What the hell?" Rosalie cried. "She called just a day ago." I turned around, not wanting to look at her any longer, and found a piece of paper. I walked closer to it, and found _EMMETT_ written on the front.

_I told you I'd kill everyone you or someone else love. This time I went easy on you. Watch your back._

"Fuck." I muttered. This was Jame's work and it was my fault. Yet again. Now both Jasper and Rosalie had no one.

"Where's Peter?" Jasper asked.

"I haven't seen him." Bella said as she opened a closet. "OH MY GOD!" She yelled as a body fell out out.

"Peter?" Jasper asked, running over and turning the body over. "What the hell? Who's doing this?"

Now, it was even more personal. James wasn't going to get what he wanted. He was going to pay for what he's done to everyone he'd murdered.


	9. Change in the Weather

**Chapter Nine: Change in the Weather**

* * *

**Bella POV**

"You about ready?" I heard Emmett ask at the door of my parents house. It was the day of Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock's funeral, and I didn't think I'd ever be ready.

"No." I cried as he came up and hugged me from behind. Jasper's parents were my parents for my entire life. It was unreal that this was the second funeral I'd be attending where the people who died, had been murdered. "How could someone do this? They were the sweetest people ever. I love my parents...but my mother was like a friend to me and my father worked a lot. Jasper's parents were the...real deal."

"I'm so sorry this happened to you." He cried as I hugged him tighter. "I can't imagine what this feels like for you. I lost my parents...but that was all an accident."

"It's Edward all over again." I admitted. "I can't breathe and I feel sick all the time and I...I feel my body."

"Shhhh." He whispered. "It's going to be okay."

"How?" I sobbed. "How is any of this going to be okay? Rosalie just got to know her...her and Jasper were best friends growing up...little Melody is never going to know her now. Nothing about this is ever going to be okay."

"Hey, did you say that when Edward died?" He whispered, sitting me down on my bed. I only nodded before putting my head onto his shoulder. "So, it took some time but things are turning up, aren't they?"

"I guess."

"Bella, you don't even know how far you've really come." He whispered. "When I met you, you were this shy, sad girl all the time. You've come out of your shell."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"I am." He protested. "I'm sure that you've overcome the most difficult obsitical this life is going to give you. You're stronger now, Bella."

"Hey, guys?" Alice asked from the doorway. "We're about ready to go." We sat there for another few seconds before getting up and going down to the car. Rosalie was a wreck. She'd just gotten to know her mother. Her birth mother. And someone had taken that away too. Jasper was even worse. He hadn't gotten out of bed for a week, not even to discuss the funereal. He'd given my mother and I that particular job, and I had no clue what I was doing. I had't even planned Edwards.

"How're you doing?" I asked as I sat in the backseat with him.

"I...I don't know." He whispered, letting a tear fall. I scooted closer to him, and just placed my head on his shoulder, knowing that nothing needed to be said. It didn't take long to arrive at the funeral and Emmett literally had to pull him out of the car.

It was a long day. A lot of people coming in, telling us how sorry they were about Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock. Jasper was in and out of the room, going between the bathroom and here with Rosalie. He hadn't been able to stop throwing up and couldn't hold any food down. Carlisle continued to tell us to be patient with him and the shock would eventually wear off and he'd be fine.

"How are you holding up?" Emmett asked as he came and sat next to me on the front steps, handing me a milkshake. "I drank a lot of these when I lost my folks."

"Thanks." I whispered, taking it from him and taking a sip. "I don't think it's sunk in yet."

"Oh? Why?"

"Because, I don't want it to." I admitted. "If all of this sinks in, then they really are gone. Everything Rosalie did to get to know her was a waste. The things she gave up so she could focus on Jasper. What good was all that for?"

"The good of knowing she was a great mother." He whispered. "I didn't meet her, but seeing Jasper like this shows me she was _the_ mother. The mother that'd do anything and the mother who you blew friends off for just to play a board game."

"We did have a lot of those nights." I remembered. "Just Jasper, Anna, and I. We'd sit down and play Pictionary and LIFE."

"It's the hardest thing." He said. "Losing a parent. You feel this...anger towards them. All you want to do is yell at them for leaving. Break stuff. But then, you feel completely guilty for wanting to be angry at them because it wasn't their fault. They didn't set the fire...or pull the trigger. Sometimes, it's just the dryer setting a dryer sheet on fire. Or scum bag who...wants revenge.

"But then, it's complete sadness as well. You feel this weight on your shoulders...crushing you. Consuming you. You don't know what to do with it. You want to get over it...you want to be able to lift the weight off you shoulder. But, then you feel if you do...you'll never remember them the same way you did. The boulder on my shoulders still hasn't gone away. And it's been eight years since my parents died in the fire."

"So, what it Jasper going to do?" I cried. "He has Melody and Alice...I don't want him slipping into this terrible funk."

"He won't."

"How do you know?"

"Because he has so many people that care about him."

"You did." I pointed out. "You had Rosalie and her family. You had Carlisle and Esme."

"I didn't want their help." He told me. "I pushed and pushed and the only reason they didn't continue to try was because I ran. I ran from the problems I was faced with, Bella. Jasper won't do that."

"How can you be so sure?"

"He's too responsible." He stated. "I was eighteen, Bella. I didn't have a daughter to take care of, I'd just graduated high school. I was in the perfect place to just run. Jasper would never leave Alice, let alone both Alice and Melody."

"You should talk to him."

"I've tried, Bells." He sighed. "He doesn't want to hear anything right now. When people go through this...it's best to just wait and let them come to you. Carlisle and Esme never pushed me to come stay with me, and I felt more at home when I eventually came to Forks."

The day continued to drag on, and we were all thankful when we could go back to my parents house to relax and try to rid our minds of the horrible day. Jasper locked himself in the guest bedroom with Alice and Emmett and I snuggled close to each other on the couch, just listening to the crackle of the fire.

"Why did you decide to run?" I asked as we were both falling asleep. "Why not just...accept the help being offered."

"I was one of the most stubborn kids you'd ever meet, Bella." He sighed. "Hell, I still am. I just...didn't want the help and I let it get the best of me. I got into a bad crowd after leaving."

"How bad?" I asked, sitting up.

"Bad." He whispered. "A gang."

"You were...involved with a gang?"

"Yeah. And, for a while nothing bad happened...I'd help them mug someone to get the money for the food I needed but nothing too bad. No killings."

"That's still not okay, Em." I snapped.

"I know." He whispered. "But I was desperate and stupid."

"What about Carlisle and Esme?"

"I didn't want their help yet!" He told me. "I hadn't hit rock bottom and that's why I went to them in the first place."

"So, how are you here?" I asked, crossing my arms. "Gangs don't normally just let you leave."

"I began getting fed up with their lifestyle. And they got annoyed with me and told me to leave. So I did." He said, taking a deep breath. "And, now they want me back and to get me back...they're killing people."

"What people?" I asked through clenched teeth. "What people, Emmett?"

"Rosalie's family." He cried. "Jasper's mom and step-dad."

"Oh my god." I cried. "You're the reason they were killed?"

"He threatened me. A while ago. When Aiden was a still a baby."

"Two years?" I asked, not wanting to comprehend what he was saying. "You knew he killed the Hales? You knew he'd continue to kill until he got you back?"

"Yes." He sighed. "But, I didn't know he'd kill Jasper's parents...I never met them."

"You know Jasper and he knew this somehow. He somehow found out Rosalie and Jasper were twins."

"I never wanted this, Bella." He sighed, sitting down again. "But, either I go and get killed. Or the people around me get killed."

"I...I need air." I whispered, grabbing a blanket and going outside. I slumped down on the porch step, crying. I was crying for all the lives lost because Emmett got caught up in the wrong crowd. I cried for Jasper whose life was just completely changed. I cried for Rosalie who had just gotten to know her mother, and now had no one. I cried for Melody who'd never remember her grandparents.

"I could go to him." I heard Emmett's voice. "I could go and surrender...and be killed."

"Well, that doesn't solve a problem, Emmett."

"How? No one you love would run the risk of being killed."

"Yeah, no one but you." I sighed. "You do that and no one looses anyone else...but we lose that. That isn't a solution...that's a crime, Emmett."

"So, what?" He asked, sitting next to me. "We just wait for him to kill more?"

"No, we find a way to beat him."

* * *

Emmett and I fell asleep in each other's arms that night, and groaned at the sound of the alarm clock. Today was the day of their funeral and I was shaking as I got ready that morning. This was as painful as losing my parents would be. But, I had to be strong for Jasper. I couldn't fall apart now.

"It's going to be fine." Emmett whispered in my ear, taking the brush out of my hair and began brushing it for me. "He won't show up. James plays dirty."

"They were parents to me." I cried. "When I got mad at my parents, it was okay because I had them right next door. I could run and crash at their house in 'my' bedroom."

"You had your own room?" He laughed.

"No, it was the guest room but I was their often enough and had stuff in there all the time...it might have well has been." I smiled. "I've been keeping it together for Jasper...but I don't know how much longer I can pretend."

"Don't pretend." He told me. "Just, let it happen. Be there for Jasper, but be there for yourself as well. He'll understand if you can't keep it together."

"Of course he'll understand...he's Jasper."

"Exactly." He whispered. We all piled into the rental car and made our way to the funeral home. Jasper had managed to pull it together somewhat, and he didn't look like he was going to throw up. After waiting inside for people to say one last goodbye, Emmett and I headed outside for some fresh air. We sat down on the front steps together, holding hands and my head on his shoulder, silently sobbing.

"Well, that didn't take long." I heard a familiar voice seethe as they walked up. I looked up to see Elizabeth and the rest of Edward's family coming in. "Glad to see you've found a replacement."

"Elizabeth." Nathan warned. "Let's not cause a scene."

"You're telling me you're okay with this?"

"Mom, it's been two and a half years." Annie whispered. "She's allowed to be happy again."

"Well, I'm glad you've found someone to play house with." She sneered. She stomped inside and the rest followed, giving me apologetic looks for her actions.

"She...seems fun." Emmett gulped as he stood up, and gave me his hand to help me up.

"She really is a nice woman." I sighed. "But, Edward was her baby. It's still hard for her."

"You don't need to defend her, Bella." He whispered. "I could understand it's hard for her, but it's been two years and you aren't a tramp like she's making you out to be."

"I'm not?" I asked, my eyes beginning to burn with tears. "Because, I have a son to raise...and I'm off with you."

"Bella, we aren't on some vacation together." He told me, wrapping his arms around my shoulder. "Hell, we haven't even made it to second base." He laughed, causing even me to laugh. "The other girl was right...you're allowed to be happy."

"That was Annie." I smiled. "His older sister."

"Well, if her older sister thinks it's okay, then so do I."

"Guys, the service is about to begin." Alice told us as she stuck her head out of the door. We both took a deep breath and stood up, walking back inside.

"Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy Kingdom come, thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, the power and the glory. for ever and ever. Amen" And so it began.

The service seemed long. It seemed to drag on forever. Jasper gave the eulogy, but he stopped in tears halfway through and Alice finished for him. It seemed every time my eyes would dry, something would be said and I'd begin to cry again. But, Emmett sat next to me and held my hand tightly and let me cry for the ones I'd lost.

It was dark by the time the wake was over and everyone had left, leaving just the five of us and my parents. My father promised Jasper he'd take care of everything and Jasper could just stay home and be with Melody. He thanked him graciously and called Carlisle telling him we'd be home soon. My parents went upstairs early, the long day had wiped them out.

Emmett and I retired to my old bedroom and sank down into the bed together. I had my head resting on his chest as he lightly stroked my back. As the pattern continued, I realized I hadn't been this close to someone since Edward and I began feeling guilty. I was supposed to marry him and I felt almost as if I were cheating on him.

"What's wrong?" He whispered as I sat up. "Bella, talk to me."

"I feel like I'm cheating." I told him, standing up and pulling my hair up.

"On Edward?"

"Yes." I whispered."I was engaged, Emmett. I feel like I'm not being faithful by being with you."

"Look, Bella." He sighed, scooting towards the edge of the bed. "I'll take you. Anyway I can have you. If we never even get to second base...that's okay. I just...I just want a place in your life."

"I have a son."

"I know."

"I can't let him get hurt." I whispered. "Soon, he's going to be asking where his father is and I'm going to have to explain his father died before he was born. He'll get attached quickly to anyone."

"I know."

"He never even got to see him." I cried. "Edward. He only saw Aiden on the sonogram and we didn't know we were having a boy. We wanted to be surprised."

"He sees him everyday, Bella." Emmett told me gently. "He's looking down on both of you. Smiling."

"Smiling?"

"You're happy, Bella." He told me. "You may have been through a terrible two years, but you're finally happy. You're happy in Forks. With Jasper and Alice. Teaching at the school. You smile a lot more than when I first met you."

"I do?"

"Yes." He nodded, smiling himself. "When I met you...it was like you were...trying not to be happy. Resisting smiling almost. Like...you were afraid if you smiled...you'd be disgracing Edward's memory."

"You...came up with that?" I laughed, since that was what Esme had told me.

"Okay, so I one of your conversations with Esme." He admitted. "I wasn't listening...but I was walking past and she isn't exactly...quiet."

"No...she really isn't." I laughed with him. "I don't know if I can, Emmett."

"Why?"

"Because I wasn't much of a dater or a kind of girl guys wanted to date in high school and the only reason Edward and I met was because one of my students was his cousin."

"You may have met because of that cousin, but you turned that into a relationship."

"After a lot of talking into." I sighed. "It wasn't this instant thing people see in the movies. I was really afraid of getting hurt and he told me for days he wasn't going to hurt me, but he wanted to be with me...and only me."

"As I said, I'll take you anyway I can have you." He whispered, grabbing my hand and pulling me down beside him. "Let's take this slow. Real slow."

"I think we've got the hang of that." I giggled as we laid back down together.

"Let me take you on a date." He said. "Please. Just the two of us."

"Yeah." I finally whispered. "I'd like that."

* * *

The five of us stayed in Chicago for a few more days, but it was to the point where the kids had overstayed their welcome at the Cullen's and we had to get home to them. Jasper had perked up a bit in the days following their burial and was actually able to eat dinner last night and keep it down.

"Home sweet home." I heard Alice whisper as we drove past the Welcome to Forks sign. We pulled into Carlisle and Esme's driveway and I saw Aiden waiting anxiously by the window, standing up on the couch. I saw him mouth 'Mama' and grew giddy with excitement. This past week and a half was the longest I'd ever been away from him.

We got out of the car and both Alice and I raced up to the door, which Esme already had open. Both of them were waiting in the small foyer and jumped into our arms after we bent down to their level. I didn't let Aiden go until I was putting him in his car seat to go back to our house.

"I missed you, kiddo." I whispered as I gave him a bath that night. "Very much."

"I missed you," He began to say, and then threw his arms open as wide as he could. "This much!"

"That's a lot!"

"I know!" He laughed as I pulled him out of the tub and wrapped him in a towel. I got him dressed, read him a story, and sang him his favorite song.

'So darling, darling  
Stand by me, oh stand by me  
Oh stand, stand by me  
Stand by me'

"I love you, mommy." He whispered as he fell asleep.

"I love you, Aiden." I whispered, kissing him on the forehead, and leaving his room after turning on the night light. I took a deep breath and absorbed the comfort of being in my own home, and took in the sweet silence as my two year old slept in the other room. I grabbed a book from my room and plopped down on the couch just as my phone rang.

"Hey." I said softly, not wanting to wake Aiden. "I just put Aiden down."

"Well, then I'll make it quick." He laughed, knowing it was the only peaceful time of day I got. "I was thinking Saturday night. You and me. Port Angeles. Anywhere you'd like."

"Anywhere I'd like?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm not picky." I laughed. "You pick and I'll go. I just want some alone time with you."

"Then alone time you shall receive." He whispered, and I began to actually miss him, even though we'd only been apart for a few hours.

I knew that I'd always love Edward. He was the first real love I had and he was Aiden's father. No one could take that love away. But, I knew that Emmett was going to be the one to help me love again.


	10. Just Wanna Hold You

**Chapter 10: Just Wanna Hold You**

* * *

**Emmett POV**

As I turned the water off in the shower, my stomach began to churn. This was it. This was the date that would define my relationship with Bella. She knew about James, and the bad crowd I'd been in...and even knew that I knew what he was up to. She didn't hold it against me. She told me we'd find the bastard and put him in jail for all the pain he'd cause.

I walked into my room to find Rosalie in my closet and a new outfit on my bed.

"Ummm, hello?" I laughed as she turned around. She'd been holding it together pretty well since we got back from Chicago and I was proud of her. She'd lost too many people because of James.

"Hi." She said, not really paying attention to me.

"I already had an outfit planned." I argued as I pulled a pair of boxers on, dropping my towel. "You didn't have to do this."

"Yes I did." She laughed. "This is a grownup date, Emmett. With grownup people. You aren't taking her to some little diner like you did in high school."

"It was one of the best in town and I could afford it." I defended.

"Yes, it was great. For high school." She pointed out. "This isn't high school anymore."

"You know, I was already nervous about tonight." I huffed. "You didn't have to bring up that I haven't been on a date in...eight years!"

"What?" She asked, sounding surprised.

"Yeah." I shrugged. "I mean, I've slept with girls since then...but just on one night stands."

"You resorted to one night stands?" She asked, almost sounding hurt. Rosalie was my sister, and I promised her I'd always respect girls. No matter what. I'd had two girlfriends in high school, and I lost my virginity to one the night of our junior prom. How cliche. But, regardless, I suddenly felt guilty for all the woman I'd slept with and just left in the morning. I was using them partially for sex, but most of the time if was just a hearted apartment and a warm bed.

"I had a bad couple of years, Rosalie." I shrugged. "I'm sorry."

"What's done is done, I guess." She whispered, shaking her head. "Either way, this is your date with Bella and you're wearing this."

"I guess it isn't too bad." I sighed, looking down at the light blue button up, khaki pants, and grey converse. She left the room so I could change and came back as I was finishing snapping my watch into place.

"That looks good on you." She smiled, looking down at the brown leather watch on my wrist. It was the only thing I'd kept of my father. It was safe in a lockbox at the bank the night of the fire. It had been passed down from McCarty to McCarty, from my great-great-grandpa all the way down to me. I promised my father I'd take care of it, and I was keeping that promise.

"Thanks." I said, giving a soft smile. "How do I look?"

"Ya look good." She laughed as she looked up and down, side to side, making sure nothing was out of place. "Perfect." She smiled as I looked at the clock.

"I'd better get going." I sighed. "I'm picking Bella up from Carlisle and Esme's."

"Where are Jasper and Alice?" She asked, following me out of my room and shutting the door.

"They went to see some Disney on Ice thing with Melody." I shrugged, grabbing my keys from the key rack. "You're sure this looks good?"

"Positive." She smiled, leaning into hug me. "You be good tonight."

"Yes, mom." I laughed, opening the door and heading out. I ran out to my jeep, becoming overly excited. I hadn't even thought about the fact that I hadn't been on a real date since high school, and I had already fallen for Bella. I took a deep breath as I saw her car packed in Carlisle's driveway and parked on the street.

"Hello?" I called as I entered the house. I heard Aiden's squeals and Esme's laughter coming from the kitchen and headed in that direction.

"EM!" Aiden called out, kicking to get out of Carlisle's arms and racing towards me. I was becoming quite attached to this little guy, and I tried putting the fact that he was my nephew out of my head.

"Hey, Aiden." I laughed as I picked him up. "I'm gonna take your mommy out tonight."

"Can I come?" He asked as he pressed his small hand to my face.

"No, Aiden." Esme said softly. "It's a grownup kind of night."

"But," Carlisle said. "We're going to have an awesome time tonight. Pizza. _Finding Nemo_. And...brownies." He whispered and Aiden's eyes lit up.

"Where is Bella anyway?" I asked, giving him back to Esme.

"Right here." I heard he say from behind me. I turned around and lost my breath. She was always gorgeous but, she was absolutely stunning tonight. It wasn't even anything special that she had on. A black dress, jean jacket, and boots. But, just the way it hugged her curves made me go weak at the knees.

"You look..."

"Pretty!" Aiden finished, getting down from the chair and running to Bella. "Pretty, mommy."

"Thank you, baby." She whispered, kissing him on the cheek. "I'll pick him up in the morning?"

"The room is all ready." Esme beamed as she took Aiden from Bella and walked with us to the door. Bella kissed Aiden one more time before letting Esme close the door so we could get going.

"You know, we won't be home that late." I told her as we pulled onto the road. "You could probably pick him up when you get your car."

"I know, but he'll be asleep by the time we get home and he's kind of a light sleeper." She shrugged. "If I jostle him to take him to take him to the car, he's going to wake up and he'll be very cranky and won't go back to sleep for a while. This ways just easier."

"Sounds good to me."

"So, where are we going?" She asked as we were half way there. "A strip club?"

"Better." I laughed. "I was thinking of taking you to the Landings Art Gallery, and then out to eat."

"Sounds perfect." She smiled as our hands brushed across each other. It was another twenty minute ride before we were sitting in front of the gallery and I took her hand in mine as we walked inside. We paid the small fee and began walking through. Bella 'ooed' and 'awwed' at all the paintings displayed, and I just smiled at her, wandering how I got so lucky.

"Oh, Emmett, look at this one." She whispered and I walked up closer to her. It was a simple, outdoor painting of a small porch, surrounded by pots of pink flowers. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah." I sighed, bringing her hand up to my lips. "It is."

The two of us spent almost two hours walking around the gallery before we made it to the main lobby again. We thanked the woman at the desk and headed out to my car.

"Where next?" She asked as she buckled her seat belt.

"I was thinking we'd get something to eat." I told her as I pulled out of the parking space. "Anywhere you'd like."

"Do they have an Olive Garden?" She asked and I only smiled at her. "What? I've been craving good italian food and it's hard to get out with Aiden...even to an Olive Garden."

"Olive Garden sounds perfect." I whispered, making the turn onto the main road. The place wasn't crowded and we were seated within ten minutes of getting there. Being with Bella was so...easy. There wasn't anymore tension between us, and she'd really just let go and began to really enjoy herself. She was cracking up by the time the breadsticks got to the table.

"Can I ask you something?"She asked softly as she picked at her salad.

"Maybe." I laughed, trying to ease the tension that suddenly formed.

"Why did you run?" She asked, causing me to tense up. "From home after...after the fire?"

"I...it was hard. Everywhere I looked, I was reminded of them. Surely, you get that."

"I do." She nodded. "But, I also accepted my family and friends help when I lost Edward. Their help got me here today."

"Honestly, I didn't want to deal." I explained. "I didn't want the check for their life insurance because that only meant they were gone and I didn't want the money we got from out hour burning down because it was just a reminder I'd lost everything that night, not just my parents.

"I grew up in that house. Everything I was...everything I'd become was in the house that night it burned to the ground. Little League trophies. All my report cards. Every picture I had with them. That was all gone and I didn't want to be reminded of it if I were to move in with Rosalie for a while before college."

"Then, why didn't you want to move to Forks with Esme and Carlisle?"

"It was just another reminder they were gone." I told her. "If I moved in with them, it was only because both my parents had died. It would have been too painful."

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "For everything you've lost. Losing Edward was...it was really hard and having Aiden didn't make it any easier...but I couldn't imagine losing my parents. Both of them at once."

"It's apart of life." I tried to shrug it off.

"Yes, it is." She said, bringing her hand across the table and touching mine. "But, that doesn't make it any easier."

"What does?"

"Nothing." She whispered, taking her hand away and going back to her salad. After that, the conversation lightened and we were laughing again within minutes. We were both completely full by the time we left the place, and I began to feel sad. This first date we'd just shared together had been amazing and I never wanted it to end. I was afraid that this would be it for our romantic life together.

But, when she turned towards me when we reached the car, I saw something spark in her eyes. Love? Lust? Sadness? I wasn't sure. All I was sure about, was that I wanted to kiss her.

So I did.

I leaned into her, slowly, making sure this is what she wanted me to do. But, when she grabbed my collar and pulled me into her, I knew it was what she wanted. Our lips met with this passion that I'd never had before. I was soft, sweet, but it was also passionate and needful. I wrapped my hand around her waist as she wrapped hers around my neck.

We pulled away when we were both gasping for air and she smiled. Really smiled.

"I don't wanna go home." She confessed as she hugged me tightly. "I mean, I love Aiden to death, but I just don't want to go home. Not yet."

"You wanna come back to my place?" I asked and I felt her body tense up. "To watch a movie or something?"

"A movie or something sounds great." She smiled as she let go and turned around to get into the car. There wasn't much traffic on the road and we were able to get to my apartment building in no time. I led upstairs and it was only as I was turning the doorknob that I realized she'd never been here and I prayed that it was clean.

"This seems cozy." She laughed as she walked inside. It was a smaller apartment with only two bedrooms. But, it worked with the budget Rosalie and I had and we were comfortable here. Thankfully, Rosalie had also cleaned up and I sighed relieved when I saw this.

"Okay, so we have..." I said, moving towards the cabinet we kept the movies in. "_The Godfather..._all of them_...The Dark Knight, Fight Club, Casablanca, Back to the Future_..."

"Back to the Future sounds perfect." She said, smiling at me.

"Good choice." I said, standing up and moving towards the DVD player.

"So, do you have anything that isn't action related?"

"Yes...but they're in Rosalie's room." I sighed. "She doesn't want me messing with her movies."

"And why would you do that?"

"Because, one time we got into a really big fight about what movie to watch and...I...I walked up to her and broke the tape in two." I said, feeling my cheeks turn red.

"You did not!"

"Yeah, he really did." Rosalie said as she came out of her room. " It was one of my favorites too."

"What was it?"

"_When Harry Met Sally_." She said, sticking her tongue out at me. "And then, he wouldn't pay for a new one."

"I didn't have money!" I defended. "And my parents weren't just going to give me the money to replace something that shouldn't have to be replaced."

"How old were you?" Bella asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Eleven?" I guessed.

"Yeah, around that age."

"Well, all boys are terrible at that age." Bella laughed as the menu came onto the screen. "You gonna watch it with us, Rosalie?"

"No, I'm going to retreat to my room for the night." She said, winking at me.

* * *

I opened my eyes and was blinded to the sun shining through the window. I looked around, bleary eyed, and finally noticed Bella's head still lying on my shoulder. I smiled down at her and softly shook her until her eyes pried open.

"What the?" She asked, sitting up. "Did we fall asleep?"

"Looks like it." I laughed, rubbing my eyes.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Just after nine." I said after looking at my phone. "Do you need a ride to Esme's?"

"That'd be great." She smiled. "But, can we eat first? I'm starved."

"Sure." I nodded. "But, neither of us actually cook very often...we only have granola bars and cereal."

"Do you have eggs?"

"Yes."

"Bread?"

"Yep."

"Milk?"

"Yeah."

"Syrup?"

"A little."

"Great." She smiled. "Then we can have french toast."

"You don't have to."

"No." She sighed. "But, I want to. Rosalie still here?"

"She should be. Rosalie?" I called. I heard a bang from behind her door, indicating she threw one of her shoes at it to shut me up. "She's here."

"Will she want any?"

"Probably not." I sighed as we moved to the kitchen. "She doesn't really eat breakfast."

Bella and I spent the next twenty minutes, dipping bread into eggs and cooking the bread. We sat down and shared another meal together, and I was said when I took my last bite of food. I felt like the date had just started and I didn't want it to end.

"I wish this didn't have to end." She whispered. "I love my son, but dating would be a lot easier without a two year old to take care of."

"Dating...is never easier." I joked as I stood up and grabbed her plate, taking it to the sink. She followed and stood next to me as I ran water over the sticky plates. "At least, not for me."

"Me either." She said as I turned the water up too high, causing it to spray everywhere, including all over Bella. "Well then."

"Sorry." I said sheepishly. She smiled at me as she grabbed the hose, and turned the water on. She pointed the hose at me, and her smile grew devious. "Don't you dare!"

"Too late!" She laughed, turning the hose on, completely soaking me.

"That's it!" I yelled, picking her up and throwing her over my shoulder. "You're going to pay."

"Emmett!" She called as I turned into the bathroom. "Emmett, what are you doing?" She asked as I unhooked the shower head and pointed it at her.

"This!" I laughed, turning the shower on and spraying her, soaking her through her clothes. "Whoops."

"Yeah?" She asked, taking the shower head from me. "Well, how do you like this?"

"Like what?" I asked before she turned the water on, soaking me even more. I smiled at the sound of her laughter, and looked at her, her beautiful smile shining. I turned around, turing the water off and turned back to her. She was still laughing, and I grabbed her hips.

"Emmett?" She asked as I pulled her close to me. Her smile quickly faded, but the excitement in her eyes did not. I slowly leaned into her, bringing my lips closer to hers. Suddenly, she grabbed the collar of my shirt, again, and pulled me to her. Our lips met with great passion and I pulled her impossibly closer.

My hands roamed down her body, and lifted her into my arms, her legs wrapping around my waist. She began moving her body as I pushed her against the far wall of the bathroom. Our lips parted when we were both out of breath, but my lips immediately moved to her neck, causing her breath to hitch.

"Ummm, hello?" I heard Rosalie's voice say from the door. Bella and I broke apart and I set her back on her feet. I turned towards Rosalie who was blushing pink. "What happened in here?"

"Nothing." I sighed. "What do you want?"

"I need to use the bathroom...if you don't mind."

"Fine." I huffed, grabbing Bella's hand and pulling her past Rosalie. I knew the minute Rosalie said anything, the moment had passed and nothing would be happening between Bella and I for a while. We cleaned up the rest of the breakfast mess and I gave her a pair of sweats and a t-shirt to put on.

"Hello?" I called through the house once we'd gotten to Carlisle and Esme's. "Uncle Carlisle?"

"In here!" He called from the kitchen. We walked in, and I could tell Esme was spoiling Aiden. Pancakes, orange juice, and I saw a bag of open chocolate chips on the counter.

"Mommy!" Aiden screeched after he'd swallowed.

"Hey there!" She said happily, going over and picking him up. "What are you eating?"

"Pancakes with chocolate in them!"

"Yummy." Bella cooed, kissing him on the cheek. Aiden finished his breakfast and Bella got him cleaned up and ready to go. "Thanks again for watching him last night and letting him stay."

"It wasn't a problem." Esme whispered. I knew how much it hurt her not to play a big part in Ruby's life as her grandmother, and then both of Bree's kids. Aiden was helping her fill that void. "He's a sweet boy."

"Well, thanks again." She said, picking Aiden up.

"I'll walk you out." I offered, opening the door. I followed her out to her car and waited as she strapped Aiden into his car seat.

"Thanks for last night...and this morning." She whispered after she'd closed his door. "I had an amazing time."

"Me too." I smiled. I leaned into her, and this time it was just a soft, sweet kiss. Passion, but it wasn't overwhelming us. I heard Aiden's squeals and looked passed Bella to see him smiling at us.

"Bye." She smiled, getting into the car.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I heard Carlisle ask. "For either of you?"

"Is what a good idea?" I asked, not turning to face him.

"Getting involved." He said. "You know the truth, Emmett. She doesn't. Someday, this is going to blow up in your face."

"It might not."

"I'm glad you can be optomistic about it." He said. "But, you and I both know the truth always comes out. Truth always wins over lies. Someone is going to get hurt."

"That's the last thing I want." I whispered.

"I know." He sighed. "But, you have to be honest with her."

He was right. Carlisle was right. The truth always won. My mother had taught me that, and ten times out of ten...she was right. Bella was going to get hurt and it would be my fault. But, I was selfish and I couldn't let her go. Not yet. Not ever.


	11. What I'm Feeling

**Chapter Eleven: What I'm Feeling**

* * *

**Bella POV**

"He...he makes me feel alive again." I sighed into the phone later that night. "Mom, I didn't think I'd ever be okay after I lost Edward."

"Sweetie, you don't know how happy I am to hear you say that." She told me. "When you refused to see Aiden after he was born, I was scared for you. I was scared that you'd never bounce back or be happy again."

"I was stupid to not want him." I said, looking into the living room and watched Aiden play with his _Hot Wheels_. "He's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"I know." She whispered. "He always will be."

"You don't think he'll ever resent me?"

"Resent you?"

"For not having Edward or something?" I asked. "I don't want him...resenting me or wanting nothing to do with me because Edward isn't around."

"Bella, when he's older, he'll understand why Edward isn't around."She told me. "There isn't anything you could have done to save him."

"I know." I whispered.

"So, tell me more about this Emmett." She said, changing the subject. "I mean, I knew he's pretty good looking since I saw him at Aiden's birthday this year, but what's he like?"

"He's...well, he's like Edward in a lot of ways...but very different at the same time." I mused. "He's smart, funny, ambitious...and his eyes. Mom, did you see his eyes?"

"I wasn't paying very close attention." She laughed.

"They're blue...like a vibrant blue." I breathed, thinking of his eyes locking with mine. "And, he's a pretty good kisser."

"A good kisser, huh?" She asked. "That's always a plus."

"For sure." I laughed. "When are you guys coming again? I miss you."

"Bella, you just left."

"I know." I sighed. "I still miss you and I know Aiden does too."

"Well, we were thinking Thanksgiving."

"Good. I really want you to meet Emmett...like really meet him and talk to him."

"I'd like that too."

"Mommy?" I heard Aiden's small voice ask from the living room.

"I gotta go, Mom." I said, standing up. "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, kiddo." She said as I hung up. I walked into the living room and saw Aiden huddled in the corner, gripping his hand.

"Aiden?" I asked as I walked closer. "Aiden, sweetie, what are you doing?"

"It hurts." He wined. "Mommy, it hurts."

"What does?" I asked, kneeling beside him and finally seeing the blood gushing from his small hand. I picked him up into my arms, and saw the nail that was sticking out of the ground, his blood all over it. "Oh, Aiden." I sighed, walking over and getting a wet wash cloth, putting it around his cut hand.

"Shhh, mommy is going to get you help." I whispered after he'd began crying from the pain. Even as a baby, Aiden wasn't much of a cryer and I knew he was in a lot of pain. I strapped him into his car seat, and made my way to the hospital. He was hystarically crying by the time I parked the car in the lot and rushed him into the ER.

"Hi, my son cut himself on a nail that was sticking up in our living room." I told the nurse at the desk.

"How old?"

"Two." I said as she handed me papers. I filled them out as quickly as I could and went to hand them to the nurse. "Is it possible to have Dr. Cullen treat him? He's a family friend."

"Sure." The nurse smiled. "Follow me." I picked Aiden up and thankfully, his sobs had died down once the nurse put ice on his hand as I filled forms out. We were taken to a smaller room and sat down on the bed with him in my lap.

"Hello." Carlisle said as he walked inside. Aiden perked up at the sound of his voice, but didn't take his head out of my shoulder. "Aiden, what happened, buddy?"

"Ouchie." He wined.

"He was playing in the corner of the living room and cut his hand on a nail that was sticking up." I explained as Carlisle forced Aiden out of my grip. "I don't know where it came from..I was really careful when checking the room."

"Something might have been pushed out of place, exposing the nail." Carlisle suggested. "My daughter, Bree, cut herself on wood that we hadn't sanded down enough when she was a little older than Aiden."

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked as Carlisle removed the gloves.

"He's going to need stitches, and I'm going to give him antibiotics so it doesn't get infected, but he'll be just fine." We spent the next twenty minutes in the room while Carlisle stitched his hand up. Thankfully, the cut wasn't very deep and it only took five stitches in all. Thankfully, Aiden had calmed down enough and let Carlisle do his job and it didn't take any longer than needed.

"Okay, what did Carlisle say not to do?" I asked after he was all done.

"Play with them." He answered, not taking his eyes off of his hand.

"Right." I laughed, hugging him tightly. "Thanks so much, Carlisle."

"It's my job." He said proudly. "Now, Aiden I'm going to need to see you in seven days so I can take these out. You can just bring him over and avoid this." He offered, turning to me.

"Thanks." I sighed, putting Aiden's coat on. "I appreciate it."

"As I said, just doing my job." He said as he stood up and walked us to the door of the hospital. "I'll get him his antibiotics tonight and drop them off?"

"Sounds good. Say bye, Aiden."

"Bye!" He screeched...he'd clearly forgotten about the pain in his hand. from a few hours ago. The drive home didn't take long and after stopping at _Wendy's_ for a kids meal, Aiden had completely forgotten about the stitches in his hands. The two of us sat at the table that evening, and I was enjoying my time with him a little bit more tonight. I was a complete klutz as a child, and even into my teens and I couldn't imagine what my mother was thinking each time we got into the car. It was a terrifying experience tonight and I never wanted to do this again. Ever.

I wrapped his little hand up in a plastic baggie and put him in the tub for his bath. As usual, the bathroom was soaking wet by the time we were done and by the time we got out, he was complaining about his hand hurting.

"Mommy is going to see what she can do." I said as I finished pulling up his PJ bottoms. "Stay here."

"Okay." He whispered, grabbing his elephant from behind the bars to his crib. I walked into the bathroom and got poured him a small dosage of Children's Tylenol and went back into his room. He gagged and squinted his face, but it went down easily and after swallowing, was already at his bookcase, picking out a story. "This one."

"Aiden, we've read this a hundred times." I huffed when I saw that he'd picked _Five Little Monkeys Jumping on the Bed_.

"Please!" He wined as the doorbell rang. I picked him up off my lap and set him down as I went to answer the door. I was pleasantly surprised when I saw Emmett standing there, a white paper bag in his hands.

"What are you doing here?" I asked after giving him a quick kiss.

"Carlisle told me about what happened to Aiden." He shrugged. "And, I offered to bring you this."

"What?" I asked, taking the bag from him.

"Aiden's antibiotics."

"You only offered so you could see me." I laughed, letting him inside. "But, I'm not complaining."

"EM!" I heard Aiden shout from behind me. I turned to see him, with his smile wide.

"Hey, little guy." Emmett laughed. "How do you feel?"

"I gotta boo-boo today." He said, holding up his hand. "But, Carlisle made it better."

"He always does." Emmett laughed.

"Will you read to me?" He asked after he'd dragged Emmett to his room. "Please?"

"If it's okay with your mom." Emmett said, pointing to me.

"Sure." I whispered, sitting down on the floor in front of the rocking chair. Emmett read Aiden his book, and Aiden was out like a light as I put him into his crib. Emmett left us to have out mommy/son moment, and I was out of the room within minutes. I walked out and smiled when I saw Emmett sitting on the couch, wine glasses and a bottle of wine on the side table.

"I hope you don't mind." He laughed as I sat down next to him.

"Not at all." I sighed as he opened the bottle. "It's been too long since I've had a good glass of wine...at home anyway." I said, remembering the wine he'd bought me last night.

"Well, here is to a speedy recovery for Aiden." He said, clinking our glasses together.

"Here! Here!" I laughed, taking a sip. "Thanks for coming by."

"No problem."

"I mean it, Emmett." I whispered, turing towards him. "I...I forgot what this felt like."

"Like what felt with?"

"This." I said, pointing to us. "Being close with someone. Being able to be honest about everything and not even giving it a second thought."

"Yeah." He seamed to gulp before taking a big sip of his wine.

"Aiden really loves you." I added. "While we were in the ER, he kept asking if you were gonna come and sit with him. And, the look on his face when you showed up. It's like the look...the look a kid gives his dad after coming home from work."

"I'll never be Edward." He whispered.

"No." I sighed. "No one is ever going to replace him as Aiden's father. Aiden will always know who Edward is. But, he can have someone fill that void for him."

"Bella,"

"I know we just started dating, but my son...that little boy in there...loves you to death, Emmett." I told him. "I want him to have someone to throw a baseball with. Or teach him how to use a lawn mower. I need him to have that father figure."

"Are...you...are you asking me?" He asked, and I could see the sweat dripping down his brow.

"Not if you don't want to." I whispered. "But, if you don't plan on...being there for him...please back off."

"Bella,"

"Emmett, I can't have him losing someone else." I told him sternly. "He's the most important person in my life, and I can't have him getting attached to you for you to walk away."

"I don't want him feeling like I'm trying to replace Edward."

"He'll know you aren't." I assured him. "Trust me, he's going to know all about Edward and everything he was. He will know who his father was. But, his father can't teach him how to play baseball."

"Then, I'd be happy to be the baseball coach." He laughed, pulling me into him. Our lips brushed together, before I heard a window breaking and a deathly scream coming from Aiden's room.

"Aiden!" I yelled, jumping up from the couch and racing towards his room. "AIDEN!"

"Mommy!" He yelled as I opened the door and turned on the light. I looked around the room and saw no one but Aiden in there and sighed relief. Tears began streaming down my cheeks as I raced to pick him up.

"Shhh." I tried to sooth as I held him in my arms. "Mommy's here. You're okay."

"He was scary, mommy." He sobbed as I glanced over at Emmett who was pale white.

"Who?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"The monster."

"It's okay, baby." I soothed, rubbing his back. "He won't be coming back."

Aiden didn't sleep for the rest of the night and I held him in my arms until morning came. Finally, as the sun was coming up, he'd fallen asleep and I called he school, telling them I wouldn't be in that day. Emmett did everything he could to find the guy who'd broken in, but there was no trace of him anywhere, and the police hadn't found any fingerprints to show who it was.

As Aiden slept, I packed us both a bag. There was no way I was staying here while this creep was out there and I had already made plans to stay at Jasper and Alice's for a while.

"Mommy!" Aiden called as I was getting his toothpaste from the cabinet.

"I'm in here, darling!" I called. "I'll be right in."

* * *

It had been a month since the break in and the police still didn't have any leads. But, Aiden and I had to move on, and we were moving back into our own house.

Through everything that had happened, my bond with Emmett only grew stronger. He was there with me all night the night the house had been broken into. He was on the phone with me every night for two weeks until I could fall asleep on my own. He was there when I thought a tree branch broke a window, and I thought it was the same guy.

Emmett was there with me.

Tonight, Aiden would spend one last night with the Whitlocks since Emmett would be taking me on our...third date. I got to see him often, but since I had Aiden, it was normally the three of us together. I took one last look at myself before grabbing my bag and going downstairs.

"Mama looks pretty!" Aiden screeched as I came down the steps.

"Thanks, baby." I smiled, ruffling his hair. Him and Melody were already best friends, and Alice was already planning their wedding. "Do I look good?" I asked, turning to Alice.

"Emmett won't be able to...stop complimenting you." Alice laughed when she realized the babies were paying attention to what we were saying.

"Look what I found!" Jasper yelled as he came inside, dragging Emmett by the jacket. "Some weird guy on the street."

"Daddy!" Melody squealed. "That's Em!"

"Is it?" He asked, looking over Emmett. "Humph. I guess it is."

"Let me get my coat." I smiled, after kissing and hugging Aiden goodbye. Today, the two of us were spending the night in Forks and planned on just being together. He took me to the nicest restaurants in town, and then we spent the rest of the night, walking in the park, despite the cold weather.

"Are your parents coming in for Thanksgiving?" He asked after he'd bought us hot chocolate from a local shop.

"Yeah." I smiled, getting excited with it being only a few weeks away. "It would have been too hard to go back. Alice's parents are coming too."

"Sounds fun." He said, nodding his head. I stopped walking, and held back. He wasn't being his normal self tonight.

"Emmett?" I asked and he stopped, turning around. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

"You're a really bad liar."

"I just...I hate the holidays."

"Oh." I whispered, catching up to him. "You know what?"

"What?"

"So do I." I smiled, causing him to ease up. "I never really liked Thanksgiving anyway. You wait all day to stuff your face. What's the point?"

"Well..."

"I know the real reason we celebrate it." I laughed, punching his side. "I personally don't see why we need to eat ten times more than normal. They didn't even have turkey at the first Thanksgiving.

"Seriously?"

"There is no proof there was." I shrugged. "It could have been any large bird."

"Don't tell my aunt." He laughed. "Esme loves her turkey."

"I promise I won't say anything." I laughed as he pulled me into his side. We walked for a bit more before finding a park bench to sit on. I snuggled up to his side and we just gazed at the stars together. With it being such a small town, there were no city lights interfering with the view of the stars.

"Look!" I shouted, standing up and craning my neck more. "A shooting star."

"Wow." He whispered. "Beautiful."

"Yeah." I whispered as our eyes locked. My breathing became heavy as he leaned into me. We'd shared kisses before, but there was something about this kiss. It was slow, tender, but there was plenty of passion. His arms wrapped tightly around my waist as I squeezed his neck so hard, I thought he'd sufficate.

"Emmett?" I asked after I'd pulled away from him.

"Yeah?"

"Can we go back to your place?"

"Sure." He answered, smiling down at me. We weren't far from his apartment building, and it didn't take long before we were walking down the long hallway. This was it. This was what I wanted. He didn't waist anytime unlocking the door, and let me go in first like the real gentleman he was. He gently shut the door, and made sure Rosalie was out.

"All alone." He smiled after he'd checked the apartment. He took two, long steps and his lips were on mine again. He lifted me into his arms and had his lips on my neck as he carried me to his bedroom. He gently laid me down on the bed, and just stood over me for a few seconds before returning his lips to mine.

I moaned in his mouth as he began to ground into me, and I wrapped my legs around his waist to create more friction. He stopped the kiss abruptly and began to leave a trail of kisses down my chin, to my neck, to my chest. His left hand began massaging my breast as the other stayed firmly in my hair, holding on tight.

I reached up for the buttons on his shirt, and began slowly unbuttoning his shirt, taking my time for each one. Once it finally fell open, my breath hitched. I'd seen him shirtless countless times at the pool, but I'd never been this close to him. I raced my fingers over each muscle he had, and he moaned at the sensation.

He grabbed the hem of the shirt I was wearing, and I lifted my arms, showing him it was okay. He slowly slid it up over my head and dropped it to the floor. His lips met mine again as we moved further onto the bed. I maneuvered myself so that I'd be on top, and caught him off guard when I flipped us.

I took the time to look in his beautiful blue eyes before kissing him again. I left a hot trail of kisses down his neck, and down his stomach over each of his abs. My hands roamed his body, and finally stopped at the buckle of his jeans. I took my time, unbuckling his belt, unsnapping the button, and sliding the jeans down his muscular legs. My eyes popped out of my head when I saw what was underneath his boxers, but before I had time to react, he'd flipped us again.

He took his time, reaching behind me and unclasping my bra. He slid the straps off of my shoulders, and it soon met the rest of our clothing on the floor.

"Beautiful." He whispered as he lowered his lips down to my breasts. He gently sucked on each of my nipples to the point I thought I was going to explode with pleasure. When I couldn't handle anymore, he traveled down my stomach and stopped at the button on my jeans. He unbuttoned and unzipped them, and they were discarded, leaving both of us in only our underwear.

"Emmett." I sighed in pleasure as he began grinding on top of me. "Please."

"Whatever you want." He whispered, taking the elastic on my panties and stretching them so they'd slide off my legs, leaving me bare. "This is what you want?" He asked, making sure."

"Yes." I sighed, lifting my feet and pushing his boxers down. His cock sprang free and I couldn't help but staring. Edward wasn't small, and was good in bed...but Emmett...he was huge.

"We'll go slow." He assured me, brushing hair out of my face. He kissed me again to distract me as he slowly and gently pushed into me. My breath caught once he was finally inside, but out of pleasure and not pain.

"Oh..." I panted as he began to thrust into me. He continued to thrust into me sweetly, which was both enough for us. "Emmett."

"Oh...fuck." He whispered as a layer of sweat began to coat both out bodies. "Bella." He moaned as we both neared our climax. Finally, he thrust into me one last time, and I came apart.

"Oh my god!" I moaned as he stilled inside of me and peace came to my mind when I remembered the sweet, sweet, birth control I was on. He fell limp on top of me, both of our breathing heavy and slow. "Oh wow."

"That was..." He sighed as he pulled out of me and rolled over to my side. He pulled me close to him, and began playing with my hair. Once our breathing was normal, he kissed the top of my head and I just looked at me. "Stay with me."

"I can't." I told him sadly. "I have Aiden."

"Let Jasper and Alice take him." He practically begged. I saw the look in his eyes and finally gave in.

"Okay, let me just call them." I said, sitting up and looking for his phone in his jeans since my bag was in the living room.

"Emmett?" Jasper asked.

"No, Bella." I said as I laid back down with him.

"Hey, Bella. What's up?"

"Can you take Aiden for the night?" I asked, and I knew he'd cocked an eyebrow at me. "I'll...tell you guys tomorrow."

"Sure." He answered without a thought. "You two be good."

"We will be." I laughed, pressing the '_END_' button and placing the phone on the nightstand. I fell back into Emmett's grip and sighed in contentment.

I was ready. I was ready to fall in love again. I would always love Edward, no one would take that away. But, I was ready to be with someone again. And I was falling in love with Emmett every moment we spent together.


	12. Light of the Sun

**Chapter Twelve: Light of the Sun**

* * *

**Emmett POV**

I woke up the next morning, and smiled down at Bella, laying in my arms. Being with her, was the best thing that had ever happened to me. She was everything to me, and I never wanted to let her go. I saw as her eyes squeezed tightly, and opened, revealing her beautiful brown eyes.

"Morning." I whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"Morning." She yawned.

"Last night...was the best night I've ever had." I admitted, causing her to blush. "You're everything to me, Bella." I had to tell her. I knew she wasn't quite there, but I could feel something between us. Something I'd never felt before. I didn't care how cheesy I sounded.

"It was a pretty amazing." She sighed, sitting up and letting the sheet fall to her wast. I lifted my hand and began softly stroking her bare back as she sat there. I noticed goosebumps forming all over her body, and they only worsened when I kissed her back. "You're touch is electric."

"Oh?" I joked as she turned to me. "Is that so?"

"Keep going and we'll see what happens." She urged and leaned into kiss her. Our lips met, and I moaned into her mouth. She rolled over on top of me, and smiled down at me. "See, this...this is fire."

"Let's see what else we can do." I smirked as she left a trail of hot kisses down my stomach. I shuttered at her lips on my skin. She began grinding on me, and I felt myself hardening underneath her. "Bella." I moaned as she grabbed my shaft and began slowly pumping it. Then, without warning, she positioned herself and slid down on my cock.

"Fuck." She whispered as she began moving. It hadn't been than long since we'd fallen asleep, but it felt like last nights events happened forever again. It didn't take either of us long before we reached our climax, and she fell on top of my, breathless and sweaty when we were finished.

"Hello?" I heard Rosalie call through the apartment as I was handing Bella a t-shirt of mine. "Emmett?"

"Be right out!" I called, pulling my boxers on. "I was going to ask if you wanted to join me in the shower, but I don't think that's a great idea anymore."

"I don't think we'd get much done if we showered together." She laughed as she grabbed her clothes. We both dressed and prepared for the looks and questions Rosalie would give us when we walked outside. As expected, Rosalie was sitting at the kitchen table with both eyebrows raised. I saw Bella's skin turn a light shade of pink as she avoided all eye contact.

"Moooourning." Rosalie laughed as the coffee pot finished brewing. She stood up and grabbed three mugs, handing both of us a cup. "I'm sure you two are tired after last night."

"Rosalie." I warned as I saw Bella's face drop. "Let. It. Go."

"Okay." She agreed once she saw Bella wipe her eyes. "I'm sorry, Bella. I was just trying to yank his chain...it was nothing about you or anything."

"It's okay, Rosalie." She sighed, taking a sip of her coffee. "Well, I gotta go. Jasper has Aiden." She said as she grabbed her bag and left, slamming the door behind her.

"What is your deal?" I asked Rosalie as I threw my napkin at her. "Bella and I were just getting to a good place where she was able to open up and be herself without feeling guilty about Edward."

"I told her I was just trying to yank on _your_ chain." She defended. "I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well if Bella takes two steps backwards, it's your fault."

"Oh, come on, Emmett. She's a big girl."

"Yeah, and she's fragile."

"How would you know, Emmett?" She asked, standing up. "It's not like you were there that night Edward was killed or anything."

"Get out!"

"It's my apartment too!" She pointed out. I got up and walked into my room to change, not before punching a hole in the wall of the hallway. I stormed out of the apartment and headed to Esme and Carlisle's, just needing air. As I pulled onto their street, I saw a familiar tall figure standing by their mailbox. I gulped as I parked the car and got out. I saw his smirk and my stomach clenched.

"Hello, Emmett." He said as I walked towards him.

"Felix." I greeted, noticing his bandaged hand. "What'd you do to your hand?"

"I tore a tendon in my hand about a month ago." He said. "Broke some glass with it, and it needed surgery."

"I knew you had something to do with it." I whispered, as I realized it had been him who'd broken into Aiden's bedroom last month. I knew all along, but didn't want to worry Bella anymore. "You've done enough to her and her son. Leave them alone."

"I will." He agreed. "If you do what James says."

"And go back?"

"Exactly."

"Go to hell." I spat.

"Have it your way." He laughed. "But, I'd tell the bitch to find a new address." He said and began walking away. I just stood there until I could feel my legs again and then walked inside.

"Emmett?" I heard Esme ask. "You okay, bud?"

"Fine." I gulped as I sat down. Esme, being the mother she was, didn't let this go. Truth be told, I felt terrible. My legs were all wobbly, my heart beat had gone up significantly, and I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Em, you don't look fine." She said, touching my hand. "Sweetie, you're all clammy."

"I always feel clammy."

"Emmett David McCarty." She sighed. "Tell me the damn truth."

"The guy who broke into Aiden's room was one of the guys who was in the 'gang' with me!" I yelled. "He was just here."

"What?" She asked, sitting down next to me. "He didn't touch you, did he? Try to force you to go with him?"

"No." I cried, as I felt tears prickling in my eyes. "But, they're never going to stop. What if he actually succeeds in taking Aiden next time?"

"Did he threaten to?"

"Basically." I whispered. "He said...and I quote...the bitch better find a new address then."

"Emmett, you have to report him."

"I can't!" I cried. "I can't. I'm scared, Aunt Esme. I've never been so scared." I finally admitted. In all the time I'd lived in Forks, and since my parents died, I never admitted to anyone how scarred I really was. I was scarred for my life. Bella's and Aiden's. I was scarred for anyone who I'd ever had contact with.

"The police will help you, not hurt you."

"I can't." I cried again. "I don't wanna...I don't wanna die. Not now."

"Emmett..."

"Not when Bella and I have finally gotten close in our relationship. It's the first time in...eight years that I've actually wanted to live!" I cried and Esme stayed quiet. She just came up behind me and wrapper her hands around my neck, hugging me tightly. I felt wet tears sliding down the back of my neck, from her cheeks as we wept together.

* * *

I avoided Bella the next few days. It was wrong, but then again...everything I did with her was wrong. It was wrong for me to be with her. To be close to Aiden. To even be around her. But, I was alone with her and I was selfish. I wasn't ready to give her up for good.

But, it was a small town and we ran in the same group of friends. We were bond to see each other at some point, and today was that point. Alice was turning twenty-six and we were both invited to help celebrate with her.

"Emmett!" Alice screeched as she opened the door for me. "You came!"

"I wouldn't miss it!" I laughed as she flung her arms around me. "Happy birthday, kid."

"Thanks." She blushed as she accepted the package I gave her. She led me into the living room where Bella and Aiden already sat. Aiden looked up from his _Hot Wheels_, and smiled broadly.

"Em!" He shouted, standing up and pushing past people. He jumped into my arms and clung to my neck tightly.

"Hey, bud." I whispered, hugging him tightly. His attention span was as small as he was, and he soon went back to playing with his cars. Bella and I sat on opposite couches, and ignored each other for the first hour we were there. But, once everyone had arrived and we were sitting around the table...next to each other...we knew we couldn't avoid each other.

"Outside." She demanded as she helped clear the dishes away. I took a deep breath and braced myself for what was about to come. I found my way to the back door and stepped out onto the porch where Bella was already waiting. He back was turned to me, and even then I couldn't breathe.

"Look, I don't know where you stand in all of this." She sighed. "But, I've given everything to you, Emmett. I put myself out there for the first time since Edward was killed, and you won't even take my calls. I don't know what you want from me, but you better tell me or I'm walking out that door.

"I don't...want anything from you." I whispered. "It's just..."

"Be honest with me, Emmett."

"I'm scarred, Bells." I admitted honestly. "I'm afraid I'm not going to be what...what Edward was. That I won't live up to your expectations."

"I don't expect you to be Edward." She whispered as I sat down next to her. "I expect you to be...Emmett. Yourself."

"Right." I mumbled.

"But, as I've said...don't get involved with Aiden if you're going to act like this towards him too. He's been asking for you for a week now."

"You're right." I agreed. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"It better not, Emmett." She scolded.

"Hey, Bells?" I asked after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"What?"

"Are you...do you...do you like your house?" I asked as I avoided her eyes.

"My house?" She asked as I nodded. "Yeah. Aiden and I are pretty comfortable there. Why?"

"I just think...don't you think it's a little small?" I asked. "I mean, it's nice now since he's so little, but what about when he's older?"

"Emmett, I'm not seeing the problem."

"I just think you two might get a little cramped."

"I mean maybe, but there's only two of us." She shrugged. "I think we'll be fine."

"Well, what if I told you that I found a bigger house for the same price?" I asked, and I didn't miss the smile form on her face. "It was a foreclosure. It's pretty cheap."

"Well, first...I'd ask why?"

"I just want you and Aiden to have everything you need."

"We have everything we need in our house now."

"And, because...I love you." I finally admitted, making her eyes bulge out of her head. "And, I don't think you're safe there, Bella."

"Why?"

"Because of the break-in." I told her truthfully. I wanted the two of them out of there before I knew it was Felix who'd broken in. "Whoever it is, knows where you guys live. I think it'd be safe to get out of there."

"I...I never thought about that." She mused, leaning against the counter. "I thought he'd disappeared."

"For now." I whispered, walking closer to her. "I can't have anything happen to you two. Not again."

"Emmett," She whispered, bringing her hand to my face. I looked up to meet her gaze, and my eyes filled with tears without thinking. "You won't lose us. I'll look into moving. I'll stay with Jasper more."

"Promise me you aren't going anywhere." I cried, digging my head into the crook of her neck. "I can't lose you Bella. Ever."

"You won't." She cried, lifting my head to meet her eyes. "You won't." She assured as she leaned closer into me. I took a deep breath as our lips me and pulled her closer to me, never wanting to let her go again. She moaned into my mouth as the kiss deepened, and my hands slid down to her ass, giving it a tight squeeze.

"Oh, god." She moaned as I stepped in between her legs. She tightened her grip on me as I lifted her up into my arms, setting her down on the granite countertop. "Emmett." She moaned into my mouth, and it was then we'd forgotten about being at a birthday party, and in the kitchen of someone else's home. It wasn't until we heard the clearing of someone's throat that we pulled away from each other. We looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"Sorry." She whispered as she buttoned my shirt up again. "We'll be right out."

"There are kids here." Jasper laughed from behind us. "Try and keep it PG." He laughed before we heard him go into the living room.

"Well, this should be a fun rest of the night." I laughed as she hopped off of the counter, straightening her dress up.

"Yes it will be." She agreed, taking my hand and leading me into the living room where Alice was surrounded by gifts.

"Well, thank you everyone for the presents." She laughed after every package had been opened. She reached over to a side table and opened the drawer, pulling out a small package as well. "This is for you, sweetie."

"Me?" Jasper asked, taking the package from her. "It's not my birthday."

"Just, open it." Alice urged. He shrugged as he began unwrapping the box from the paper, and squinted his eyes at what he'd opened. I realized that it was a picture frame, and soon, his eyes had lit up and he let out a scream.

"You're pregnant?" He asked, standing up and pulling her up off the couch. "How far along?"

"Three months." She whispered. "I wanted to be sure before I told you."

"Three months?" He asked. "You sure?"

"I went to the doctor yesterday." She smiled. I grabbed the frame from Jasper's hands since he was too busy kissing Alice and looked at it. It was a two picture from and one held a picture of the three of them, and the other one held a sonagram with '_Baby Whitlock 5-15-13'_

I looked up at Bella who had tears forming in her eyes before she stood up and bolted out the front door. I handed the frame to Rosalie and followed her outside. She was sitting on the steps, her head in her hands and I heard the small sobs escaping from her mouth. I sat down next to her and put my arm around her shoulder, and just held her.

"What's wrong?" I asked once she'd quieted down.

"It's nothing." She lied. "Stupid really."

"Bella,"

"I'm just...not going to have that again." She said.

"Have what?"

"That moment." She said, wiping her cheeks. "At least, not with Edward." She said and I realized she was talking about the moment of telling him she was pregnant.

"That doesn't mean you wont have it again."

"I know." She agreed. "But, as much as I love you, Emmett, I still want Edward back. I want to have that moment with him of telling him that I'm pregnant."

"You...you love me?" I asked in shock. I didn't think she was there yet, and my insides lurched with happiness at those three words.

"Yeah, I do." She smiled as I leaned into kiss her. Once the shock of what she told me was over, she proceeded to tell me how she told Edward about being pregnant.

"We weren't married yet." She smiled, looking up at the sky. "The wedding wasn't for another six months when I told him. He'd come home from work one day, and I was sitting at his piano, trying to 'figure out how to play' something."

"Were you really?"I laughed.

"No, it was just a decoy." She smiled. "I've never really had an interest in playing instruments. Anyway, the song I'd been trying to play was 'You're Having my Baby' by Paul Anka."

"No it was not."

"It was." She laughed. "Anyway, he sat down next to me and began to help me to play. We spent two hours at the piano, even though I wasn't picking up on it at all. I asked him to play it for me all the way through so I could hear it."

"He really had no clue?"

"No." She laughed. "He really just though I wanted to learn it. So, he began playing it and singing along cause he did that with every song he could. He was so into the song he didn't see me reach under the piano bench and pull out a pregnancy test and place it on the music stand."

"And?"

"When he was finished, he looked up at the test and screamed when he saw the two pink lines."

"You were very creative." I laughed, pulling her into me.

"I'm happy for Alice and Jasper." She whispered. "I love Melody and I'm so happy for them to be having another one."

"Bella, it's okay to get upset at things." I whispered, pulling her close to me again. "Even seeing a candle burning sometimes...I get really upset."

"Really?"

"Yeah." I said. "But, I don't let it ruin my day or my week. I take a deep breath and just move on."

"So, I should take a deep breath, go inside and congratulate them?"

"Yes." I laughed.

"You're pretty smart, you know that?" She asked, standing up. "I knew there was a reason I picked you."

"Oh really?" I laughed as I watched her open the door. She stopped and turned towards me with her beautiful smile on her face.

"You comings?" She asked, extending her hand.

"Yeah."

I couldn't end this. Not now. She needed me. I needed her.


	13. In My Dreams

**Chapter Thirteen: In My Dreams**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Waking up that morning had to be the best experience in a while. Emmett's arm was heavily draped over me, his breathing heavy. I smiled as I rolled over to face him, and giggled as he groaned since I'd woken him up.

"Morning sleepy head." I whispered, kissing his cheek. He rolled over onto his back, and dragged me with him. I snuggled into his chest and took in the musky scent of his skin.

"What time is it?" He groaned as he wiped his eyes from sleep. "Because, it doesn't look like the sun is out."

"Blinds you dork." I giggled as I sat up, letting my sheet drop. He seemed to have noticed because I felt his hands stroking my back, giving me goosebumps like always. "Emmett." I sighed as I closed my eyes, unable to think about anything but the feel of his hands on me.

"We have to find some way to wake me up." He said as he pulled me on top of him, his cock making direct contact with my clit.

"Emmett..." I moaned as he began rocking his hips, causing the friction I so desperately needed. "Don't...stop."

"Whatever you want." He growled as he brought his lips to mine, kissing me fiercely.

"Mommy!" I heard Aiden cry from his room. I groaned as Emmett stopped moving his hips, and I rolled off of him, grabbing my robe. I gave him an apologetic look as I opened the door and headed down the hall to Aiden's room.

Emmett had convinced me to move out of the house we were in and into the house he'd found. The only problem, he was persistent and wouldn't let us wait until the new house was ready to leave. He insisted on getting a POD for our things and moving in with him and Rosalie in their apartment. It wasn't perfect, and it was really cramped, but it worked. Emmett was right, that creep knew where we lived and I was more than happy to get out of there.

"Good morning, kiddo." I whispered as I walked into the room Aiden was using. It was small, only big enough for his bed and a chest of drawers. But, he was two...he didn't need much. "Do you want some scrambled eggs for breakfast?"

"Pancakes!" He squealed as he grabbed his stuffed lion from the floor.

"No, you had pancakes yesterday as a treat." I told him, picking him up into my arms. "How about I put some yummy cheddar cheese on your eggs?"

"Orange juice?"

"Yes, you can have some juice." I smiled, kissing him on the cheek. I walked into the kitchen where Rosalie and Emmett were already seated, drinking their coffee already. I put Aiden in his chair and moved to get the eggs from the fridge. "I'm making him scrambled eggs if you guys want any?"

"Thanks, but I'm going for a run this morning." Rosalie said, finishing her coffee and putting her mug in the sink. "I need the relaxation...didn't get much sleep last night."

"Sorry." I whispered, my face turning red.

"No, don't ever apologize for that." She laughed as she walked into her room. I turned to Emmett and he only shrugged.

"Were we really that loud?" I whispered as I beat Aiden's eggs. "I mean...what if Aiden heard?"

"I don't think we were really loud. Rosalie's room is right next door and she isn't exactly a heavy sleeper." He smiled. "Plus, even if Aiden did hear us, he wouldn't know what it was."

"True." I laughed, nudging his side. "You want some?"

"No, I thinking I'm going to go with the trusty Cheerios this morning." He laughed as he sat down next to Aiden. "But, thanks."

"Anytime."

The three of us spent the rest of the morning together before Rosalie came home from her run. Emmett and I both knew she wasn't actually out running, and was out seeing the new guy she'd met, but neither of us pushed her on telling us about him. She obviously wasn't saying anything for a reason.

"How was your run?" Emmett managed to ask without winking or laughing like he usually does.

"Good." She said, taking a bottle of Gaterade from the fridge.

"You've been gone all morning?" He asked.

"It was a long run." She shrugged. "I'm going to go take a shower." She said and neither of us missed her face turning red from embarrassment. I stood and walked into the kitchen, and opened the fridge, ready to make lunch.

"Do you want a sandwich?" I called across the room towards Emmett who was playing _Lego's_ with Aiden. "I'm going to make him a grilled cheese.

"Sure." He called, standing up and walking towards me. I shuddered as I felt his hands creep around my waist as I was cutting the _velveeta_ for Aiden's sandwich.

"I'm not going to get anything done if you keep doing that." I nearly moaned as I noticed my hands shaking.

"So?" He whispered darkly. "We can always eat later."

"Aiden's...Aiden's right there." I pointed out and I heard him sigh as he buried his head into my neck. "Sorry, the problems with dating a single mom."

"Well, there is a thing called friends." He winked as he jumped up to sit on the counter. "How about asking Jasper to take him tonight and we can go out together."

"I can't keep dumping him on Jasper and Alice." I told him as I smeared butter onto the bread. "They have a lot going on right now."

"Then what about my aunt and uncle?" He offered. "Esme absolutely adores him and he hasn't seen them in a while."

"Well," I sighed, looking over at Aiden. Even though we were technically living together, Emmett and I rarely had time to be alone together. With having Aiden all day, and Rosalie being right next door it was hard to have anytime together. "Sure, if they are willing to take him."

"Believe me." He laughed, digging his phone from his pocket. "She'll be willing."

Emmett had been right. Esme had been dying to have Aiden all to herself and gladly took him off our hands. I jumped out of the shower and noticed Rosalie had already gone somewhere. I walked into the room I was sharing with Emmett, and stopped in my tracks. He was standing in only a towel, reading a magazine. I cleared my throat and he looked up and smiled at me.

"Good shower?" He laughed as he walked over to me, grabbing my hips and pulling me close to him. "Hope you left me some hot water."

"Trust me, you won't need it." I told him as I untucked the towel that was wrapped around his waist, letting it fall. I leaned into kiss him and as our lips met, my own towel fell, exposing both of us completely. He picked me up and carried me over to the bed, laying me down gently. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and began grinding against him. I could feel him harden underneath me as he took the time to explore my abdomen.

"Emmett." I moaned as he clasped my nipple between his teeth, gently sucking on it. "Please."

"Please what?" He asked as he ran his hands up and down my thighs. "What, Bella?"

"Please." I moaned again, unable to actually speak. "Fuck me."

"Gladly." He moaned as he thrust into me. I screamed as he slammed into me over and over again. "Jesus, Bella." He growled as we both neared release. His hungry lips found mine and kissed me passionately as he came undone inside of me. He fell limp on top of me, both of us a sweaty mess.

"I guess I didn't really need to shower." I laughed as he rolled off of me.

"Care to join me?" He asked, grabbing both our towels off the floor. We actually did shower while we were in the bathroom and even though we were late, we were able to make our reservation. We spent the time, getting to know each other again, on a more intimate level. I learned about his child and how he had a brother he never met before. And I told him how I nearly lost Jasper in a car accident when we were in eighth grade.

"It was a drunk driver." I sighed. "It was late...they were coming home from a birthday party of a friend. Out of nowhere, and car rammed into the drivers side where Jasper had been."

"Oh wow."

"Yeah, he was out for almost a month." I sighed, trying to stop the tears. "I sat with him everyday he was in the coma. Reading to him. Telling him the latest gossip. I was there when he finally woke up."

"Was...was anything wrong?"

"Thankfully, no." I smiled. "He wasn't able to finish eighth grade at school...he had to do cyber school for three months. But, he was able to come back our freshman year."

"Is that when you met Alice?"

"No, not until sophomore year." I sighed.

We spent the rest of the night talking about lighter subjects and I could barely breathe when the waiter brought our check from laughing so hard. We drove to Carlisle and Esme's place after we were finished and Aiden was already asleep by the time we got there.

"He was a little angel." Esme whispered as I walked into their room to grab him. "Such a sweetie."

"Just like his dad." I smiled, bending down and picking him up. He began to squirm in my arms, but quickly calmed down once he realized it was me. I strapped him into his car seat Emmett kept in his car, and gently closed the door.

"Thanks for watching him." Emmett sighed as he hugged Esme. "We really appreciate it."

"It wasn't a problem." Carlisle smiled. "What time tomorrow?"

"Nine?" I questioned looking at Emmett. It was once again moving day for Aiden and I since we'd be moving into our new home. "Yeah, we wanna get down as soon as we can."

"Nine should be fine." Esme said as Emmett opened the car door for me.

* * *

The sound of our alarm came way too early the next morning. Emmett groaned as he lifted his arm to slam on the alarm clock. But, I knew Aiden was already awake in his room and we had to get up if we wanted to be ready when everyone else got here to help us out.

"Come on!" I urged, throwing the blankets off. "Up!"

"Sun's not shining." He mumbled, throwing a pillow on his face.

"It's Forks. The sun is never shining." I laughed, taking the pillow away form him. "Come on, if you don't get up, I'll hide all the coffee."

"I'm up." He mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. We ate breakfast quickly and finished just as there was a knock at the door. I opened it and Jasper and Alice were there, holding out a box of_ Krispy Kremes_ and _Starbucks_.

"We brought supplies!" Alice laughed, handing me my coffee. Alice was now out of her first trimester and was growing rounder with everyday that I saw her. I let them in and smiled at Jasper and Emmett who were already wrestling. "We didn't come here for playtime."

"Yeah!" I laughed. "Get a grip you two!"

"He started it!" Jasper laughed, pointing his finger at Emmett. I rolled my eyes as I set the coffee they'd given me on the table, and turned towards them.

"So, most of our stuff is in boxes." I said as I led them to the room Emmett and I shared. "Plus, most of it is in the POD we rented, so we gotta haul all that stuff from the POD to the moving truck. Everything is labeled, so Alice...don't pick the things up labeled 'BOOKS'."

"Thanks, mom." She joked, poking my side. "You got any labeled 'PILLOWS'?"

"Yes." I laughed. Carlisle and Esme arrived not long after and we began the slow process of moving. I hated doing this when Aiden and I moved to Forks, and this was the second time in a month that I'd done this. Alice mainly kept Aiden busy while the rest of us lifted and carried things to the truck, but it was the biggest help of all.

Rosalie came home midmorning, looking blissfully happy and completely exhausted. I didn't miss the rise of Emmett's eyebrows as she walked through the living room and into her room.

"Has she said anything to you?" I asked Jasper when I heard the shower turn on. "I mean, does she have a boyfriend?"

"I promised I wouldn't tell." Jasper mumbled, avoiding our eyes.

"So she does have a boy toy." Emmett laughed. "I knew she wasn't going running every morning...she fucking hates running."

"Em, don't push her." I said as I taped a box of Aiden's toys shut. "Let her tell us on her own."

"I will." He sighed. "But, it's been like two months..."

"Everyone I care about seems to end up dead nowadays." I heard Rosalie said from the doorway. "I don't want that to happen to him."

"Rosalie!" Jasper called after her as she slammed her door shut.I didn't miss the glare Jasper gave to Emmett before running after his sister. "Rosalie, please open the door."

"I wasn't trying to be an ass." Emmett defended as we sat on the stoop of the apartment building. "I just wanted her to tell me."

"She wasn't ready to, Emmett."

"I know." I sighed. "But, I'm the one she used to talk to about boys. I was the one she talked to...not Jasper."

"Oh," I nodded, understanding why he was acting this way. "So, you're jealous of Jasper."

"I'm not jealous of him." He lied. "But, I feel like he's taken my place. I'm supposed to be her best friend."

"And you are." I assured him. "But, Jasper is her brother."

"Yeah, the brother she didn't know about for twenty-six years!" And there it was. No matter how much he didn't want to believe it, he was jealous of the relationship Rosalie and Jasper had formed since they'd figured out they were twins. "Okay, so I'm a little jealous."

"It's okay, Emmett. I was super jealous of Alice when she first came into our lives."

"Really?"

"Yeah." I smiled. "I mean, they didn't come out and tell me until after we'd graduated, but they were together. He told her things before he told me...he asked her to hang out on Fridays before he asked me...and she was the shoulder he cried on when his mom and Peter died."

"That was this year?"

"Yeah, but I'm still not the number one girl in his life." I shrugged. "It still kind of hurts. Not to the point I want Alice out of the picture, but...I used to be number one."

"So, it'll always sting?"

"Maybe." I answered. "But, she's always going to need you, Em. Jasper still needs me...twenty-six years later. Jasper still needs his best friend from when he was little."

"I just wish she felt that she could still talk to me."

"And, she'll tell you when she wants to." I said, rubbing his back. "Just, let her be."

It was nearly dinner time when we'd put all of the boxes into the truck and drove it down the road to the new house. Since it had taken longer than everyone thought, we decided to just bring the things inside and avoid unpacking until further notice.

"You wanna go get something to eat?" Emmett whispered into my ear.

"Does everyone wanna go get something to eat?" I asked. "I mean...I don't know about everyone else but I'm starving."

"Voluri's Pizza?" Esme suggested, picking Aiden up.

"Sure." Jasper agreed. "We're going to go pick Melody up and meet everyone there."

* * *

"You know, this is the last night we're going to have an excuse for sleeping together." Emmett laughed as we pulled down the covers to the bed. "Bummer."

"Oh," I whispered, realizing he had a point. "Yeah, I guess that's true."

"But, we can always think of some reason." He laughed, grabbing my hips and pulling me close to him. His lips brushed past, and suddenly moving into the new house didn't seem like a good idea. We'd only been living in his apartment for two weeks, but I'd grown accustomed to waking up next to him, getting ready with him, kissing him goodnight. I knew we hadn't been together long enough to actually move in with him, but it was something I wasn't quite ready to give up."

"Hey, what's the matter?" He asked once he'd realized the tears welling up in my eyes. "Bells, talk to me."

"It's too soon to move in together," I pointed out. "But, I'm not ready to give you up."

"Give me up?"

"I just mean...not be with you all the time." I sighed, sitting down on the bed. "It was a good excuse to move in together since we haven't been together long enough, but..."

"Hey, you and Aiden are welcome here anytime." He whispered, sitting down next to me. "We can keep that bed together for him...I can finally buy that pullout couch Rosalie's been asking for. Anytime."

"It still isn't the same." I said, turning my head so his eyes met mine. I took a deep breath, and leaned in and our lips met with a passion we'd yet to have together. I turned my body around to get a better angle, and wrapped my hands tightly around his neck. He slowly lowered both of us onto the bed, and crawled on top of me, his weight pressing me into the bed.

"What about Rosalie?" I asked since apparently she hears us.

"She's not here." He whispered as he left a hot trail of kisses down my neck. I reached for the hem of his t-shirt and he allowed me to remove it and then he tok mine off as well. I tightened my grip around his neck as he began kissing my breasts through my bra before he reached around me and unhooked my bra. "Perfect." I hears him whisper.

He took him time that night, exploring every inch of my chest and stomach. There wasn't a spot he didn't kiss or tough, and by the time he slid my PJ bottoms down, I was more than ready for him.

"Emmett." I moaned as I ground against him, needing something more. "Emmett."

"Tell me what you want, Bella." He whispered into my ear as I pushed his PJ's down to his ankles.

"I want you..." I sighed before trailing off. He stopped moving and took my chin in his hands, forcing me to look him in the eyes. I saw him easy smile and gained the confidence I seemed to have lost. "To make love to me."

I saw the way his face lit up when the words left my mouth and he kissed me passionately as he slowly entered me. We made slow, steady love that night. Making silent promises to each other. It was the best time I'd spent with him, and we collapsed into each other's arms in a pile of 'I love you's'

"Don't ever forget that." He whispered as he pulled me close to him.

"Never." I sighed, tightening my grip on him.

It was hard to believe that I could love again after Edward. But, with Emmett, I felt I could do anything. Be anyone. Love anyone. Emmett gave me the confidence I so desperately needed when I moved to Forks. And, he gave me much more than that. He gave me the love I needed.


	14. Leave the Winter

**Chapter Fourteen: Leave the Winter**

* * *

**Emmett POV**

**Three Years Later**

"And this one is from your aunt and I." Carlisle said, handing me a package. I rolled my eyes since I'd asked everyone to skip the presents this year, but no one seemed to listen to me and bought things anyway.

"I thought I said no presents?" I laughed as I opened the gift. I carefully opened the box, and stopped breathing. "How did you get these?"

"What are they?" Alice asked, looking over my shoulders, looking at the charred rings.

"My mom and dad's wedding bands." I said, letting the tears fall. I didn't want anything of theirs from that night. One of the reasons I ran was so I didn't have to deal with their will, or with getting anything that they'd recovered form the fire. I didn't want it if they couldn't have it. "Where did you get these?"

"Since you ran away, we were given the job of sorting though everything that was saved from the fire." Esme whispered. "We didn't think you were ready to have anything...until now."

"No!" I yelled, handing the box to Alice. "I don't want anything!"

"Emmett!" I heard Carlisle call after me as I slammed the door shut. I paced around the porch and didn't hear the door gently shut from behind me. I turned to see Bella, holding her hand out for me. I melted at the sight of her, and fell into her embrace, crying for reasons I didn't even know why.

"They aren't suppose to be dead, Bella."I cried. "I don't want their wedding rings...not because they're dead. Not yet."

"I know." She whispered. "It's okay."

"I was an ass." I sighed as I let go and we sat down on the swing. "They were trying to do something nice for me, and I...I yelled at them for it."

"They understand, Emmett." She soothed. "They thought you'd be ready after...eleven years?"

"Yeah, eleven years last June." I sighed, wrapping my arm around her shoulder.

"Wanna hear something worse?"

"Sure."

"I didn't want to see Aiden after he was born." She sighed, and I whipped my head to look at her in shock. "Yeah, it was the day of Edward's funeral and I refused to see him or hold him after he was born."

"How long did it take you?" I asked. "To hold him?"

"A few hours." She sighed. "I mean, I didn't have a choice. I was his mother and had to see him at some point. But, I didn't want to see him because he was Edward's. Edward helped conceive him, picked out his name, painted his nursery. He was Edward and I was afraid every time I saw him...I'd see Edward."

"And...do you?"

"Every single day." She whispered. "His eyes, hair...his smile. It all came from Edward."

"He got a lot from you too." I told her. "His compassion. His laugh. His willingness to love."

"Come on," She whispered, standing up and extending her hand to help me stand. "Let's go inside. Talk to them. Because Emmett? I don't think you've ever dealt with this before. And it's been eleven years."

"I'm...I'm afraid...to deal with it." I choked out, pulling her close to me. "I feel like if I deal with it...I'm accepting that they're gone and I don't want to accept that yet."

"The only way you're going to begin to heal from all the hurt, is by accepting what's happened, Emmett." She whispered, bringing her forehead to mine. "If I never accepted Edward was gone, I wouldn't love Aiden as much as I do, I wouldn't have moved to Forks to be with Jasper...and I wouldn't have met you or fell in love with you."

Those words. Those four words gave me the courage I've needed to accept my parents death. Bella was right, I've never dealt with it and I haven't even begun to heal from it. Bella grabbed my hand and pulled me inside where everyone was giving me their looks of pity. I pulled Carlisle and Esme into the kitchen and we sat in silence for a good five minutes before I said anything.

"I appreciate the rings." I whispered. "I do. It's just when I left Tennessee, I didn't want anything to do with that life."

"They wouldn't have wanted you to do that, Emmett." Esme whispered. "Caroline and Max...they would have wanted you to be who you would have been if they'd been there."

"I...I know." I whispered. "But, I just didn't want to accept that they were really gone. I thought it was easier to just...run."

"So, you ran." Carlisle nodded. "Emmett, I know you lose your parents that night in the fire. I know you felt like everyone you loved was gone and life would never be the same. But," He whispered, closing his eyes and looking pained. "I lost my sister that night. She was my best friend, Emmett. I spent my entire life trying to protect her. From boys. Your grandparents. And then that fire started and I couldn't protect her.

"I wasn't there that night to help her and your father get out safely. I wasn't there for you when you got home to see what had happened. Emmett, I needed you."

"Needed me?"

"Yes. I needed you that day of the funeral. I needed a part of her with me and you were the only thing I had left of her. You were everything to her, Emmett. Everything. Everything you were growing up, is because of her."

"I..."

"I know you don't want me dumping this on you, but I think you need to hear it."

"I've been selfish." I whispered, falling into a nearby chair. "All these years...I've only thought about how I lost my mom and dad. I'm so sorry."

"Emmett, I understand." He sighed, sitting down next to me. "I can't imagine how I'd feel if I came home to find my house had burnt down and my family was gone. But, you also have to understand accepting something is the only way you can begin to heal."

"How long did it take you to accept it?" I asked. "Their death?"

"A few months." He whispered. "It wasn't until we were handed those rings by a lawyer who was helping us deal with their death that I accepted it."

"I still haven't." I confessed. "I still have accepted the fact that they're really gone. I keep hoping that they're going to walk in that door...and wish me happy birthday."

"You know what?" Esme finally asked. "Me too."

The three of us finished talking in the kitchen and once we were cleaned up, walked into the living room where Bella was putting the candles on the cake.

"Make a wish, birthday boy." She whispered into my ear once the singing had finished. I looked into her beautiful brown eyes and smiled before bending down to blow out the candles. I wished for something I knew I would never have, but I couldn't help the hope that welled up inside of me when Bella was next to me. After another hour, we all called it a night and I took Bella's hand and led her to my car.

"Do you wanna stay over tonight?" She asked as I backed out of the driveway.

"Of course." I smiled. "Do I get my present?"

"I thought you said no presents?"

"Well, I did...from everyone else." I winked and turned onto the road that would take me to her house. "Want me to come get Aiden with you?"

"That'd be great." She smiled as we got out of the car and walked across the lawn to the neighbors house who were watching Aiden. But, when we stepped onto the porch and saw the door cracked open, we both grew anxious. She gave me a look of terror and knocked on the door, getting no answer.

"Mariah?" She called through the house once she opened the door a stepped inside. "Mariah?"

"Maybe she's asleep." I suggested as we walked further into the house.

"With the door opened?" She asked as she ran into the kitchen. We checked every room downstairs and when we saw nothing, we ran upstairs. "Aiden?"

"MOMMY!" I heard him cry from behind doors. We ran into the room where the sound was coming from and found him in a small bathroom in the tub under blankets. "MOMMY!" He cried, jumping into her arms.

"Aiden! Where's Mariah?" She cried after his sobs had died down.

"I don't know." He sobbed. "There was a loud bang, mommy. I didn't know what was happening."

"A loud bang?" I asked. Bella took Aiden downstairs to call the police and I stayed upstairs to try and find Mariah. After opening every door and finding her no where in sight, I opened the other bathroom door, looking behind the shower curtain. There, Mariah was lying in a tub full of water in blood, not breathing.

"Oh...god." I whispered, kneeling down beside the tub. This poor girl had just moved here from Pittsburgh and was living here alone while she got on her feet. She'd just started working at the middle school a few months ago. "Oh..no."

"Emmett, did you find..." I heard Bella begin to ask as she came into the bathroom. I heard her breathing become labored as she stared down at the lifeless body. "Oh god. He was here? That creep?"

"I think so, yes." I sighed as I stood and wiped my hands off.

"He's never been so close before." She sobbed. "He was here? What are we going to do?"

"I don't know." I sighed as I led her downstairs. The police and Medical Examiner arrived not long after and since there wasn't much we could do since we weren't there when it happened, we went home. Aiden fell asleep in Bella's arms that night and she refused to let him go.

* * *

It had been a month since Mariah had been killed and Bella was still a nervous wreck. She wouldn't let Aiden out of her sight except for when he was with Jasper. It was also driving me insane too. I knew who it was, and so did Bella but we were both afraid for our lives if he would find out and didn't tell anyone. Things had also been tense between us as well.

Not telling the police was riding her with guilt. She wanted to put him in jail, and so did I...but I couldn't say anything without it all falling apart. I loved her and I wasn't ready to let her go yet. However, the last three years we'd spent together was based off lies and I couldn't confess. Not now. Not ever. I was selfish for doing this to her, but I loved her. I couldn't destroy her.

"What are you doing?" Rosalie asked as her and Royce walked into the apartment we still shared with each other. After a year od seeing each other, she finally decided to come clean and tell everyone about Royce. He was a good guy, and I was glad she found someone. But, in a month they'd be moving in together and Rosalie and I wouldn't be living together anymore.

"Nothing." I lied. As more time passed, the more scarred I got something would happen to Bella and I. There was too much to just come out and tell her, so I decided writing a letter would be best. "I'm gonna get going. I promised Jasper I'd help pack up the car."

"Oh yeah, I forgot they're going skiing." She sighed as they sat down on the couch. "Where are they going exactly?"

"Somewhere in Canada." I said, rolling my eyes. "Jasper said it was cheapest there. I'll see you later at the barbecue.

"Have fun!" Rosalie called out as I shut the door. Bella and Aiden were there by the time I got there and the car was mostly already packed. I helped Jasper bring out the rest of their bags along with the cooler. Once the trunk was closed, and the three little ones were strapped in, it was time for them to go. Since Melody and Aiden were so close, she begged them to let Aiden go with them. Bella was letting him go as long as he wasn't let out of their sight.

"Have fun." I whispered to Alice as I hugged her tight. "I just can't believe you're missing the annual barbecue at the Cullen's" I laughed since my aunt and uncle had this cook out every year on the very last day of summer.

"Yeah, well...skiing is pretty cheap this time of year." Alice laughed as they got into the car.

"Ready to go help Esme out?" I asked Bella as we got into my car. Esme wasn't home yet when we arrived and we let ourselves inside and headed up to the room where I used to occupy when I lived here.

"I feel like I'm like...in your childhood room." She giggled. "Waiting to get caught by our parents."

"Well, what if we are?" I asked, pulling her into me and kissing her deeply. I heard her moan into my mouth as she tightly wrapped her arms around my neck as I picked her up. I carried her over to my old bed and put her down and crawled on top of her. Suddenly, I felt us being flipped and looked up to see her devious smile.

"You're always on top." She laughed, as she unbuttoned by shirt and slid it off my shoulders. It didn't take us long to get one another naked and moaning as she rode me. I smiled up at her as I watched her face squint in pleasure and we were both coming within minutes. She fell on top of me, and I could feel her heartbeat racing as fast as ever.

"Damn, babe." I laughed as I lifted her off of me and placed her by my side. "That was..."

"Fucking incredible?" She asked once she was able to breath again. "Isn't it always?"

"Good point." I laughed, kissing the top of her head. I heard the front door open and neither of us could stifle out giggles. It did feel too much like bring a girl home and messing around her while my parents were out...even though we were both twenty-nine.

"Emmett! Bells! You two here?" I heard Esme call up the stairs.

"Yeah!" I called. "We'll be right down!" I yelled as Bella pulled her jeans up over her hips. We finished getting dressed and she helped me make the bed. But, as we were finishing up, I saw her bend down and pick up papers. I gasped when I realized what papers those were, and I felt my palms begin to sweat.

"Bella! No!" I shouted as she took a closer look at the papers she was holding. It was everything that had happened when I first arrived. I had to get it off my chest, but I was stupid and didn't get rid of it when I was finished it. It was everything. Edward being my brother. James killing Edward. Knowing exactly who Bella was. She looked up at me, her eyes full of tears and just held up the papers.

"Where did you get this?" She asked, holding up the birth announcement of Edward's and his obituary. "Why do you have this?"

"Bella,"

"Edward Anthony McCarty was born just after five P.M. Sunday night to the proud parents Elizabeth Johnson and Max McCarty?" She read from the birth announcement. "Edward McCarty? Please tell me this is a freaky coincidence. Please tell me you haven't been lying to me for the past five years!"

"I...I can't." I cried, feeling the tears stream down my cheeks.

"You're the half brother?" She cried, throwing the papers on the ground. "You were there? You were there the night Edward was killed?"

"Yes." I whispered, and she broke down completely. "I'm sorry, I just..."

"Wait!" She stopped me. "How long have you known? Who I was?"

"Since...since Aiden was a baby."

"You've known the entire time we've known each other?" She shouted. "You've known...and you let me fall in love with you?"

"I..I was trying to protect you."

"From what?" She cried.

"From getting hurt."

"So...so you've been lying to me this entire time? You've been lying about EVERYTHING!" She shouted. "I trusted you! I loved you!"

"I love you too,"

"NO! YOU DON'T! If you loved me...you would have been honest with me! You wouldn't have let Aiden get attached to you! You wouldn't have let me...get attached to you."

"I wanted to tell you." I told her. "I did...but I was so scared Bella. I was so afraid I'd lose you forever."

"Yeah, well you just did." She sighed as she put her jacket on and began walking towards the door. I just stood there, in complete shock. She had just found out everything I hoped she never would. I had just lost the most important girl in my life. And I fucking deserved it.

"Hello?" I heard Esme greet as she answered the door once my bedroom door was open.

"Yes, is Emmett here?" I heard the familiar voice asked, and I ran across the room to Bella, covering her mouth with my hands, praying to God nothing was about to happen.

Not only did Bella know everything that I'd been hiding from her, but James was right downstairs.

* * *

**Author's Note! I hate doing these, but I just wanted to tell everyone the next chapter is going to be written in THIRD person just so no one is confused! Please review!**


	15. Our Lifetime

**Chapter Fifteen: Our Lifetime**

* * *

"Hello?" Esme asked as she opened the door to a stranger.

"Yes, is Emmett here?" James asked, even though he already knew the answer. Esme suddenly felt threatened, and tried to slam the door in the mans face, but he was quick, and put out his foot to stop it from closing. "Is. Emmett. Here?"

"No." She lied, hoping Emmett wouldn't come downstairs.

"You're lying." James accused. "I see his car in the driveway."

"It's not his."

"Plus, I can see your breathing is becoming heavy and labored, and you are avoiding looking into my eyes when you speak." James observed. "Where is he?"

Emmett stood behind Bella, his hand up against her mouth, desperately hoping she wouldn't try to run away from him. But, she seemed just as scarred as he was and didn't try to move as they listened to the conversation downstairs. Emmett just listened as Esme lied to him, trying to protect him. He removed his hand from Bella's mouth, and grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked as she resisted his pulling.

"Come on." He urged. "We gotta get out of here."

"What?" She asked, completely appalled. "And leave Esme with this creep?"

"That creep is going to kill both of us when he sees us."

"And he's going to kill Esme if we don't do something." She pointed out as she moved out of the room and to the corner of the hallway to listen better. Emmett again came up from behind her and clasped his hand to her mouth, this time she tried fighting him, but he was much stronger than she was and she knew it.

"Now, I'm going to ask one more time." James said darkly. "Where is Emmett?"

"Not. Here." Esme lied once again. Emmett could feel the tears filling his eyes, but he had to be strong. He hoped she would be persistent enough and James would eventually get board and leave. But, Emmett knew both of them and he knew Esme was going to lose this battle.

"Let me inside to check then." James said. "If you're telling the truth, you shouldn't mind me coming inside."

"Over my dead body." Esme said and both Bella and Emmett closed their eyes, hoping it was all a bad dream that they'd wake up from.

"That, dear, can be arranged." He said darkly and pulled out his semi-automatic pistol-the same one he'd used to kill Edward five years ago-and pulled the trigger, shooting her in the chest. She fell down immediately and Emmett had to hold Bella back and keep his hand firmly on her mouth so she wouldn't scream.

"I know you're here!" James called out. "I TOLD YOU I'D KILL EVERYONE YOU LOVE!" He said and then the door slammed shut and they both heard a car start. Bella ripped herself out of Emmett's grip to run down to where Esme laid. But, Emmettt grabbed her wrist and stopped her from moving.

"Bella, no. We gotta get out of here." He said, trying to resist the urge to burst into tears.

"This is Esme!" She argued, freeing herself from his grip and running down the stairs. Bella burst into tears when she saw Esme by the door, blood gushing from her body. She rushed over and knelt by her side, and hope formed inside of her when she saw Esme's open eyes and slight movement of her chest. "She's still alive. Call 911."

"Bella, we have to go." Emmett urged as Bella took the dishrag from Esme's hand and put pressure on the wound. "Come on. Please."

"I'm not leaving her here to die, Emmett!" Bella yelled, as she tried to stop the bleeding. "You're going to be okay, Esme."

"Go." Esme whispered, bringing her hand up to where Bella was applying the pressure, and held it tightly. "Go. I'll...I'll...be fine."

"Esme, we're not leaving you here." Bella protested. "We'll call 911 for you, get you to Carlisle."

"No." Esme whispered. "Go. Save...save you...yourselves. Or...or...this...will...have...been a...waste."

"Esme." Bella cried, bowing her head as she let her tears fall. "We...can't."

"Come on, Bella." Emmett urged, picking her up off of the ground. He pulled her away from Esme's body and out the backdoor. He looked back one last time and saw her smile, giving him the courage he needed to get him and Bella out of the house, and away from Forks. He and Bella ran out to his car, started it, and sped out of the driveway and towards the town line.

"This is your fault!" Bella cried as she wiped the blood from her hands with sanitizer. "You did this!"

"I KNOW THAT, BELLA!" He shouted at her, causing her to jump. "I know this is my fault? You honestly think I don't fucking know that?"

"Why wouldn't you let me call 911?" She demanded to know. "Why couldn't we have stayed with her!"

"We had to get out! He's going to come back, Bella!"

"STOP RUNNING!" She yelled. "OWN UP TO WHAT YOU'RE DONE AND TAKE IT LIKE A MAN! STOP LETTING EVERYONE ELSE AROUND YOU TAKE THE FALL! ROSALIE'S FAMILY! JASPER'S MOM AND STEP-DAD! MARIAH! ESME! THEY ALL DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"I KNOW! I FUCKING KNOW THAT!" He shouted as he pulled onto the highway, leading them out of Forks.

"Where are we going?"

"Away form here."

"We have to warn Carlisle!"

"We can't!"

"EMMETT!" She shouted. "His wife is laying dead on the floor! We have to tell him!"

"NO!" He refused, and pressed on the gas harder, speeding the car up. He heard his phone ringing it in his pocket, and pulled it out, handing it to Bella. "Who is it?"

"Rosalie." She whispered, unlocking it.

"Don't answer it." He ordered, and took it out of her hands, throwing it in the backseat.

_'Hey, it's Emmett. Leave a message.'_

"Hey, Em. Where are you?" Rosalie asked as she pulled into the driveway. "I've been trying to get ahold of everyone, but no one's answering. Anyway, I just pulled into Esme and Carlisle's house. See you soon." She said, hanging up the phone and grabbing the bowel of fruit from the passenger seat. She walked up to the front door, but when she tried to open it, it stayed shut.

"This thing is never locked on barbecue day." She mused as she made her way to the back, where no one was. As she walked in through the sliding doors, she got an eery feeling as she walked into the kitchen, and there was no sign of anybody anywhere.

"Hello?" She called through the house as she moved to the hallway. "Emmett?" She called as she walked into the foyer, and saw Esme's lifeless body in front of the door. "Esme!" She called, running towards her. She knelt down beside her, and began to cry at the sight of her lifeless body, laying in her own blood. She pulled her phone out of her pocket, but the voice that came from behind her stopped her.

"Where is he?" James asked, pointing the gun at Rosalie.

"Who?" She asked without turning to see who it was.

"Emmett." James demanded, walking closer to Rosalie. She took a deep breath and turned towards the man, and began shaking in fear when she saw the gun in his hands.

"I don't know." She answered honestly, but he'd already made up his mind and pulled the trigger, hitting Rosalie in her right shoulder. She let out a scream of pain and grabbed the doorknob and tried standing up.

"Where. Is. He?"

"I don't know." She cried, hoping he'd spare his life.

"Wrong answer." He sighed, pulling the trigger and hitting her in the head. Her body went limp immediately as she fell dead on top of the brunette he'd killed earlier. "Too bad. She was real pretty."

"Well, now what are you going to do?" Felix asked as he walked into the house.

"I always get what I want." James whispered, pulling the phone from the dead girls hand. "Don't worry. Speak of the devil." He said, pressing Emmett's name and hitting call.

Bella heard his phone ringing from the backseat, and decided she was done listening to him. She reached back around her and found the phone on the ground.

"It's Rosalie again." She sighed, pressing send and putting the phone up to her ear. "Rosalie, whatever you do...don't go to the house. Stay where you are."

"Rosalie won't be going anywhere ever again." The deep voice said on the other line. Bella's breathing became labored with fear as and dropped the phone in the cupholder.

"Bella?" Emmett asked as he reached for the phone, putting it on speaker. "Rose?"

"Nope." Jame's voice said. "James again."

"What have you done to Rosalie?" Emmett demanded to know as Bella cried into her hands. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

"What I always do." James answered. "You just won't learn your lesson, will you?"

"You...you killed her too?" Emmett sobbed into the phone as he pulled over to the side of the road.

"Of course." James answered. "How else am I supposed to get my way?"

"You win." Emmett whispered, causing Bella to perk up and look at him. "I give in."

"Excellent." James smiled as he got into his car. "Where shall we do this?"

"Seattle." Emmett answered. "Outside of the 5th Avenue Theatre."

"Saturday night." James answered back. "Bring the girl."

"Hell no."

"Bring the girl, or I kill your precious uncle." He threatened, and Emmett knew he lost. "Good boy." He said and hung up the phone, throwing it out of the car window.

"I'm supposed to go with you now?" She asked through her tears. "Emmett. I wanna go home."

"We can't go home." He sighed. "W're going to kill him, Bella. This will be the last time we see him ever again."

The two of them continued to drive towards Seattle in silence. Bella only wanted to slug him in the face, and cause as much pain as possible to him for everything he'd done. Her fiancee was dead, and now, two of her closest friends were dead because of him. She only looked out the window, knowing if she were to look at him, she's go crazy.

* * *

"So, you and Esme having the usual 'End of summer barbecue' today?" Marcus, a coworker of Carlisle, asked that day as they walked from the hospital to the parking lot.

"You know it." Carlisle smiled. "Gonna be big this year."

"Isn't it always big?" Marcus laughed.

"Yeah, but my nephew is planning to propose to his girlfriend today." Carlisle smiled. Emmett had come a long way since he'd come to the hospital five years ago. He was sick, thin, and scarred and Carlisle feared he'd never recover form what happened in Chicago. But, he'd come a long way and so had Bella and he was almost in tears when Emmett talked about asking Bella to marry him.

"Well, good for him." Marcus smiled. "Think she'll say yes?"

"I fucking hope so." Carlisle laughed. "They've been through so much together and have overcome it all."

"Well, tell him congrats for me."

"Will do." Carlisle called out as he slipped into the front seat of the car. He tried called Esme, making sure he didn't need to pick anything up form the store, but there was no answer. He assumed they were all in the backyard and couldn't hear their phones. He smiled as he pulled into their driveway, seeing that everyone was already there. He hopped out of the car and walked through the garage, just wanting to be with his family.

"Es?" Carlisle called as he walked in from the garage into the kitchen. He looked outside to see a set picnic table and the grill going, but no one was there. Carlisle shrugged, hoping they were upstairs looking at something as he walked through the hallway, to the foyer. "Esme?" He called again before his eyes fell on the two dead bodies lying by the door.

"Oh my god!" He called, running over to Esme and Rosalie. He sat down beside them, and burst into tears. Rosalie had been shot twice, once in the head, there was no possible way she was still alive. Feeling dumb, but hopeful, he grabbed Esme's wrist...but found no pulse. Carlisle collasped into a pile of tears on his wife's chest.

After his eyes had dried completely from the crying he'd done, he managed to pull his cell phone out from his pocket, and call 911.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"There's been a murder at my house." Carlisle said, his voice lifeless and dry. "My wife and nephews friend."

"We'll send people right away. Address?" The lady asked and Carlisle gave it to her. He grabbed Esme's hand and just held it as he waited for the cops to come. Once he heard the sirens, he stood up and walked to the garage to let them inside. He watched as they investigated the crime scene and as they placed his wife...his Esme and Rosalie on gurney's.

He went upstairs to clean himself up, and he fell onto the bed they used to share and cried. Cried for his two kids who he'd have to call soon. Cried for Emmett and Bella. For himself.

Carlisle heard his phone ringing from the bedside table and answered it without looking.

"Carlisle?" Bella's voice screeched once he'd put the phone to his ears. "Carlisle, please tell me thats you!"

"It's me Bella." He sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Thank god!" She gushed as Emmett let out a sigh of relief. "How are you? Are you home?"

"I'm home." He mumbled. "Are you two okay?"

"We're on the way to Seattle." She explained. "Emmett's...Emmett's handing himself over."

"No he's not!" Carlisle shouted, sitting up in bed. "He can't!"

"He is." Bella answered solemnly as Emmett kept his eyes firmly on the road, his knuckles turning white from how hard he wa gripping the steering wheel. "He told James that he won."

"No. I can't lose him too." Carlisle cried. It then dawned on Bella that James had just taken everything away from Carlisle as well as Emmett and Bella. She felt tears welling up in her eyes once again as she cried for the wife of thirty-four years.

"I'll be fine, Uncle Carlisle." Emmett shouted. "I'm fine. You take care of yourself." He told him before taking the phone out of Bella's hand and pressing END.

This was it. This was what Emmett had been waiting for, for five years since Emmett ran away. Emmett was finally going to kill James and get the life he'd always wanted.


	16. Days Go By

**Chapter Sixteen: Days Go By**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

It was a quiet drive to Seattle. Neither of us knew what to say, and neither of us wanted to say anything. I knew if I said anything, it would only be hateful words. And, if I were being honest with myself, I didn't want to say things to hurt him. No matter what he'd done to me, or the people around me, I still loved him. I glanced over at him, and my heart broke at the sight.

Tears were streaming down his face, and his face was red with anger. I couldn't help myself from placing my hand on his, gripping it tightly. He looked over at me, and just smiled. I knew it was forced, but I took it. We'd both been through too much tonight to turn our backs on one another. Weather I liked it or not, Emmett was all I had at this point. I had to deal with it.

He pulled into a_ Holiday Inn_ just as we entered Seattle. He booked us a room for the next three days, and led us upstairs to the room.

"We can go out tomorrow to get some clothes and stuff." He whispered as he closed the door shut. "I'm going to go see if they have toothpaste."

"Okay." I sighed, sitting down on the bed. Looking around the room, being alone for the first time since I dropped Aiden off, gave me a sense of peace. I felt tears welling up in my eyes again and I squeezed them shut, not wanting to cry again. I heard my phone buzzing in my bag, and dug through it to find my phone. "Hello?"

"Bella?" I heard Alice asked on the other line. Hearing her first, knowing they were okay, made me feel hope. "What's going on? Carlisle called and told us Esme and Rosalie had been killed?"

"Yeah, Alice." I cried, letting the tears fall. "They were. Earlier this afternoon."

"Oh..god." She cried. "Are you alright? Where's Emmett?"

"He's getting some toothpaste." I sighed. "We're both okay."

"Thank god." She whispered. "Where are you?"

"I can't say. But, we're safe. Don't worry."

"Too late."

"Just...don't come home. Not yet." I sighed, laying down on the bed. "Stay where you are until I tell you. I'll pay for any extra nights. Just, don't leave."

"We won't." She promised. "How're you holding up?"

"I...I don't know, Alice." I told her. "I mean, I just found out that my current boyfriend is my ex-fiancee's half brother and then I heard Esme be killed...reliving the night Edward was shot was a nice touch to this perfect day...and then I get a call from Carlisle telling me Rosalie was also killed. How does one...'hold up' after that?"

"I'm not sure."

"It was awful, Alice." I cried. "I heard the gunshot...and again there was nothing I could do to help her. I...I was with her right before she died."

"Oh, Bells." She sighed, and all I wanted was for Alice to be here with me right now. I missed Aiden so much it hurt right now, and there was nothing I could do about it. We stayed on the phone for what seemed like hours, just sitting in silence while the two of us cried for the ones we'd lost that night. But, Emmett had to come into the room at some point, and when he did, Alice and I hung up.

"Here, I found a vending machine." He whispered sheepishly, handing me pretzels and a bag of chips. "I can order pizza, but...I didn't think you'd be very hungry."

"You guessed right." I whispered, picking up the bags and walking outside onto the small balcony. I put the bags on one of the chair and just looked out over the city. I heard him come outside and took a deep breath...we had to talk about this at some point. "You know what makes this situation...worse?"

"Aiden?"

"No, that just makes a bad situation worse." I said. "You know what makes this situation terrible?"

"What?"

"You weren't honest with me, Emmett." I whispered, trying to keep my anger with me. "You've been lying to be this entire time. You sat with me and listened every time I cried for Edward. You sat up with me on every anniversary of his death. You listened to me...tell you some of the best memories I had of him. And...it's not like you figured out who I was last week...you've known for months!

"Months! And you didn't bother to tell me. And...you built a relationship with Aiden even though you knew who he was...what had happened to his father."

"I...I just...I knew telling you would destroy you." He whispered. "I wanted you to be okay...I didn't want to watch you go through...this."

"Well, lying to me only made it worse." I whispered, wiping the tears that were streaming down my cheek. "I trusted you, Emmett."

"I know." He sighed. "But, answer this. Would you have been able ti forgive me, look past what I'd told you, and be with me?"

"I don't know."

"You don't?"

"No, Emmett." I sighed. "I don't know if I could have looked passed what had happened that night with Edward. But, if you would have been honest with me, it might have been able to made the choice."

"Oh."

"I loved you, Emmett." I cried. "So fucking much."

"I love you too."

"No you don't." I said, turning to face him. "Because if you did...this wouldn't be happening right now."

* * *

The conversation Emmett and I had stayed with me all night. I still loved him...I wasn't sure if I'd ever stop. But, the fact that he told me he did what he did to protect me was bullshit. I didn't need protecting, especially from him. I reached over, something I did out of habit, and feeling the cold bed next to me made me feel almost sick. I didn't like being without him anymore.

I heard the door open and softly shut and I watched him as he walked inside with a bag in his hands. His eyes glanced over and met mine, and I could see how puffy and red they were. He gave me a weak smile before walking into the bathroom, and I sighed when I heard the shower turn on. It'd been so long since I'd taken a shower by myself, and I had to hold myself back from getting in with him.

"Where'd you go this morning?" I asked after he'd come out of the shower.

"I had to get some things." He mumbled.

"What things?"

"You aren't going to like it."

"Try me." I mocked, putting my hand on my hips, waiting for him to answer me.

"We have to be able to defend ourselves." He whispered. "I bought some knives...and...a gun."

"YOU BOUGHT A GUN?" I shouted, and he had to cover my mouth so I wouldn't alarm the entire hotel about it. "Why would you do that?"

"Do you wanna live or die?" He asked, his face turning red with anger. "James is going to be prepared. We have to be too."

"I...I don't wanna go anywhere near that."

"Deal." He sighed. "You take the knives. I'll handle this."

Emmett and I stayed quiet pretty much the rest of the time we were in Seattle. He went to a cheap shooting range to practice his aim, and I stayed huddled in the room in fear. I was so afraid James would find someone else to kill and Emmett and I wouldn't hear about it until we came back.

Carlisle also hadn't talked to us since the car ride here and I didn't blame him. His wife of thirty-four years because Emmett was too afraid to stay with her and call 911. I didn't want to blame him for everything that had happened, but it was hard not to.

And then, there was the fact that he'd been lying to me for the last five years. I told him everything...things I never even told Alice about. I told him how I said no to Edward twice before finally saying yes...and I didn't tell anyone before him. I trusted him with my life, and he was there when my fiancee's life was taken. Not only that, but he knew Edward was his brother and he also kept that from me. He was Aiden's uncle? That was no okay with me, and it never would be. He let Aiden get so attached to him, even though he knew what it would do to him when everything fell apart.

"Hey," He sighed as he came through the door. "I brought you a salad from Wendy's."

"Thanks." I whispered, taking the bag from his hands and walking outside on the balcony. I sat down in one of the chairs and just began picking at my food. I knew that if I were to eat anything, I'd throw it right back up. As I was giving up on eating the salad, my cell phone rang and I smiled when I saw Carlisle's name flash on the front.

"Hi," I whispered as I answered. "How're you doing?"

"Where's Emmett?" I heard an unfamiliar voice ask from the other line.

"Who is this?" I asked, afraid it would be one of the creeps that was with James.

"Diego." He mumbled. "Emmett's fucking cousin."

"Ummm," I muttered, turning around and looking at him through the glass. My heart broke at the sight of him. He was sitting on the bed, and I noticed he was holding a picture of him and Esme from last Christmas. I choked back my tears as I turned back around. "No, he just left to get food."

"Okay. Well, tell him he's not apart of this family anymore."

"Diego?" I heard Carlisle voice ask in the back round. "Give me the phone."

"Whatever." He sighed, and I heard the phone being given up.

"Bella?"

"Hi, Carlisle." I whispered, hoping I wouldn't burst into tears. "How...how're you doing?"

"I've had better times." He whispered. "But, I'm holding up."

"Are you safe?" I asked. "I mean...he...he hasn't shown up...has he?"

"No one out of the ordinary is here in Forks right now, Bella. We're okay."

"Good." I sighed in relief. "How are your kids?"

"Diego's a mess. And he's acting like he did in high school."

"And how's that?"

"A total and complete jackass." He laughed, causing me to smile. I never thought I'd hear his laugh again. "And Bree is still MIA."

"Did you get through to her?"

"We've been trying for days." He mumbled. "Look, Bella. We aren't going to have the funerals until you and Emmett get back."

"No, you can do this."

"No, we can't." He argued. "Esme and Rosalie loved you both. You need to be there."

"Thanks." I whispered, turning back around to see Emmett sitting at the desk. "Look, it's been a long day. I'm gonna go."

"Okay, bye, Bella." He whispered and I pressed the end button. I opened the glass doors and walked past Emmett, trying not to look at what he was writing. But, he was writing so fiercely it intrigued me.

_Dear Uncle Carlisle,_

_I cannot even begin to express how sorry I am for letting what happened, happen. I should have been a man and gone downstairs when I heard James's voice. Hell...I should have gone to the police the night Edward was killed. But, I'm a coward and no one can disagree on that. I am also sorry for what I have decided to do. When you read this, I won't be here. James is going to try and kill me and I'm not going to stop him. It's..._

"You're planning on getting yourself killed?" I yelled, picking up the paper from the desk and looking at it more closely. "Haven't the people who love you suffered from enough pain?"

"Bella, I deserve to die!" He screamed. "For all the pain I've caused...all the lives that have been taken because of me. I deserve to die."

"I thought we came here to put James in jail! Not so you can kill yourself!"

"We'll kill two birds with one stone." He shrugged. "Bella, I can't...live with this anymore."

"What? The guilt?"

"YES! THE GUILT!" He yelled as he stood up and began pacing around the room. "I've been living with this guilt inside of me for five years! I...I can't deal with it anymore."

"Look," I whispered, grabbing his hand to calm him down. "I get it. Losing the people you love...kills something inside you. But, you getting killed isn't going to get Edward, Rosalie, or Esme justice. Killing or putting James behind bars is what's going to get them justice."

"But,"

"No. They wouldn't have wanted this for you." I pointed out. "And you know that."

"What if...what if I want it?" He asked me and I couldn't help the punch in the gut feeling once he'd told me that. "What if..."

"Stop." I ordered, putting my hand out. "Don't go there. Not you too."

"Not me?"

"I can't lose you, Emmett." I cried. "I just can't."

"I thought you hated me." He whispered, lowering his head to look at shoes.

"I hate what you did." I sighed. "I hate that you weren't honest with me," I told him and I saw the smile that had formed on his face...and I knew what he was hoping for. "We're never going to be together, again though."

"But,"

"No, Emmett." I sighed. "I can't trust you. And...even though I don't hate you...I really don't want anything to do with you. Here." I said, shoving the phone in his hands. "Carlisle's been wanting to talk to you. You can't avoid him forever, Emmett."

He sighed as he went outside and I could tell he was talking to Diego. I saw his flailing arms and his face turning red. And then, I saw the tears streaming down his face. I couldn't take watching him anymore, so I went into the bathroom. As I opened the door though, I tripped over something and looked down to see Emmett's jeans wadded up in a ball right in front of the door.

Sighing, I bent to pick them up and heard a small tap on the floor. I looked down and saw the small, black velvet box that had fallen out of his pocket. I closed my eyes, praying it wasn't what I thought it was, and bent down to pick it up. however, it was exactly what I thought it was. A ring. An engagement ring.

"Oh my god." I whispered, taking it out of the box and looking at it more closely. The ring looked old fashion, and I remembered it from pictures of Emmett's grandmother. I peeked on the inside and saw 'Amor vincit omnia' engraved inside.

"It was my grandmother's." I heard him say from behind me, causing me to jump. "It means Love conquers all in Latin."

"Emmett..."

"I know I was selfish." He sighed, leaning up against the door jam. "I shouldn't have started anything with you. But, I love you Bella and I wasn't ready to give you up. You've been everything to me and I couldn't...I couldn't watch you walk away. I was planning to propose the...the night of the barbecue."

"That's why Rosalie was acting all squirmish at dinner the night before." I mused, thinking back to the night before the barbecue when we had dinner with her and Royce. She couldn't wipe her smile off her face, and every time Emmett and I would look at each other, she'd clapped her hands together or to her mouth.

"Yeah. She was the first person I told." He whispered. "My grandparents didn't have the perfect relationship, and they fought a lot. But, they were married for forty-seven years when my grandmother died."

"How old were you?" I asked, not exactly knowing why.

"Eight." He told me. "We didn't get to see them much since they lived four hours away, but it was still hard. My grandfather only made it a year without my grandma died."

"Were they your dads parents?"

"No, mom and Carlisle's." He sighed. "Anyway, Carlisle gave me that ring when I talked to him about asking you to marry me. He told me it was a...good luck charm." He laughed. "Carlisle told me he thought they were going to get divorced at least three times."

"How'd they make it then?"

"They loved each other." He shrugged. "Every time she'd kick him out, or he'd leave...they were back together in the same house within two hours. They couldn't keep away from each other, no matter how often or how bad they fought."

"So, you thought this would save us from the truth?" I asked, holding up the ring. "Because, it wouldn't have, Em."

"I know." He whispered. "But, I was hoping it'd keep us together no matter what life put us through." I closed my eyes, trying to get rid of the pain that I was feeling. I would have said yes. I would have loved to marry him, call him Aiden's father. I wanted to badly to forget what had happened in the last few days and kiss and hug him until we couldn't breathe anymore. But, it was over.

"If you thought some ring would keep us together..." I sighed, refusing to open my eyes. "You're crazy."

"Bella,"

"I would have said yes, Emmett." I whispered. "I would have married you. I would have asked you to sign Aiden's adoption papers and make him your own. I was prepared to be with you forever...and you would have let me."

"I needed you...I still do."

"Yeah, I thought I needed you too." I whispered, walking out of the bathroom, slamming the door closed.

No matter what pain Emmett had caused me over the last few days...I still loved him. I always would and I didn't think I'd ever be able to shake that feeling off.


	17. It's a Story

**Chapter Seventeen: It's a Story**

* * *

**Emmett POV**

Bella and I spent the last day before James arrived in silence. She found the ring I planned to use when I proposed, and it only caused us pain. I wanted so bad to be with her forever. I wanted to see her in white, walking down the aisle, smiling broadly at me. But, she didn't want anything to do with me anymore and I didn't blame her. I knew the minute she found out...she'd hate me. I had prepared myself for this situation, but I didn't prepare myself for the pain.

It was the Saturday we were meeting James and we spent the morning on edge. Not only did she not want anything to do with me, we were forced to take shelter together in a very small hotel room and now, we had to go deal with James together.

"You ready?" I asked, as I put the weapons I'd purchased for us in a duffle bag.

"Yeah." She sighed, brushing past me and walking out the door.

_I deserve this._

I kept telling myself that. I knew it, she knew it...everyone knew it. What I did was so wrong there was no way to even slightly justify it. But, this wasn't just about me now. This was about protecting both of us, and everyone else we loved. Thankfully, the Whitlocks had agreed to stay up in Canada until we dealt with the situation. No matter how hard James looked, he would never think of going up north to fucking Canada...he wasn't that cunning.

The drive to the theater was silent. Thankfully, there were a lot of people around when we arrived and we both knew we had time before anything would happen. I looked up at the poster hanging in between the big, french doors and saw,

_Les Miserables _

_Saturday September 15-Saturday September 25_

It was the last night this would be performed and as I saw Bella clutch her stomach, I felt nauseous. This was the movie we saw together...and it was the day I figured out who she really was. We watched it together, and I held her as she cried for Edward during _I Dreamed a Dream_. It wasn't fair. None of this was fair. I hated myself and I was prepared to die, but then Bella wouldn't have let me..no matter how much she hated me.

"Come on, lets go behind the building." I urged as the last people piled into the building. "He's not going to do this where he can get caught."

"Then, why pick such a public place?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "But, he's going to be around back. I gaurentee it." I sighed, taking her arm and pulling her around back. I shuddered at the scene. It was a back allay with garbage and water everywhere. It was dark and creepy..just like those places where people go in, but never come out of in movies. I saw Bella gripping her arms, and slipped my jacket off and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She whispered, avoiding eye contact with me. I sat down against the rough brick wall of the building and just starred straight ahead, finally feeling fear. I knew that if I survived this, I wouldn't be able to stay in Forks. I wouldn't be able to look at Carlisle or Jasper ever again, and the thought of being anywhere close to Bella made me want to cry.

_Look down, look down_  
_Don't look 'em in the eye_

"Sounds like it started." I mused as I heard the beautiful music coming from behind the walls.

"Yep." She whispered as she sat down on the other side of the allay. I listened closely for the song shifts, and where the musical was. I smiled as the man sang the What Have I Done, thinking the same thing he was.

_What have I done?_  
_Sweet Jesus, what have I done?_  
_Become a thief in the night,_  
_Become a dog on the run_  
_And have I fallen so far,_  
_And is the hour so late_

I looked over at Bella and I saw in the dim light that we had that all the color had drained from her face, and all of the happiness was completely gone. I closed my eyes tight, trying not to think about the fact that I was the reason for that.

"Did he even say a time?" She asked after half an hour had passed. I looked up as I heard the guitar from I Dreamed a Dream begin to play and shook my head no. For all I knew was already here and he was watching as we sat in misery and terror. "This is absurd."

"I know."

_I dreamed a dream in time gone by_  
_When hope was high_  
_And life worth living_

"Did you really love me?" I heard her whisper, and my heart broke. Of course I loved her.

"Yes." I nodded. "So much."

"Then...why did you lie?" She asked.

"I told you, I was trying to protect you."

"From what?"

"Getting hurt." I whispered, not meeting her gaze. "I knew if I told you what I knew, it would destroy you. I saw what happened to you at my birthday party when we first met...you were a mess."

"This...this is destroying me, Emmett."

"I know."

But there are dreams that cannot be

And there are storms we cannot weather

"When...when exactly did you figure it out?" She asked. "Who Edward was and then...who I was?"

"I didn't realize who Edward was until after James had shot him." I shrugged. "His mother took him away from my dad when he was only two...I never met him."

"Then...how'd you know who it was?"

"Pictures I'd seen." I told her. "His mom sent my dad his school pictures and pictures from things like graduation and his high school prom."

"And...me?"

"When we were at the pizza place after seeing Les Mis." I told her, looking down at the concrete ground. "I saw a picture of you and Edward on a nearby table the night he died, and I knew you looked familiar, but I didn't know why."

"Until we were at the pizza place."

"It was the first time we spent any amounf of time together." I told her.

_I had a dream my life would be_  
_So different from this hell I'm living_  
_So different now from what it seemed_  
_Now life has killed the dream I dreamed._

"I...I wanted to run." I whispered. "I wanted to leave town, and turn myself in."

"What happened?"

"My uncle." I shrugged. "I just...couldn't leave him or Esme...not after I finally went to them for help." I explained, and then I heard a slow, loud clapping coming from the walkway leading down to the alley. Both Bella and I stiffened as we stood, and she came to stand behind me. I couldn't help but smile at how close she was to me. But, we this was not about being close to each other. This was about protection.

"Beautiful." I heard James's voice mock as he came into the lighting. I felt Bella flinch behind me, and she gripped my shirt tighter. "Just beautiful."

"James, I thought we were going to play games." Felix asked, but I couldn't miss the sarcasm in his voice. "Are we just going to kill him?"

"Kill him?" Bella spoke up, even though she stayed behind me.

"Well, yes." Felix answered. "Both of you."

"Go to hell!" I screeched, trying to bolt towards them, but Bella held me back and I was grateful. One wrong move and we'd both be dead. "No, you can't kill her."

"She knows too much." James whispered. "It's too late, Emmett. You've lost."

"Give in gracefully." I heard Alec say as James pulled his gun out and pointed it at me. I felt Bella's arms raise, and faster than I could react, she'd fired a shot from the gun I'd bought us. I flinched at the sound, and looked up to see no one had been hit. I turned to her and she only shrugged.

"You little bitch!" Felix yelled, running towards us, but Bella only pointed the gun at him. Since he wasn't the dumbest person on the planet, he stopped where he was and backed away slowly. "Your son, by the way is really cute. How old is he now? Seven?"

"How...how do you know I have a son?" Bella asked and I saw her hand trembling.

"I was there that night." Felix sighed. "Don't you remember me?"

"No?"

"I was the one who broke the kids window." He smiled, and if I hadn't been holding the gun with her, she would have dropped it. She turned towards me with complete fear in her eyes, and then fear quickly turned into anger.

"You knew it was him, didn't you?" She asked. "That's why you wanted us to move...not because it was some creep...but it was the people you'd been running to. You knew and didn't tell me?"

"You know, you two could really write a soap opera of your lives." Alec laughed. "So dramatic."

"Fuck off, Alec!" I shouted, raising the gun, but Bella held me back. I knew if I took another shot at them, they wouldn't think twice about killing us.

"Whoa, why such anger, Emmett?" James asked as he inched closer to where we were standing. "We're only trying to make the situation lighter."

"Can we please just get this over with?" I asked, holding Bella firmly behind my body.

"Sure." James nodded. "Would you like her to be killed...or be killed first? You know, so you don't have to see the light leave her eyes like it did Edwards?" He asked, striking a nerve. I reached up and wrapped my hand around his neck, but he only laughed.

"Edward has nothing to do with this!" Bella cried as I pushed James further away from where she was standing. "Don't bring him up!"

"I'll bring him up whenever I fucking want to, little girl." He threatened, even though I could tell it was getting harder to breathe. Bella didn't need to see me actually kill anyone, and I ended him go once he'd turned a slight shade of blue. He fell to the ground, gasping for air and I could hear the beginning of act two begin inside.

"Why him?" Bella asked. "There are probably hundreds of people who want to be apart of...your little gang. Let him go!"

"You don't get it, do you?" He asked. "I own Emmett."

"You don't!" Bella argued. "You can't own people."

"Not literally, but yes. I can." James sighed. "So don't you try and tell me what I can and cannot do."

"Please," Bella begged as I saw the tears stream down her face. I saw Felix go up behind her, and grab her hair, pulling her away from me. I went to go after her, but James grabbed my arms, and pulled me in the opposite direction. I closed my eyes as I felt the cool medal press against my head, and I closed my eyes, ready to accept the fate I'd had since I got out of the truck.

But, that shot didn't come since we heard a scream penetrating the air. I looked up, and saw Bella running towards us, and Felix limping after her, his leg bloody.

"Fucking bitch!" He yelled as he ran after her. I smiled when I saw the knife in her hand, covered in blood. I felt some weird sense of pride as she got closer to us. James let go of me, and walked closer to Bella, holding out the gun.

"Hope you said goodbye to your precious son." He mumbled as Bella stopped moving and looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Because you're never going to see him again. After my legs were able to move again, I bent down and grabbed the gun James had taken out of my hand and pointed it at him. Unfortunately, I didn't have as much training he did and ending up shooting him in the back of his thigh.

"FUCK!" He screamed, dropping his own gun and bending down to grab his thigh. Bella ran like hell towards me, and ran into my arms, sobbing. I rubbed her back soothingly as she cried into my shirt, and I held back my own tears, not wanting to make her even more upset. But, we'd been so wrapped up in each other, we didn't even see Alec come up from behind Bella, and grab her on the arm.

"Let her go!" I shouted, as Felix came and created a barrier between us. I could see as Bella fought to get free as James came up, standing in front of me, while Felix held me from the back, making sure I wouldn't move.

"Goodbye." James laughed as he pulled the trigger. Everything was a bur after that. I heard Bella's screams as the shot rang through the air. Felix had moved out of the way, and I fell onto the ground, unsure of what was really happening. I heard a scream coming from Bella and Alec were, and smiled when I realized they were Alec's screams.

"Emmett!" Bella called, running over and kneeling down beside me. After the shock had worn off, I noticed her applying pressure with her hands where I had been shot. Since I was able to still breathe, and the sit up, she smiled in relief. "Are...are you okay?"

"Yeah." I mumbled, shaking my head. "Damn, that stings."

"I can imagine." She laughed as I lifted my head to see James coming up behind us, the gun still in his hands.

"BELLA!" I shouted as he got even closer. She grabbed the gun that was still in my hands, turned around and pulled the trigger. I saw James go limp immediately and fall to the ground. However, as I heard the thud of him falling to the ground, I felt myself slipping. "Bella," I whispered.

"Oh, god." She panted as she turned towards me again. I could hear the faint singing of the finale being sung inside. "Emmett,"

"Bella." I whispered again.

"Hold on, I'm calling 911." She told me as she dug her phone from her pocket and dialed the number, pressing it between her neck and ears so she could apply pressure to where I'd been shot. I could faintly hear her talking to dispatch and then Carlisle before hanging up as rain began to pour. I smiled at the cool water hitting my skin, and made peace with what I knew was happening.

"They're on their way." She told me. "Carlisle was close too."

"Why...why was Carlisle here?" I asked as I began my breath begin to shorten.

"I asked him to be." She shrugged.

_Now you are here_

"Bella," I gasped as she slid out of my sweatshirt, and used that to apply pressure.

_Again beside me_

"Please, don't leave." I whispered as she looked up, locking eyes with me.

_Now I can die in peace, for now my life is blessed_

"Please...stay with me."

_You will live, Papa you're going to live_

"Emmett, you're going to be fine." She whispered, touching her hand to my face. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the closeness.

_It's too soon, too soon to say goodbye_

Carlisle's on his way." She told me again. "You're going to be okay."

_Yes, Cosette, forbid me now to die._

"Bella," I whispered, bringing my hand up to touch hers and squeezing it tightly.

_I'll obey. I will try._

"It's okay." I gasped. Breathing was becoming difficult. I let go of her hand and reached down in my jeans pockets, taking out the dampened paper that had been in my jeans since the day I wrote the letter.

_On this page, I write my last confession_

Here. It's all...my secrets. All of them."

_Read it well, when I at least am sleeping_

"Please, read it...read it when...I'm gone."

_It's the story of those who always loved you_

"Emmett," She cried.

_Your mother gave her life for you, then gave you to my keeping_

"Promise me...you'll...read it." I whispered and she only nodded, and I could see the tears streaming down her face, despite the pouring rain. Suddenly, I heard sirens filling the air and I saw the bright lights blinking.

"Bella!" I heard Carlisle shout as a door slammed shut. "Emmett!" I saw him come up from behind Bella, and kneel down beside her.

_Come with me, where chains will never bind you_

"Mom?" I asked as I saw my mothers figure appear next to me, and her hand was reaching for mine.

_All your grief, at last, at last behind you_

"It's okay, Em. I'm here." She whispered. "Always."

_Lord in heaven, look down on him in mercy._

"You don't have to be afraid. Not anymore." She told me, touching my face with her smooth hands.

_Forgive me all my trespasses, and take me to your glory_

"I'm sorry, mom." I cried.

"Shhhh. It's alright."

_Take my hand, I'll lead you to salvation_

"Aunt Esme?" I asked as she appeared next to my mother.

"I'm here, Emmett." She whispered, her familiar smile shining down on me.

_Take my love, for love is everlasting_

"Let go, Emmett." She encouraged. "It's okay." She whispered as I felt myself slipping away.

_And remember, the truth that once was spoken_

"Look at Bella one last time." My mother whispered.

"And let go." Esme smiled as she took my hand and squeezed it tightly. I did as I was told and turned my head slowly to look up at Bella. She was just as beautiful as the day I met her. She opened her eyes, and even though they were red from crying, I could still see the beautiful chocolate brown eyes I fell in love with. I looked into Bella's eyes and smiled.

_To love another person is to see the face of God_


	18. Never Here

**Chapter Eighteen: Never Here**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Bella!" I heard Carlisle yell through the storm as I held Emmett, trying to stop the bleeding. "Emmett!" I turned towards Carlisle as he rushed up to us, and kneeled down beside me. I saw all the color drain from his face, as he took over applying pressure to the wound. I moved around to place Emmett's head in my lap, only wanting to be close to him.

"Mom?" I heard Emmett whisper as he looked over. But, when I looked over, all I saw was a brick wall. I turned towards Carlisle and he only shrugged. Emmett continued to talk to himself as Carlisle and I prayed he'd be okay. He had to be. I didn't know how to live without him. It was then that I knew no matter how much he wronged me, no matter how hurtful what he did was...I couldn't hate him. I had to be with him...no matter what.

_To love another person is to see the face of God_

I saw Emmett's eyes slip close, and his chest stopped moving all together. Carlisle noticed it too, because he began doing compressions.

"Emmett?" I cried, shaking him while Carlisle continued doing compressions. "Emmett! Wake up!"

"Bella," I heard Carlisle whisper, as he put Emmett's wrist down, and I knew what he was going to say. But, I couldn't deal with that. "Bella, he's gone."

"NO!" I yelled, as my breathing became heavy. "NO! He's not!" I knew he was, I saw the light leave his eyes. Emmett...was gone. I looked down at his beautiful face, and cringed. He was my life. He was the only person I wanted, and now...I could never have him.

A few minutes later, the EMT's came over to us and told us they had to get him to the hospital. I reluctantly let him go and watched as the put him in the back of the ambulance. Carlisle came up to me and grabbed my hand, squeezing it tightly.

"This is all my fault." I cried, turning around and burying my head in his shoulder.

"How is this your fault?" He asked as he rubbed my back.

"I was so angry with him," I whispered. "And then...I aw him writing a letter basically saying he wanted to die. Maybe if I hadn't been so angry..."

"Bella," Carlisle stopped me, lifting my head up. "This is not your fault. Emmett...Emmett's wanted to die since he lost his parents."

"What?"

"Yeah." He sighed. "He told me a few years ago. He told me he wanted to be dead...he wanted to be with his mom and dad again...but he couldn't kill himself. He said he couldn't do that to the people he loved...especially you."

"But,"

"There are no buts, Bella." Carlisle told me. I glanced over Carlisle's shoulder and noticed a tall, dark figure coming up from behind us. Soon, he came into the light and I recognized it as Felix...holding a gun up.

"Carlisle!" I shouted, pushing him out of the way.

"Bella!" Carlisle yelled as a stinging pain went through my shoulder. I fell to the ground, and then...everything was black.

* * *

"She's going to be okay." I heard an unfamiliar voice whisper as I woke up. I opened my eyes to see a man in a white coat, and Carlisle standing next to him, looking worried. I glanced around and noticed I was in the hospital, and it wasn't until I tried scratching my face that I remembered what had happened. Felix had pointed his gun at Carlisle, and I'd pushed him out of the way.

"Carlisle?" I asked, gaining their attention. Carlisle smiled and rushed over to me, kissing my forehead and I saw the unshed tears in his eyes. "What happened exactly?"

"You were shot in the shoulder." He explained as he sat down next to me. "And, thankfully, it just missed your heart."

"And?"

"And you've been in surgery for a few hours, Bella." He whispered, grabbing my hand. "You're going to be okay. It was a clean wound and healing should be easy."

"Where's...where's Aiden?" I asked as I looked around the room.

"Jasper texted me a little while ago, saying they just got back in Forks." He told me. "They should be here soon."

"I'm sorry, Carlisle." I cried. "I'm so sorry you've lost so many people."

"You've lost people too." He pointed out. "Being a doctor...I've come to terms that people die, and we can't avoid death."

"That doesn't make it hurt any less."

"No, it never does." He whispered, not making eye contact. "But, it is the truth. I'm...always going to miss Esme and I won't ever be over her death. But, I know she's with Emmett and Rosalie...and my sister now. She's okay...she wouldn't want me to dwell on her death."

"How can you be so...calm?" I asked.

"Esme would have wanted me to be calm." He said, smiling. "She wouldn't want me to fall apart and stop living." The door swung open, and I looked past Carlisle to see Jasper with Aiden in his arms, looking frustrated and scared. Aiden's face lit up when he saw me, and he begged Jasper to let him down. He came running over to me, but Carlisle stopped him as he picked him up.

"Aiden, you gotta be really careful, okay?" He whispered, making Aiden look him in the eyes. "You're mom, she got a very big...boo-boo and you need to be gentle. She's hurting."

"Okay, I will be." He said, as he pushed to be put down. He walked over to me, and touched my hand. "Are you gonna be okay, Mommy?"

"Mommy's going to be fine." I smiled, wrapping my arm around him as he snuggled to my side.

After a while with Aiden, Carlisle took him down to the cafeteria to get something to eat, leaving Jasper and I alone.

"You know, last time I visited you in the hospital, it was a much happier occasion." He laughed, thinking back to when Aiden was born. "This isn't so happy."

"No, it's not." I sighed as he came and sat down on the bed with me. I saw his face turning red and cheeks beginning to puff up. I reached out and grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly. "I'm so sorry, Jasper."

"You...you didn't do anything."

"Exactly." I sighed. "I didn't do anything. And, I'm so sorry for that."

"Bella, we've all lost the people we care about." He whispered. "It's no ones fault...no one's but James's." We sat in silence for a few more minutes before Aiden came bustling through the door, a bowel full of ice creme in one hand, and a giant cookie in another.

"Mom!" He called, coming and sitting in the chair next to me bed. "Do you wanna a cookie or ice creme?"

"What kind of ice creme?" I asked.

"Strawberry!" He said excitedly. The kid loved strawberry ice creme for some reason, and almost always through a fit when places didn't have that kind. "But, the cookie is chocolate chip."

"I think I'll take the cookie." I said, winking. I set the cookie on the table and watched as he shoved pink ice creme all over his face, making a complete mess.

"Where's, Em?" He asked, causing my heart to stop beating. With everything that had happened, I didn't even think about what all of this was going to do to Aiden. I looked over at Jasper who had his back turned towards us, looking out the window, and over at Carlisle who only looked at the ground. "He loves strawberry.

"Aiden?" I asked, getting his attention. I had only just recently told him what happened to his father. I left out the details of that night, but he knew his father was never coming back. He was sad when I told him, but only shrugged it off, saying he had Emmett to teach him how to play baseball and how to get really dirty.

"What, mommy?" He asked.

"Emmett...Emmett's..." I stuttered, unsure of how to tell him this. "Emmett isn't coming home, baby."

"What?" He asked, dropping his spoon in the styrofoam bowel. "Why?"

"He...Aiden, Emmett..." I stuttered. I wanted so badly to tell him the truth, but I knew it would destroy him. But, I'd learned a lot about how lying doesn't work over this past week and took a deep breath, bracing myself. "Emmett died last night, sweetie."

"What?" He asked, his voice rising. "Nu-uh!"

"Yes, Aiden." I nodded, and he stood up out of his chair. "Emmett isn't coming home. I'm so sorry."

"Yes he is!" Aiden yelled, throwing his bowel on the ground. "He's coming back!"

"Aiden!" I called as he opened the slammed the door shut. Jasper left the room to go find him while Carlisle held me as I cried.

* * *

I was released from the hospital the next day for the funerals...but only if Carlisle stayed with me. I stood in front of the mirror in Alice's room and took everything in. Never again would Emmett make me dinner. Never again would Aiden jump into Esme's arms with happiness. Never again would Rosalie and I gossip together about Emmett and Royce. All of that...was over.

"You about ready?" Alice asked as she came into the room. I nodded slowly and clasped the blue bracelet around my wrist. We'd each decided to wear one of their favorite colors and I was wearing blue for Emmett. I followed Alice out of the room and downstairs to the car. Since I couldn't drive, I was driving with Carlisle while Aiden stayed with Melody and Lucy.

It didn't take long to get to the funeral home, and I saw Carlisle's body stiffen as we parked the car close to the door. As we walked inside, I had an odd sense of deja-vu of when I was pregnant with Aiden. The last time I attended a funeral was when I was pregnant with Aiden...at Edward's. We entered the building and I was hit by the distinct smell of a funeral home. I clenched my stomach, feeling nauseous.

We walked into the big room where all three of their bodies were for the viewing. I began breathing heavily as I saw Emmett laying there motionless. I let go of Carlisle's hand and walked over to him, clasping my hand to my mouth when I saw him. His eyes were closed, his smile was gone...his skin was pale and cold. This wasn't Emmett. Not the one I fell in love with.

After a little while, people began filing in the doorway, here to pay their respects. Most people were here for Esme since she'd spent most of her adult life here, but a lot had come for Rosalie and Emmett as well. I stiffened when I saw Royce walk inside, his sister holding his arm. My heart broke at the sight of him. His face was puffy, and his eyes were bloodshot. He looked like he hadn't slept in a week.

I took a deep breath and forced myself to move towards them.

"Hi, Royce." I whispered, barely making eye contact with him. "How're you doing?"

"I...I..." He stuttered before removing his sisters hand and rushing over to Rosalie's casket.

"He's a mess." His sister, Eva, told me. "He's been crying since he got the news, and hasn't slept in days. Plus, he's refusing to eat and I think he's making himself sick with grief."

"I feel terrible." I whispered, looking over at him, holding Rosalie's hand.

"I think he'd feel better if he had someone to talk to." She whispered. "But, I don't want to force him or ask someone he hardly knows."

"I could talk to him." I sighed. "If you think it'd help."

"Yes! Please, I'm desperate." She said. I glanced over at him one last time, took a deep breath, and walked over to him. I put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump before looking up at me.

"Wanna go for some fresh air?" I asked and he nodded. He killed Rosalie's hand and stood up, following me out of the building. We sat down on the porch step and sat in silence for what seemed like forever.

"I know." I whispered. "I know what it feels like...to find out the one person you love most int his world is gone. Twice."

"Twice?" He asked.

"Yeah. Before I moved here, I was engaged to this really great guy back in Chicago." I explained. "He was killed by the...the same guy who took all of their lives."

"Does it ever get easier?" He asked. "Without him?"

"No." I whispered. "I loved Emmett...so much. And, I did want to be with Emmett forever, but...he wasn't Edward. It wasn't the same. It never will be."

"Great." He snorted.

"But, I did end up loving again." I said softly, touching my hand to his. "It took a while, but I loved Emmett so much."

* * *

I sat beside Jasper, squeezing his hand tightly as the minister spoke at their funeral service the next day. It was decided I would give a eulogy for Emmett, and I wasn't sure if I was ready for that. The minister stopped speaking, and then it was my time. I took a deep breath and finally released Jasper's hand and walked up to the podium.

"The best love is the kind that awakens the soul." I said, and I couldn't help but smiling at the quote. "Emmett and I met...five years ago when I moved from Chicago. I...I was immediately attracted to him, but nothing happened for two long years. Emmett...he became...my best friend and..." I began saying as tears streamed down my cheeks. I looked up at all of the faces, looking up at me and lost it.

"I...I can't." I sighed, running away from the podium and out the doors of the small church we were in. I finally stopped running when I reached the grassy lawn on the other side of the parking lot. I clutched my stomach as I hyperventilated, and finally fell to sit on the ground. I couldn't stop the tears as they washed down my face.

I wasn't sure how I was going to do this. Emmett meant everything to me. Everything. I knew he had his faults, but so did I. Everyone did. I closed my eyes and saw our wedding...lavenders lining the aisles and Alice in a purple dress. I saw the children I wanted to have with him, and Aiden welcoming his new baby brother or sister. James took that from me. He took everything from me.

"Bella?" I heard Carlisle's gentle voice ask as he came up and sat down beside me. "Come here." He whispered, pulling me close to him. He held me as I cried, and when I was done, we sat together in peaceful silence.

After going back inside, Jasper spoke for Rosalie, and then it was time to get into the cars and drive to their burial spot. It was a small service there, and then...everyone else left. The four of us stood there for what seemed like hours, starring at the closed caskets of our loved ones. I looked over and saw Jasper's face buried in Alice's shoulder, his body trembling.

Carlisle took my hand and pulled me to his car, opening the door for me and allowing me to step inside. Alice and Jasper got into the front seat, and sat silently as Carlisle started the car. I looked out the window and saw one of the caskets being lowered into the ground, and pressed my hand to the window. This was it...they...were gone.

"Bye, guys." I whispered as Carlisle began to drive.


	19. Thousand Times

**Chapter Nineteen: Thousand Times**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

**5 Years Later**

Sighing as I bent down with the broom and dust pan in my hands, I knew the problem was getting bigger. Aiden had been in a weird mood for...the last five years. After hearing about Emmett's death and going to his funeral, he never bounced back. Emmett was the only father he knew, and he'd been taken from him in the blink of an eye.

I swept up the glass of the broken mug before grabbing a rag to wipe up the hot chocolate. He threw yet another temper tantrum, and I was beginning to think he was going through his terrible two's all over again. Nothing I did was right, and he was beginning to act up in school as well. This was the second day this week he had a note with him that I had to sign, saying he'd been acting up that day.

I didn't want to be harsh on him. I couldn't imagine what he'd been feeling ever since Emmett died. It was hard to lose him as my boyfriend, but I couldn't imagine losing my father so young. Jasper kept reminding me to be patient, but as his tantrums got worse, I found it harder and harder to keep my cool with him. Just as I was putting the rag down the laundry chute, the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked as I picked the phone up.

"Hi, Miss Bella." Melody said cheerfully on the other line. "Is Aiden there?" Melody and Aiden continued to stay close as they grew up, and they were lucky. None of the boys made fun of him for having a girl for a best friend, and none of the girls accused her of having a crush on him. Melody was the only person who Aiden talked to...really talked to. The only problem was Melody kept his secrets and wouldn't tell me or Jasper what he was saying to her.

"Mel, he's here but he's cooling off in his room." I sighed into the phone. "I'll have him call you back."

"Okay." She said. "Miss Bella?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Don't be too hard on him...the boys in his class aren't very nice."

"I'll keep that in mind, Melody." I smiled. "Thanks, kiddo." I hung up the phone and washed my hands before going upstairs to try and get him to talk to me. I knocked on his door, even though he probably couldn't here me with his music playing so loud. I frowned when I recognized the popular Green Day song...and it wasn't one of their happy songs either.

"Aiden?" I asked, popping my head in the door. He looked up from his sketch pad and reached over to turn his stereo off. "Can we talk?"

"About what?" He asked, looking down at his sketch pad. After Emmett died, Aiden didn't wanna look at a baseball, and I bought him his first pad and a box of colored pencils. He'd come a long way since then and his art teacher said he was 'going places'

"What happened in school today." I sighed, sitting down on the bed. "Melody said the boys in your class are mean?"

"When did you talk to Mel?"

"A few minutes ago." I told him, and I didn't miss the role of his eyes. "I told her you'd call her back. Aiden?"

"What?" He asked, the annoyance clear in his voice.

"Are they bullying you?"

"No!" He breathed exasperated. "I just..blew up. I told you that."

"I know." I nodded. "But, I don't believe you."

"Why?"

"Because, you don't just 'blow up' Aiden."

"It's never too late to start." He mumbled, standing up and walking over to his desk where the painting he was working laid. I walked over and looked over his shoulder. He was painting a picture of the old baseball field Emmett used to take him to when he was little. I didn't even realize the picture had been taken out of my room.

"Where'd you find this?" I asked, picking up the photo he was using for referace. I looked closely at it and smiled. It was from Aiden's third birthday, and Esme and Emmett were both standing with Aiden as Emmett taught him to hold a bat.

"I found it." He shrugged. "It was in your room. I'll give it back if you want."

"No, you keep it." I said, putting it down. "Aiden?"

"What?"

"Do you want pictures?"

"Of?"

"Emmett. Esme." I sighed, and I saw his body tensing up. It didn't matter how little he was when he lost them, he remembered them for the most part and he was still grieving.

"Nope. I'm good." He lied. I sighed, taking the paint brush out of his hands and taking his hand in mine. "Mom." He wined. "I was doing something."

"This won't take long." I told him and pulled him into my bedroom. After Emmett died, I moved into the guest room. It was smaller, but too many memories were held in the master bedroom, and I couldn't sleep in there. That door hadn't been opened since Jasper helped me move my things. I went over to the foot of my bed was, where I had a small chest.

I took a deep breath, opening the box. It was where I kept all the photo's of Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett. I needed to keep them, but I didn't want them sitting out everyday, I didn't need another reminder they were gone. I shifted through the albums, and found the one dedicated to just Emmett and Aiden.

"Here." I whispered, handing him the book.

"What is it?" He asked, touching the leather cover with his hands.

"It's a picture book with most of the pictures I took of you with Emmett." I told him as he sat down on my bed. "I want you to have them."

"Why?"

"So you'll always remember him." I said, pushing the hair out of his face. "So you'll always have something."

"Mom, this is yours." He said, shoving the book back in my hands.

"Not anymore, buddy." I smiled, and he eagerly took the book from me and opened it up, looking through the pictures.

"Where were we here?" He asked, pointing to a picture of him and Emmett standing on the beach together, and sand castle at their feet.

"That is in Santa Cruz California." I said. "We went there when you were three years old. Emmett had to go down there for work and invited us along."

"It looks like we were having fun." He mused, looking at the other pictures from that trip. "Do you miss him, mom?"

"Very much."

"More than you miss dad?" He asked. Aiden asked a lot of questions about Edward still, even though it was Emmett he missed. I didn't blame him. He never knew Edward, and I would never ask why he didn't cry as much when he found out Edward had died.

"No, not more than I miss your dad." I said, hugging him tightly. "I miss them both very much."

"Do you have pictures with dad?"

"Yeah." I nodded, going over to my closet and pulling out a photo album of when Edward and I were still in the early age of our relationship. "You wanna hold on to this one, too?"

"Really?" He asked, trying to contain his excitement."

"Really." I smiled and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

* * *

"Did you see the new forth grade teacher?" Lauren asked me in the teachers lounge the following week during lunch.

"New teacher?" I asked. "I thought Tina was coming back?"

"She was going to, but she told me she didn't want to leave Cole." She shrugged. "I don't think I'd want to either."

"Believe me...the break is good." I laughed. "I love Aiden and it was hard to leave him when I went back to work...but I was grateful for the time apart. It gave me time to miss him. Trust me, once you have her...you'll see what I mean."

"We shall see." She laughed as the bell rang. Aiden stopped by my room on his way to lunch and I handed him his lunch and he was off with his friends. I smiled as he rushed out of the room to find Melody and Luke. The last week had been easier at home. Giving him those albums seemed to help and he hadn't had a note sent home...yet.

"Make sure you finish your multiplication tables for tomorrow!" I called as the kids filed out of my room. I sighed as I sat down at my desk. As much as I wanted to go home and spent time with Aiden, I had a lot of work to do and he was going home with Melody and Lucy so I wouldn't get distracted.

I was halfway through my grading when there was a knock on my door. I mumbled a come in, not wanting to break my concentration and I heard to door open and close shut before someone began talking.

"Miss Swan?" An unfamiliar voice asked from my doorway. I looked up and my mouth dropped. The most gorgeous man I'd seen at a while was standing in my classroom and I had no idea who he was. He had short brown hair, green eyes, and a scruffy. He reminded me of both Emmett and Edward, and then I realized been staring for too long.

"Yes?" I asked, removing my reading glasses.

"Hi, I'm Mr. Cooper." He said, walking further into the classroom. "The new forth grade teacher."

"Oh, you took Tina's spot." I said, standing up and extending my hand. "And please, call me Bella."

"Well in that case call me Adam." He laughed, but then his face turned serious.

"Why do I have a feeling your here because of Aiden?"

"Because I am." He told me sheepishly, stuffing his hands into his pocket.

"Oh, jeeze." I sighed. "Please, have a seat."

"I think it'd be best if you came with me to see yourself." He said, stepping aside. I stood up and followed him down the hall to the forth grade wing and followed him into his room. He flipped on the lights and my breath caught. Paper, pencils, books, and even water was everywhere. "Aiden had a...melt down...to say the least."

"Oh god, Adam. I am so sorry." I sighed as I continued to survey the damage. "I'll call Alice and get him back here immediately.

"No, that's okay." He told me. "I'm just worried about your son. He's very...angry."

"I know." I sighed. "What set him off?"

"We were discussing the book we were reading...Matilda...and Aiden had a thought."

"And?"

"It was...odd." He laughed. "But, it wasn't wrong. Anyway, one of the boys turned around and told him to shut and called him a...dad-less moron."

"Oh," I sighed. I didn't realize kids could be so cruel until now.

"I understand it must be difficult for a child to watch their parents get a divorce, but there are ways to..."

"Aiden's father and I aren't divorced." I cut him off. "He died before Aiden was born."

"Oh," He sighed awkwardly. "I'm...I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay. Neither of us talk about it much." I told him.

"What happened?" He asked after a few minutes of awkward silence. "To his dad?"

"He was murdered...two months before my due date." I whispered, not wanting to go into details. "Aiden never even met him."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." I nodded. "That isn't the reason for Aiden's attitude." I told him without thinking. I didn't want to get into this with him, but I could tell he was curious and decided someone should know what happened to Emmett that night. "I had a...a boyfriend a while ago. He was the only father figure Aiden ever knew and he was very...very attached to him."

"Did you two break up?"

"No, he...he was also killed." I told him. "By...the same person who killed Edward...his dad."

"I get it." He sighed, leaning against one of the desks. "I know how hard it is to deal with a child who's lost a parent."

"You...you do?"

"Yeah. I have a little girl, Olivia, she's a year older than Aiden." He told me, a smile on his face. "Her mother left when she was only two and doesn't remember much about her."

"Why'd she leave?"

"She didn't want kids." He told me. "She told me that from the beginning. I was hurt, but I still loved her, ya know? I was hoping after a while she'd change her mind and want them. But, she never did."

"But, your daughter?"

"Was conceived by accident." He almost laughed. "She hadn't been taking her birth control for some reason and didn't tell me to use a condom. Anyway, she was really angry with me and if I hadn't stopped her...she would have gone through with an abortion."

"Oh," I sighed.

"She tried." He told me. "She stayed two years longer than I thought she would. But, it didn't hurt less when I walked into our bedroom after taking Olivia to visit my mom and found that all her clothes were gone and her wedding bands were setting on the dresser."

"Anyway, I told Olivia that her mother just wasn't ready to have such a wonderful girl and she had to leave us." He explained. "One day when she was nine, she snapped...pretty much like Aiden did this afternoon. They were making mothers day gifts and everyone had to make one for points. The teachers told them it could be anything they wanted it to be.

"Oliva put together this...piece of junk." He laughed. "And one of the girls came up to her and said 'look at that...that's probably the reason your mom left.' Olivia...snapped. She threw all of the art supplies all over the room and flipped her desk over and stormed out."

"Wow." I whispered.

"But, she got better." He assured me. "It took a while and countless sessions with the school therapist...but she got better. She's not angry anymore."

"You think I should take Aiden to see a professional?" I asked, even though I've known he'd needed it for a while. Adam only met my eyes and nodded. I gave him a weak smile, knowing it was what I needed to do. "I'll have Aiden write a letter to apologize."

"Don't worry about it." He shook his head. "No one was hurt, nothing was ruined. I just want to make sure...he's okay."

"Thanks, Adam." I said as I made my way out of the room.

"I'll see you around Bella!" He called after me and I found myself blushing for some reason. I hadn't blushed in five years...not since Emmett.

* * *

**2 Years Later**

"Mom!" Aiden called up the stairs. "Adam's here!"

"I'll be right down!" I called, grabbing my earrings and putting them on. I took one last glance in the mirror and smiled. Adam and I had come a long way since we met. It took a while for me to say to a date with him, but I was glad I ended up saying yes. He was amazing. He was kind, funny, smart, and Aiden really liked him. Olivia was also a really sweet girl. She'd become best friends with Melody in no time, and now it was Aiden, Melody, and Olivia hanging out. It seemed neither of them were really interested in being friends with others, but I wasn't complaining...I was just happy Aiden had friends to be with.

Aiden had grown up a lot in the last two years. He was now a proud sixth grader and doing a lot better. He no longer threw glasses at the wall and hadn't had a melt down in class since I met Adam. I figured it was cause he finally had a 'father' to look up to, and I thanks Adam everyday for what he'd done for my son. He thanked me in return for giving Olivia the 'mother' she'd always dreamed of.

"You look beautiful." Adam gushed as he took my hands, kissing me gently.

"Get a room." Olivia snorted as she and Aiden came downstairs. "Can we go to Melody's?"

"Really?" Adam asked. "Can't Melody just come here?"

"No." Olivia huffed. "If she's here Aiden is gonna be macking all over her."

"Excuse me?" I asked, trying to stifle my laugh. "Macking?"

"You know...kissing and crap."

"Kissing, huh?" I laughed and I saw Aiden's face turning bright red as Olivia talked. "Well then, yes, we'll take you to Alice's. Get your coat." I laughed as I heard Aiden mumbling as he walked to the coat closet to get his coat, and then the look he gave Olivia was priceless. It didn't take long to drop them off and the get to the restaurant he was taking me to.

"Is this new?" I asked as he helped me out of the car.

"Yeah, it's grand opening is tonight." He told me, opening the door for me. "And we have it all to ourselves." He told me when I saw the place was completely empty.

"This...is the grand opening?" I asked. "Wow."

"Well...pre-grand opening." He laughed. "The owner is my neighbor and I asked if he needed a test drive. He willingly gave it to us."

"Remind me to send your neighbor a Christmas card." I laughed as he led me to a table. We talked for what seemed like hours before the waiter came to take our orders. Time literally flew by when I was with Adam, and I was so thankful to have him in my life. After Emmett, I was afraid I'd never find anyone else...or want anyone else. But, Adam had a way of showing me the light and I loved him. So much.

"So, what will it be for desert?" The waiter asked as he took our dinner plates away.

"One cheesecake please." Adam ordered for us. The waiter smiled at us before walking away. Adam reached across the table and took my hand, and my eyes shifted to meet his. "I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered, squeezing his hand. Suddenly, he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small box. I gasped as he stood up and walked to kneel down beside me. "Oh...god."

"Bella, I love you so much." He told me. "And I know I'm never going to love anyone more than I love you."

"Adam..."

"Isabella Swan...will you marry me?"

"Yes." I gasped, and I saw him close his eyes in relief. "Yes!" He slid the ring on to my finger and kissed me deeply.

I was finally going to have the wedding I'd been wanting for so long. Was going to be Mrs. Adam Cooper.


	20. Hold You Up

**Epilogue: Hold You Up**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

**5 Years Later**

I stopped in front of the door that had been closed for the last ten years. Taking a deep breath, I extended my hand and turned the doorknob, slowly pushing the door opened. Once it finally opened, I froze up. I hadn't been in here since Emmett's death and everything was the same. The only time I went in here was to move my clothes to my new room...but even that was right after his death.

I slowly walked inside, and picked up a picture frame with a photo of Emmett and I on his twenty-ninth birthday...weeks before he was killed. I gently ran my hand over the glass, trying so hard to remember him. I closed my eyes, savoring the memory of that night.

It had been ten years today and I...was a complete mess.

"Mom?" I heard Aiden ask. "What are you doing in here?"

"Oh," I sighed, putting the frame down and wiping my eyes. "Nothing."

"But," He began to argue before I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me. "You never..."

"What do you want for dinner tonight?" I asked, changing the subject. "You up for pork chops?"

"Sure." He whispered. "But, mom..."

"It's nothing, Aiden." I spat, and he dropped the subject. "What do you have for homework tonight?"

"Not much." He told me, sitting down on one of the stools. "I had a bunch of tests today."

"And how'd those go?" I asked as I began to season the meat. "Good I hope."

"For the most part."

"How was math?" I asked. He'd gotten my skill in math...and it wasn't much. But, he still did pretty well and was in Algebra 2 as a freshman.

"There were a few problems I wasn't sure of." He shrugged, taking a bite of a carrot. "But, other than that I think I did pretty well."

"Good." I smiled and I went back to preparing dinner and he began the homework he did have. Olivia and Adam arrived home just as the meat was being pulled out of the over, and the potato's were being mashed by Aiden. "Hey."

"Hey." He smiled, leaning in a kissing me gently. Adam and I married a year and a half ago and I couldn't have been happier. He was exactly what I needed in my life. He understood the pain of being a single parent for so long. We completed each other well. We also made a great team in parenting, and since I'd adopted Olivia and he adopted Aiden, it was a perfect little family.

"What's for dinner?" Olivia asked as he stole some of Aiden's carrots. "I'm starved."

"Pork and potato's." I answered. "How was practice?"

"It was good." Adam answered. Olivia was the goalie on the JV soccer team at school, and since it was such a small community, Adam was her coach. I was afraid it would become a problem with her father as the coach, but she only benefitted from it. They'd been on a winning streak since the beginning of the season, and only lost one game.

"Olivia is on her way to varsity next year." He told me as I dished the pork onto plates for everyone. "She's was stopping balls left and right."

"Really?" Aiden asked. "Because, she loves them balls." He smirked, and I saw her turn beat red. Aiden and Olivia were close, but since they'd been around each other for five years, they were like any other brother and sister. They screamed and yelled at each other, did things to sabatage one another, but in the end always loved each other.

"Aiden!" Olivia cried as she ran upstairs. I knew what he was referring to. I was the one she came to when she wanted to start birth control. We told Adam the basic reason...to regulate her period and that's what she told me too, but I was also a sixteen year old girl once and I knew why she really wanted it. Adam on the other hand...was a guy and once the word 'period' was said, let her get it.

"What do you mean...loves them balls?" Adam asked Aiden as I turned to go upstairs. I knocked on her door and I could barely hear her say come in. I opened the door and she was sitting on the edge of the bed, tightly grabbing her pillow.

"Hey," I whispered going and sitting down next to her.

"Carter and I haven't gone all the way." She explained. "Not yet anyway. I just wanted the birth control to be...safe...for if we decided to...go all the way."

"Olivia, I get it." I told her. "I was sixteen once."

"Yeah, but Aiden is having sex!" She told me, and she clasped her hand over her mouth. I could feel my face heating up with anger and I saw the shame on Olivia's face for telling me that. "No, he isn't. He's a virgin...and so is Melody."

"Olivia...tell me the truth." I ordered. "Are Aiden and Melody having...sex?"

"Yeah." She whispered and I stood and walked into Aiden's room...finding the box of condoms in the most obvious place...his underwear drawer. I picked them up and ran downstairs, flailing the box in his face.

"What do you need these for, Aiden?" I asked, as I saw his face widen. "Huh?"

"You ratted me out?" He asked, looking at Olivia who's face was turning red. "You bitch!"

"Aiden Samuel!" I yelled. "Are you and Melody having sex?"

"YES!" He admitted. "We're having sex. And have been for a while. But, Olivia's giving Carter head in the back of your car, Adam! Did she tell you that, Mom?"

"You're doing what in my car?" Adam screamed, and Olivia's face turned even redder. "Olivia Faye!"

"Well Aiden and Melody had sex in your bed!" Olivia yelled, and I saw Aiden's face grow even angrier.

"What?" I shouted, this was just too much. "Oh, Aiden. You are in gonna get it."

"You wanna know why the soccer coach actually left?" Aiden asked and I could see Olivia's attention jerk towards Aiden. "You know...the twenty-three year old one?"

"Aiden don't you dare!" She scolded, but Adam only shushed her.

"She was having sex with him!" He explained. "In the locker room...after every practice. He got caught and chose to resign to save Olivia's ass."

"Aiden!" Olivia cried as she ran upstairs. I went over the time frame in my head. She'd only recently asked for the birth control when she got serious about Carter. And the old soccer coach resigned last spring...when she was only fifteen year old.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Adam shouted after both of them were in their rooms. "I'm calling the cops on him."

"Adam, please." I begged. "Let's just deal with this now. Please don't get the cops involved."

"That's rape, Bella!" He informed me. "That punk fucking raped my daughter!"

"Technically..."

"Legally." He sighed, but I knew he wasn't really going to call the cops and hung up the phone and sat down at the table. I walked over to him and began rubbing his shoulders, and he moaned in appreciation. "And I thought we had the good kids."

"We do." I assured him. "We just have very...sexually active kids apparently." I tried to joke, but he wasn't having any of it.

"Bella, this isn't funny." He sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I mean...the fucking soccer coach?"

"Our bed?" I asked, pointing out Olivia wasn't the only one at fault here. "Look, this is bad. I know that. But Olivia isn't pregnant or have any STD's and Melody isn't pregnant either. We kinda have to count our blessings."

"But...how?" He asked. "I just found out my daughter lost her virginity...to a guy seven years older...a guy she didn't even love. At least with Melody and Aiden we know they love each other."

"That doesn't make it any better." I whispered. "They're both still kids and unless they're lucky, they aren't getting married." We sat in silence for a while. We'd both just learned things about our kids that no parent ever wants to know. They aren't little kids anymore. They're growing up...and are having sex. "How do you wanna handle this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean family meeting. Blood to blood. Man to man and woman to woman?"

"Let's do man to man and woman to woman." He sighed, standing up. "I think it'll be a little easier that way." I took a deep breath as we seperated and he went towards Aiden's room and I walked down the hall to Olivia's. I knocked on the door and didn't even get an answer this time. I opened the door and walked inside, and sat down in the chair she had in her room.

"Okay." I sighed. "Talk."

"About what?" She asked. "I'm not a virgin. I lost it to the coach. I'm a whore."

"You aren't a whore, Olivia." I told her. "You made a really bad choice, but you aren't a whore."

"Really?" She asked. "Because I only asked for the birth control cause I thought he got me pregnant."

"What?"

"Yeah, he was already gone by the time I took the test...it was negative...but he'd already left." She cried. "That's why I wanted birth control...we only used condoms."

"Oh, Liv." I sighed, walking over to sit next to her. "What were you thinking? Your father wants to call the cops on him...and for good reasons too."

"It'd be pointless." She sighed. "No one knows where he is. I haven't heard form him since he left." She said, her head looking down at the ground. It was at that moment that I knew Adam had been wrong. Weather she was fifteen or not, she fell in love with this guy and he'd just left.

"You loved him, didn't you?"

"Yeah." She whispered. "But, it didn't matter. Because he didn't love me and was only using me."

"Olivia." I sighed, bringing her into a tight hug. No matter how angry I was at her for doing what she did, I was also hurting for her. She'd given this guy everything, and then he left her.

"He didn't even say goodbye." She cried. "No call. No note...nothing but an empty office."

"Oh, baby." I whispered, stroking her hair out of her face. "You deserve so much more."

* * *

Two months had passed since the blow up in the kitchen. After talking to them, we grounded them and tonight was the first Friday in two months they'd be free to do anything. Being the snitch I was, I warned Jasper and Alice about Melody's sexual activities with Aiden and they grounded her as well...just not for two weeks.

"What are you and Melody doing tonight?" I asked at breakfast that morning. Although they couldn't go out, we didn't deprive them of any outside contact and they still had their phones.

"Not having sex in the back of your car again." He laughed. "That's for sure."

"Good." I smiled at him. Although I was disappointed in both of them, Aiden could still make me laugh about it. We all rushed to finish up breakfast and sent Olivia and Aiden off to school and Adam and I got into our car to head the other direction.

It was a long day. Most of the kids were restless and I didn't get much sleep the night before. I was thankful when recess came and Adam and I were able to eat in his room before the bell dinged. After what seemed like hours, the final bell of the day dinged and Adam and I were finally free for the weekend.

"Let's have a date night." He whispered, wrapping his hands around my waist from behind. "We haven't had one of those in months."

"It's true." I agreed, since we hadn't gone out for two months so we could keep an eye on the kids. We trusted them...but not that much anymore.

"Let me take you out." He whispered, kissing the back of my neck. "Get all dressed up. Let me take you to our restaurant."

"Sounds good." I told him, unwrapping myself from his grasp and moving to my desk to grab my things.

"Mom." I heard Aiden say from the door and looked up to see his cheeky smile. "Hi, Adam."

"What's up, kid?" I asked.

"Can Melody and I use your car tonight?" He asked. "Alice's is in the shop and Jasper needs his tonight."

"What do you two need a car for?" I asked. "Everywhere is within walking distance...you two wanna go to Port Angeles?"

"Nope. Seattle." He told me and I stopped breathing. "There's this battle of the bands thing there and a band from our schools gonna be in it. The whole school is going."

"No." I told him sternly. "You aren't going to Seattle and neither are Melody and Olivia."

"What?" He asked, and I saw Adam cross his arms and sit on one of the desks. "Why not?"

"Because, I don't want you going there."

"Why not?"

"Because!" I nearly shouted.

"Because is not an answer, mom."

"It's not safe there and I don't want either of you going there."

"What will you do if I decided to go to Seattle for school?" He asked, crossing his arms across his chest. "Will you tell me I can't go to the school of your choice?"

"I don't know, Aiden. Maybe."

"You can't protect me from everything!" He spat at me. "If something is going to happen to me...it'll happen to me!"

"Aiden." Adam warned, but Aiden ignored him.

"Just because you couldn't save dad or Emmett doesn't mean you need to keep me in a little bubble!" He shouted, making my stomach clench. "You can't protect me from everything!"

"Aiden, stop it." Adam told him.

"No!" He shouted. "She's always trying to protect me because she couldn't save them! It's not fair."

"Your mother has good intentions."

"I don't fucking care!" He shouted as he moved out of the room. "Have a nice fucking night!"

"Hey!" Adam called. "Watch your mouth!"

"Emmett was killed there." I cried, falling into Adam's chest. "Emmett was murdered there...I can't...he can't..."

"Shhhh. Bella." Adam tried soothing. "It's okay. You don't need to explain anything to me." He whispered and squeezed me tightly. "But, it may be time to explain everything...to him."

"How?" I asked. When I explained how Emmett died, I lied to him and told me it was an accident. It technically was...but I never really told him exactly what happened. "It's been...ten years."

"And he deserves to know the truth." He reminded me and I knew he was right. We drove home in silence and came home to an empty house. It was expected I just prayed Aiden had listened to me and wasn't going Seattle. It was nearly midnight when I heard the front door open and close. I sat up and Adam kissed the top of my head before going upstairs. I turned to see Aiden looking at me, his eyes red and his face puffy.

"Jasper told me what really happened, mom." He told me, coming to sit down next to me. "That night...when Emmett died."

"Oh," Was all I could say.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" He asked. "I could've handled it."

"I didn't think so." I sighed. "You were so little and I just told you about what happened to your father. I...I was scarred, Aiden."

"Okay, so you didn't tell me when it happened." He said. "But, why wait...ten years?"

"I...thought it would make it worse with more time that passed." I admitted. "I'm so sorry, Aiden. I should have told you from the beginning."

"Maybe." He shrugged. "But, it's okay, mom. I understand. You were trying to protect me...I should've realized that this afternoon...not yelled at you."

"But, you wouldn't have if I had told you the real reason I didn't want you going to Seattle."

"Maybe." He shrugged again. "Mom?"

"Yeah, bud?"

"Were dad and Emmett...really brothers?"

"Half-brothers."

"So...Emmett was like...my uncle?" He asked and I only nodded. "I knew there was a reason we were so alike."

"Yeah, bud." I smiled, bringing him into a hug. "You were his nephew...and he loved you so much."

* * *

The next day was nice and peaceful. Aiden and I were getting along better than we had in months. Olivia and Adam were practicing in the backyard again. And Alice and Jasper were coming over for dinner later that night.

"I'm gonna run to the store to get things for tonight." I told Aiden. "You need anything?"

"Condoms." He told me, and there was no smile to tell me he was joking.

"Aiden Samuel." I scolded, but he burst into laughed seconds later. "You gotta stop joking about that."

"Oh...I wasn't joking." He informed me. "But, I'll get them on the way home from school tomorrow." He winked at me as I rolled my eyes.

"As long as you two are being safe." I mumbled as I closed the door behind me. I was quick at the store, only needing a few things. But, I didn't make the turn onto our street, instead I drove straight. I drove to almost the county lines and turned into the place I hadn't been in years.

I took a deep breath before turning off the car and getting out, making the familiar walk to the grassy area. I stopped in front of three stones, kneeling down and placing a single rose beside all three but. But, I stopped at the last one and just sat in front of it.

"Hey you." I whispered, running my fingers over the stone.

_Emmett David McCarty_

_August 16 1988 - September 25 2016_

It had been ten long, agonizing years without him and not a day went by where I didn't miss him. Emmett brought me back to life after Edward. He taught me how to love again and that it was okay to love again after a loss. He loved my son and gave him the best figure to look up to for the five years he was with us.

"Oh, I miss you, Emmett." I sighed as I stood up and headed to my car. It didn't take long to get back to my house, and the Whitlocks were already there when I pulled into the driveway. I walked inside and noticed Aiden was sketching on the kitchen island while the girls sat in the living room, watching something on TV.

"I would have picked those up for you." Alice told me as I put the grocery's away.

"Oh, I ran another errand to run." I told her, and thankfully she didn't question me. "What are the girls up to?"

"Watching a movie." She told me. "Why?"

"I was gonna ask if they wanted to help us." I told her as I walked into the living room.

_Jamie saved my life. She taught me everything. About life, hope and the long journey ahead. I'll always miss her. But our love is like the wind. I can't see it, but I can feel it._

I recognized the quote from _A Walk to Remember_, one of mine and Alice's favorite movies from when we were in high school. I glanced over at a picture of Emmett and Aiden together, and smiled. Finally understanding what Landon meant when he said their love was like the wind.

"I miss you." I mouthed to the picture "I love you." I said, a little louder.

"You say something, Bells?" Olivia asked as they turned off the TV.

"You girls wanna help with dinner?" I asked and they all smiled as they walked into the kitchen. I looked at the picture one last time, smiled at the memories, and followed them into the kitchen.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

I watched as Bella looked over at a picture of Aiden and I from when Aiden was three. I saw both the happiness and sadness in her eyes as she looked at it.

"I miss you." She mouthed.

"I miss you too, baby." I said out loud, but she would never hear me again.

"I love you."

I watched as she and the girls walked into the kitchen, and reached out for her.

"I love you." I whispered. "So much."


	21. Author's Note!

**Author's** **Note!**

Hello to all who read _**Mad World** _to the end! Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, and staying with me through this story. I know it wasn't the happiest stories and at points...was freaking depressing. But, I wanted to write a story where the lovers didn't get a happy ending because, not everyone does. Also, a lot of the times I tell you that I didn't know where this story was going when I started writing, but honestly, I knew Emmett's fate in the beginning. Sorry.

Well, anyway thank you for reading!

**PS! There are probably some questions you have that I never got to answer during the story.**

-Carlisle moved away from Forks after Esme died. He moved closer to where his son and grandkids were to try and make up for lost time. He does, however, come up to Forks everything Easter and Christmas to spend time with Bella and the rest of them.

-Bella and Adam never have anymore kids. They are happy with the family they have, and by the time they got married, Bella thought she was too old.

-Jasper took over Esme's company and began a foundation for families who were struggling due to a tragic loss.

Anyways, thank you for reading!


	22. Outtake-Emmett's Letter

**Outtake: Emmett's Letter**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I sat on the edge of the couch, the letter he'd given to me in my hands. He told me it had all of his secrets, but weren't they all already exposed? But, I'd promised him I'd read the letter and I was going to keep that promise. I carefully opened the crinkled envelope and unfolded the paper, revealing the slightly smudged writing of Emmett's. I took a deep breath and began to read.

_My Dearest Bella,_

_By the time you read this, I will be gone. Weather by death, or being a coward and running away. I hope that after reading this...you can come to forgive me for what I've done to you._

_For the last five years, I've been deceiving you. Being dishonest with you. I will forever regret my choice to lie to you, to begin a relationship with you because I know that everyday I am with you, I am hurting you. But, it's time I start being honest with you Bella. It's time to face the consequences of my actions, and tell you the truth. I know that when you read the rest of this letter, you will want nothing to do with me and I don't blame you._

_Let me start from the beginning._

_My name is Emmett David McCarty. I am twenty-nine years old and was born on August 16. My parents, Max and Caroline died in a fire on the night of my graduation and I haven't been the same since. I have an aunt and uncle who have been carrying me through the last five years of my life and I am eternally grateful for them. And I am completely in love with you._

_All of that, is the damn truth. You'd better believe that even though I haven't been making the best choice, that I love you and I will until I die. Weather that be tomorrow or fifty years from now. I will always love you._

_But, I have one secret. One big secret I've been keeping from you. I've been telling you from the beginning that I am a lonely child. I would love if those words that came from my mouth were true, but they aren't. And although I have never met this half-brother, you have._

_His name is Edward Anthony Masen...or Edward McCary on his birth certificate._

_My father fell in love thirty one years ago, and had a son with a girl named Elizabeth Johnson. But, he never got to see his son grow up since she took him from him when he was two years old. My father was devestated, but he was able to move on, and meet my mother, Caroline. Again, my father managed to get my mother pregnant before they were married, but made if official, two weeks after I was born at a small ceremony in the park._

_I grew up knowing I had a brother, but he never meant anything to me. My father would send child-support checks, and receive pictures of his son every year for school, but I never knew who Edward was. Never met him, never sent him a birthday card...never really wanted to._

_Eighteen years went by and I had the perfect life. I had two wonderful parents who spoiled me since I was their only kid. A best friend who was right next door. Good grade. Captain of the football and baseball team. I was a fucking prince in Gatlinburg. But, none of that mattered the night of my graduation...the night of the fire. Since you already know the story, I won't bore you. But, that really was the day everything changed for me._

_I ignored Carlisle's offers to come and stay with them. I pushed away Esme's kind hand reaching out towards me. I turned into a coward and ran. I ran for days before finally breaking down, and stopping in some cow field._

_It wasn't until I was twenty-three that I met my worst nightmare. James. At first, he was a cool guy. He welcomed me into his..."group" with no hesitation and began taking advantage of my size. Although I didn't always agree with what they were doing, I ended up getting money for food and I wasn't complaining. I did what I had to to survive. That was that._

_But, then James told us of his brilliant idea to rob a bunch of houses who's owners were away for Forth of July weekend. I reluctantly agreed, and followed what he did. However, I stopped agreeing with what he was doing when I heard the stomping of feet on the upper floor, signaling someone was home. I tried to pull them out, but James was there to play games, not run._

_I tried stopping him, but James did what he wanted, and he wanted to kill the man. I would later realize that man was Edward. My brother. I looked up and saw the picture of him with a beautiful girl who looked to be pregnant, even if she wasn't far along. It was then I realized how bad the situation was and decided to leave James. He kicked me out of the truck and I willingly agreed._

_I began making my way to Forks where the only family I had left were. It was there my life got back on track, and I began gaining weight again._

_But, then I was asked a favor from Carlisle...help one of his friends unload a moving truck. A new girl was moving in with Jasper and Alice, a couple I'd grown close to in the short time I was there. While helping her unload the truck, I began looking at the distinct qualities on the girls face. Her beautiful eyes, the sliht bump in her nose, the paleness of her skin. She looked so familiar, but I had no clue of ever seeing her before._

_As you can already guess, that beautiful girl was you, Bella._

_It wasn't until Christmas time that I figured out who you were. That I figured out who Aiden was. I wanted to run. I wanted to turn myself in. But, I couldn't. I was selfish and didn't want to go to jail for the crime I didn't really commit. I was a coward._

_It was James who killed Jasper and Rosalie's entire family. He killed them for revenge on me. To get me back to kill. Kill me for leaving and possibly selling him out._

_I've lived in fear for five years, Bella. Fear of James. Fear of being killed. Fear of losing anyone else I loved. And...fear of losing you Bella._

_But, as I write this letter, I know I've already lost you. I should have never lied to you, or began a relationship with you in the first place._

_But, you have to know that I love you. More than anyone has ever loved you before. Nothing I've done can prove that wrong. You were it for me, Bella and you always will be._

_Love,_

_Emmett_

I finished reading the letter and let it fall to the ground. I'd already figured most of this out as time went on last week. But, to hear it in his words...to hear his voice as I read this made me feel terrible. Emmett was gone and although he'd kept so much from me, he still loved me. And I still loved him.


End file.
